A Fatal Attachment
by Natasha Vloyski
Summary: Story 3 of series, follow A Debt Repaid. Hermione disappears, Nadya is gone and pregnant, and Harry must deal with a Gypsy he doesn't trust. More exciting then the last!All cannon characters included, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters were used without permission. They are the copyright of J.R. Rowling and Warner Bros. They are used with consideration and with no intent to make money. My thanks to Ms. Rowling for the many hours of entertainment her writing has afforded me. And out of respect for her, will withdraw this story if anyone finds it offensive

Natasha's note: Please read the prequels to this story: Band of Gypsies and A Debt Repaid. You will find this story more enjoyable if you do. Thank you in advance for your comments and reviews. You have all been very kind and 'gentle', in that regard. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Harry glanced into the greenhouse. It was deserted except for Neville who was planting seedlings into individual pots. Neville looked up just as Harry was sliding down the aisle, trying to remain out of sight. "Hi ya, Harry. She went that way." Neville's head jerked in the direction that Filch's cat had gone. Harry shook his head and came out from behind a Spotted Trailing Dragonia plant. He was supposed to be tracking Mrs. Norris without being discovered by anyone.

Harry had learned something over the past months, he really depended on his friends. He was in his last and final year at Hogwarts. The first weeks of school he had spent rescuing Dumbledore from Voldemort, had wandered into Knockturn Alley in disguise and had met his father's corpse possessed by Snape's dead father and had watched him die one more time. He'd also learned that he was the Protector of the Guardian; a person who was chosen to guard and keep imprisoned the source of all evil. It just happened to the very resource that Voldemort wanted to tap into to achieve immortality. He knew that Neville was the Guardian and he was the Protector just as James Potter had been Guardian and Snape his Protector. Then he had returned to Hogwarts to finish his year.

Snape had taken it upon himself to teach Harry skills that were not part of the normal curriculum. This included an obstacle course. It was a very unusual obstacle course, at that. Harry's job was to trail someone without being seen or ask for any assistance in doing it. Only weeks before, word had spread quickly that he intended to rescue Snape, who was held captive. Almost the entire school had shown up to help, including members of the Order. Now the entire school took it upon themselves to help with his training either by helping him with little hints as Neville had just done or by challenging him. The course was set by Snape and enhanced by everyone who thought they were being helpful by adding to the difficulty; most notably the teachers.

Harry was shaken awake at 5:00 that morning by a very sleepy Ron and pulled out of bed. Ron had then returned to the warmth of his own bed while Harry dressed in warm clothes and followed a trail through the castle behind Mr. Filch's cat. He was amazed how far this feline managed to explore in the early hours of the morning. His job was to follow and watch her with out having her detect him- a rather difficult feat- and warn Filch.

_So far the stupid cat hasn't seen me_, Harry thought as he slipped through the greenhouse. One of the rules was that he was not receive help from anyone; but of course, Neville was in a long line of people who had been helping him that morning. That was the very thing that surprised Harry the most, how much he needed everyone's help. The tasks were formidable and Harry always ended up standing in front of Snape's desk with the Potion's Master critiquing his performance. It was rarely a good critique.

He was just now passing Hagrid's third year class in Care of Magical Creatures after the long and circuitous route the cat had taken earlier in the dark of the morning hours. Hagrid waved a cheerful hello as Harry walked past; dirty, sweaty and tired. The first year students watched, ignoring Hagrid's attempts to discuss bowtruckles. There were a few faces in the small crowd that looked awed at seeing the 'legend' in the flesh.

His training also included taking and passing all of his classes. He would be sitting for exams in six months, taking his N.E.W.T.S. and then afterward taking a very private exam given by Snape. Harry slipped into the castle behind the cat and followed her to Filch's office.

_Done it! _he thought. He hurried down the hall to the stairs that led to the dorm rooms so that he could shower and change and eat breakfast before his first class. He met Hermione on the stairs. She looked as harassed as he felt. Because it was their last year, she had been studying for her finals and with Hermione it was never satisfactory to know enough; you had to know it all.

Harry was also worried about her in another way. Harry's wife Nadya left him at Halloween to travel with her people to find winter shelter. The day she left, Hermione and Nadya had been talking to one another in the courtyard and Harry had come upon them. Since then Hermione had been acting strange around him. Harry realized he didn't feel bad about it because she had been very gentle and kind towards him, more than her usual self and that was what was puzzling him most.

"How did you do, Harry?" Hermione asked, smiling at him and looking over the dirty cloak and his muddy shoes.

He mumbled grumpily, "I sat and watched a cat hunt down and catch a mouse. I was lying in the snow for a half hour." He gave in and broke into a smile. "Think I did all right."

"Good," she said, nodded and went past him down the stairs. "Hurry and clean up and meet us for breakfast. We'll practice our transfiguration lesson while we eat."

He climbed the steps wearily. Harry thought he could stay on in the shower the rest of the day. It felt good to be in warm water and feel the dried mud wash out of his hair and off of his body. He hadn't had much sleep and very little rest. Snape's last obstacle course left him wandering around the sewers of Hogwarts for almost a full day in the dark.

"Use your head, Potter," Snape grumbled. "There may come a time when you won't have your wand. Then what are you going to do?"

He and Snape had a touch and go relationship. Harry didn't think they would ever get to the point where they considered each other as friends. They did share a common goal, however, several as a matter of fact; protecting the current Guardian, Dumbledore and protecting the new Guardian, Neville and fighting the Dark Lord.

Together they had found Voldemort's Achilles heel. The year before they concocted a brew of Harry's blood and his mother's ashes and given it to Voldemort to drink. Voldemort could no longer use his magical powers. Anything he did to someone else rebounded back on him. Harry had also released Voldemort's snake, Nagini, from his servitude. He had killed Bellatrix Lestrange when he rescued Snape, another of Voldemort's Death Eaters and Dumbledore had killed Jeremy Potter, Voldemort's right-hand man. Several other Death Eaters were also captured by the Order and held in custody.

So he was rather proud of the fact that so much was accomplished and that the Dark Lord's powers were diminished. It made thinking about facing him and fulfilling the prophecy a little easier to swallow.

Harry knew he had an affection for Severus Snape built up over their shared struggle and because of their common background. He stood in the shower, shaking his head, thinking to himself, _he makes it so hard to be nice to him_.

Harry was not angry about the hard work. He had asked for it and knew it was going to help him. He could already feel himself getting better. It was just that Snape's style was rather harsh and cruel unlike that of his friend Remus Lupin who offered kind words of encouragement. Snape's style was to drill the knowledge into him so that he often walked away feeling mentally bruised.

Snape was also working on occlumency with him and teaching him skills he knew that he would never learn at Hogwarts as a normal student and he was grateful for the opportunity. Just thinking about it all made him feel even more exhausted. He dried off and slipped his school clothes on. He didn't realize that he'd taken so much time in the shower and he hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione frowned when he slipped in across from her. Ron was already wolfing down eggs and sausages.

"You've got to have breakfast Harry," Hermione chastised him as she poured pumpkin juice in a goblet and handed it to him. "You're half starved already."

"Ho 'arry," Ron sputtered through a mouthful of food. He swallowed and continued, "Getting our New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this morning, did you hear?'

Harry shook his head and piled his plate with food. His current regimen was keeping him slim and building muscle. "Who do you think it is?"

Dean Thomas leaned in and said, "Somebody with a death wish." He laughed as did others around them. Up to this point they had not kept a Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher for a whole year." Dean was among a small group of students that trained regularly outside of regular classes, called the Defense Association or more commonly Dumbledore's Army. Some of those trained were now taking it on themselves to train people in the lower classes. They were all getting good enough that a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was almost superfluous.

"Where did Snape send you this time, Harry?" Ginny Weasley was sipping her coffee. She was finished with breakfast and looking over her homework.

"He had him following Mrs. Norris," Ron chuckled. Other's around him laughed, too.

"Very funny," Harry grunted.

"Oh, by the way, Harry," Hermione said, and reached for her bag and withdrew a book. "I found this in the library. It's on field medicine. What to do for injuries when your on the battlefield. There are several things in here that I thought were very interesting." She handed it to him.

"...mione," he mumbled through his own mouthful of food. "I can't!" he protested. "I barely have enough time to read what I've got. Then I have to do extra work for Snape as it is. Professor Flitwick thought he'd be helpful and sent me a book on Shielding Charms. Dobby dropped it on my bed in the middle of the night and I 'bout lost it. It weighed at least a ton. I came up with my wand pointed at him and I sacred him badly." Harry shook his head with the memory of it.

"Heard you scream," Ron said, snickering, "like a girl."

Seamus Finnigan laughed and took the book, saying, "I got time Harry. I'll look it over for ya and see if I can pick out the best charms."

"Thanks, Seamus." Harry gulped his coffee and once again thought how lucky he was to have so many friends. The thought that they would soon be separated after they left school edged around the back of his brain.

The thought seemed to occur to all of them. Discussions about what they were going to do were an inevitable part of mealtime conversation. They still faced a possible war although that had been kept at bay. Most of them did not know that it was Harry and Snape that had made it possible.

Other topics of conversation were the Ministry of Magic and the massacre that had taken place the previous summer. Dumbledore had been found there in a state of unconscious surrounded by a bloody scene and several dead bodies. The issue was still not resolved even though Percy Weasley had been present, taken captive and later rescued by Harry. He remained at home in a state of depression. As far as Harry knew Percy still could not discuss the events of that day without breaking down completely and so it still remained a mystery.

"We have to hurry or we'll be late for class," Hermione said gathering her books. "We haven't even practiced our transfiguration."

Harry and Ron followed behind Hermione. They were chatting as they walked. "I sat there in the dark for an hour before I could turn the key in the lock," Harry said. "I'm going to write a letter to George and Fred and have them send me the information on muggle lock-picking that they learned. I'm not spending another night locked up in a closet. It was cold!" Harry was walking faster to keep up with Ron's long stride. He was talking about another of Snape's courses.

"If you ask me Harry, he enjoys this just a little too much," Ron was speaking of Snape and his new challenges. "Speaking of enjoying," Ron whispered, "Hermione has my study schedule all made out for exams. We're to take one hour every evening to review." He shook his head in resignation. "Watch out for her or she'll include you."

Harry followed him into the classroom. "We've got Quidditch practice this week. Ginny would kill us both if we missed it." Harry was speaking of Ginny Weasley who was Captain of the team. "I have to go and see Snape tonight. It'll be midnight before I get to bed, if I'm lucky."

They seated themselves and Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk and stood waiting for the students to sit and quiet themselves. "Mr. Potter, you are excused. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

Harry grumbled, picked up his bag and stuffed his book into and left the classroom.

_Something else to dump on the heap_, he thought tiredly. He found himself at the twin gargoyles and stood looking at them absently. _Password, what's the password_, he wondered.

"Sugar quills," said a smooth deep voice behind him. It was Snape.

Harry glanced around and they both stepped on the moving staircase. "Hello, Professor."

Snape nodded, he didn't look happy.

_But then he never looks happy_, Harry thought. They entered the double-wide wooden doors together, walked through the entryway past the whirring and shining objects that cluttered Dumbledore's tables and up to the desk. Harry saw a person sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Dumbledore looked up and stood as they entered.

"They are here," he said, "Good, good." He waved them closer.

Harry stepped around to the side and looked at the visitor and swallowed hard. "You!" he said in shock.

Sitting in front of him, dressed in her best muggle clothing was his Aunt Petunia. She glanced at him dismissively and then back to Dumbledore and then to Snape.

"Mrs. Dursley, may I present one of our instructors here at Hogwarts. This is Professor Snape," Dumbledore said. Snape bowed slightly and then shook her outstretched hand.

"How did you get here and what do you want?" Harry burst out. Both Dumbledore and Snape frowned. Harry didn't care. He thought he had seen the last of the Dursley family.

"Now, now Harry. There is no need to be rude." Dumbledore sat down and waved to a seat. "We need to discuss this like adults. Sit down Harry," The last was said more firmly and he felt a chair hit him in the back of the knees so that they buckled and he plopped down.

"I don't know that we need to discuss this in front of Professor Snake," she said, looking at Snape as if he were an actual serpent curled at her feet.

Harry would have laughed if he had not felt so angry. He supposed that Snape did look pretty formidable to those who weren't used to his all black clothing and his grim face.

"Professor SNAPE," Snape said, coolly.

"Professor Snape is very familiar with Harry's background and is providing individual instruction. You could say he is mentoring Harry and therefore should be aware of what is going on in Harry's life," Dumbledore said. "You can be assured that he will keep what you have to say confidential."

Petunia Dursley's lips formed a thin line and she clutched her pink purse in her lap. "Very well. It's come to our attention, my husband and I, that Harry…" she found it difficult to say his name and stuttered for a moment, "...my nephew has inherited a sum of money from his parents and his godfather."

"Is that what this is about?" Harry was on his feet, shouting. "You want money?"

Dumbledore stopped him with a glare. "Let her finish Harry." Dumbledore waved his hand and Harry was once again pushed back into his chair with some force.

Petunia continued, "We are also under the understanding that a marriage has taken place with a…a Gypsy girl! My nephew is not of age and must have my consent to marry. As such, I must insist that I am still his guardian and have the legal right… at least in the normal world," she faltered at this and glanced up at Dumbledore's office and the moving portraits on the walls who were listening in rapt attention, "to make decisions for him. I am his only living relative." Her voice trailed off into a whimper as her eyes roved up to the moving portraits.

Harry was furious. He knew what she was saying. She and his Uncle Vernon were exercising their right to act as guardians until he reached the age of adulthood and in doing so would also have guardianship over his money; which was what, he knew, they really wanted. He was caught up in thinking about it and almost missed Dumbledore's question.

"Mrs. Dursley, may I ask how you came by this information and who it was that helped you to find Hogwarts?" He was studying her with a very serious expression.

Harry was suddenly hanging on her words. The school was suppose to be unplottable, with many anti-muggle charms on it. _How had she gotten here? _he thought. Such information, if confided to a muggle, put the wizarding world at risk. he was very interested in hearing the answer to Dumbledore's question too.

"I am not at liberty to divulge that information," she said. "I think that you owe me the courtesy of not questioning me further about it. After all Mr. Dumbledore…"

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry snarled. She glanced at him looking suddenly alarmed.

"Yes. Professor…" she once again stared forward towards the old man. "I kept my promise to you. I took him in and cared for him," she said and Harry snorted. She continued, "I risked my family's welfare. When we asked for protection we didn't get it. There should be some compensation for that." Her hands were turning white with the grip she had on her purse which was now tucked under one arm as if she was in a room full of thieves.

"I would normally have gone to the authorities and have the marriage annulled. However, I understand that there is a child involved. The Gypsy…the girl is pregnant."

Harry was now on his feet and gawking at her as if someone had vomited on his shoes.

Snape spoke, "That is correct Mrs. Dursley."

Harry looked up, his mind suddenly fuzzy. _A child?_

Petunia Dursley turned white. "Well…well I will just… remove him from this school. I have the right to do that! I can do what I will until he is of age. I can prove that you have been negligent in your supervision of this underage… this boy." she exclaimed and then turned to him. "And I will. You will never see that Gypsy girl or her… your child, IF it is even yours to begin with."

Harry was still staring at Snape. He dropped his gaze to her now totally nonplussed, missing her insulting remark.

Dumbledore rose to his feet, "Would you give us a moment to speak in private, Mrs. Dursley. Please make yourself comfortable. Tea?" She nodded. Dumbledore waved his wand and left a very terrified muggle woman sitting with a cup of tea in her trembling hand.

Dumbledore and Snape each took one of Harry's arms, turned him around and marched him through a tapestry that Dumbledore held aside. Harry had been in Dumbledore's private quarters before and it was not a surprise. What was a surprise was that Dumbledore pulled out his wand and put a silencing charm on him immediately. They both continued to hold him.

"You must listen to me, Harry," Dumbledore said and held a finger to his lips. "Stay still and we will let go. You must hear what we have to say." Harry stopped struggling. "Good. Now, first, I'm sorry you had to learn about Nadya's pregnancy in this way." Dumbledore shared a poignant glance with Snape. "There are some very important things we need to consider and we have very little time to consider them." Harry nodded.

Snape took over, "Someone is coaching her. Someone who knows about you, knows about Sirius and the money left to you; a considerable amount of money by the way. Also knows about your wife and has led her here to the school… and, Mr. Potter we don't know what her or their motives are."

Harry was almost dancing up and down with fury, and could not speak. _I've got to get to Nadya!_ he thought.

"Harry, Harry," Dumbledore was keeping his voice low, trying to calm him. "We can't allow you to be taken back to the Dursleys just now. That would be fatal. I think if we give her what she asks for we can solve some of this for the time being. We can protect her family and, if your willing, give her money."

Snape still had Harry's arm and shook him. He seemed to understand what Harry's distress was about. "Nadya is safe. I have taken steps to that purpose."

Harry looked into his face and studied Snape's expression. He began to calm himself. He touched his chest and Dumbledore said FINITE INCANTATUM. The silencing charm was broken.

"Alright, fine!" he said. "She can have it all. I'll take her to Gringott's and we'll make sure it's all in her name. But I'm not leaving Hogwarts to go back to them." Harry said and turned on Snape, "I'd run away first. And, I want to know what you've done to protect Nadya and why it is you know that she's going to have a baby and I don't!" He was now almost as tall as Snape and was nose to nose with him.

"I don't like your tone of voice, Potter," Snape said carefully. "Control your emotions."

Harry wanted to reach up and rip Snape's face off but he held back and spoke calmly, "Would you mind, please, answering my questions, Professor?"

"I have performed the FIDELIUS charm on Nadya as soon as she told me that she was carrying your child. I am her secret keeper for now. She did not want you to know because she wanted you to finish school and knew that you would have second thoughts about doing so." Snape stood calmly explaining to Harry. " You need to focus on the fact that someone has been watching you."

"You must also consider that your Aunt has some legitimate worries, Harry," Dumbledore said. "She is your mother's sister. Her blood may be sought for the same purposes as your own, to reverse the spell on Voldemort. She and her family are in grave danger, too and someone is making us aware of that. The money is a side issue. It was a means to get her here to Hogwarts. She is being manipulated."

"I don't care about her or her family…," Harry began and was interrupted.

"Harry…" Dumbledore shook his head. "Listen…"

"No, you listen... ," Harry raised his voice and Snape's hand was on his wand, "Alright, alright you don't need that." He brushed the wand aside, dropped his voice and said, "Look, I owe no allegiance to the Dursleys, I think I paid for my keep with them. But that's beside the point. Do what you will, guard them or whatever. I'll give them money. I just want her out of my life!"

"We will do what we can Harry. But she has the right, she has the authority, to remove you from this school and keep you a virtual prisoner in her muggle home; which I might add has no protection.. She is your legal guardian. In the muggle world you must be eighteen to be considered of age." Dumbledore looked grim.

"No, she won't. I'll leave Hogwarts and disappear before I return to that…that place," Harry said, vehemently. "I will run away!"

"Let us do something so you don't have to take such actions," Dumbledore said. "In the meantime, we need to find her source and find out whether that source is acting as friend or foe. That will be a chore for you and Professor Snape to undertake."

Harry turned to Snape, "I will meet you in your office this evening at seven sharp. I definitely have a few questions I'd like to ask." Snape bowed so slightly it was barely visible.

The three returned to the main room. Petunia looked as if she had regained her composure but still glanced nervously up at the portraits lining the walls.

"Mrs. Dursley," Dumbledore said pleasantly, smiling as sat behind his desk. Harry and Snape stood behind her and remained standing and silent. She glanced over her shoulder and then focused on Dumbledore. He continued to speak, "I'm sorry we kept you waiting. I'd like to discuss what we think may be the best plan of action and see if you agree." He waited until she nodded. "Very well. Harry will accompany you to Gringott's bank in Diagon Alley. It is the wizarding bank," he explained. "I will send a letter with him so that all the assets that are held in his vaults will be placed in your name for your management until Harry turns eighteen."

He sat with his hands folded on the desk and continued to look at her over his half spectacles. "I will also arrange for your family to receive protection. I was negligent in not doing this sooner and you have my deepest apologies."

"I will not have a lot of strange people hanging around my home and family. If you are going to do this, I want some guarantee that they will be discreet," she spoke with some energy and Harry knew that her deepest fear was that the neighbors would find something to talk about.

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "In the meantime, Harry needs to continue his instruction here. This is his last year and it is very important that he finish his studies."

"On the condition that he not leave the school and have no contact with this…this girl you call his wife," she said with some disgust tinting her words.

Harry was held back from reaching out and strangling her from behind. Snape took hold of his arm and glared at him.

Dumbledore looked past her at Harry and then nodded in agreement.

_No, no_, Harry shouted in his head. _You can't do that!_

"I'm going to assign one of our students as your guide, Mrs. Dursley. You can stay at the Inn in Hogsmeade, our little village not far from here. In the morning we will arrange transportation for you and Harry. I must tell you… and I truly do not wish to offend… but we must provide you with appropriate attire. I'm afraid that you would cause quite a stir if you arrive in Diagon Alley in Mug…in the clothing that you currently wear."

She glanced at her immaculate pink suit dress and frowned.

"Harry would you mind taking your Aunt to the entrance. I will have Hagrid bring a coach around and I think perhaps I can trust Hermione Granger to act as Mrs. Dursleys' guide." Dumbledore stood, as did Petunia.

Harry was furious with the man. He didn't want to take her anywhere. He didn't want to be near her, but he realized that Snape was watching him. It was good training for him to deal with someone he loathed; it helped him keep his feelings in check.

His aunt followed him out of the room and stumbled as they stepped on the moving staircase. Harry reached out to grab her arm and then withdrew it immediately. She stood watching the spiraling wall her jaw set firmly. They didn't speak.

She followed behind him as he walked the maze of hallways and stairs from Dumbledore's office to the main entrance. They stood waiting with students passing them on the way to classes and staring at the strange muggle woman standing beside Harry, whispering as they passed.

At long last, Hermione came hurrying up to meet them. She had shed herself of her school robe and wore some of her own muggle clothing. She introduced herself, "Hello Mrs. Dursley, I'm Hermione Granger. Professor Dumbledore asked me to escort you to Hogsmeade and stay with you for the evening." Hermione reached out to shake Petunia's hand.

Harry could tell that his Aunt relaxed a little at being greeted by a more-or-less normal person and Hermione was being very gracious. At the same time, they heard the carriage pull into the drive. Hermione took Petunia's arm and walked ahead of Harry, ignoring him. They approached the carriage drawn by four black horses, Hagrid was driving. When Petunia saw the half-giant, she shrank back and Hermione had to speak soothing words to her as she helped her climb in.

Harry stood back and watched the carriage roll out onto the road in the afternoon light. He spun on his heel and walked back into the castle with murderous thoughts rattling around in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You need to control your feelings, Potter," Snape said. He was being particularly harsh to Harry that evening as they discussed the day's events. "This is an opportunity for you to find out who her source is. She will not disclose that information unless you can be a bit more beguiling than you have been up to this point. There is every chance that this is connected to the Dark Lord." The man was standing near his own cauldron, adding ingredients and setting his sand glass to mark the time.

Harry was watching. He used all of his strength not to begin shouting at the man who worked so calmly . _This is my life, my family!_ he thought furiously. _Your playing at this like a game of chess. _"Why did you keep the information about Nadya from me?" he asked.

Snape looked up. "Because she asked me to and made me swear an oath to it." He said it matter-of-factly.

Harry was growing angry and also feeling puzzled. He didn't understand why Nadya would choose Snape, a person she hardly knew. "She did?"

Snape held up his index finger in a gesture indicating that Harry needed to wait to ask further questions. He then added an ingredient to the cauldron, stirred counter-clockwise twice and put out the flame underneath. "There. That needs to breath." He pulled his apron over his head and pulled his robe sleeves down. "Sit, Mr. Potter."

Harry sat at a desk, waiting. All he could do was think about how much he disliked Snape at this moment.

Snape sat opposite. "Nadya came to me Halloween night. She told me about her pregnancy then. Your young wife is very wise for her age. She is aware of the person she married and the tasks that lie before you. She chooses to not stand in the way of that work. She also knew that she could become a target; a way to manipulate you and control you." Harry started to speak and Snape held up his hand to stop him, "Please, Mr. Potter, let me finish."

Harry waited. For once Snape was not growling or snapping at him. "That has suddenly and unexpectedly become the situation," Snape said. "She asked me to take on the job of giving you more education and training, to prepare you for the work you have ahead. In turn, I offered her a means to stay safe. Thus; the Fidelius Charm."

"Why you?!" Harry gasped.

Snape stood and moved away, answering very calmly, "You would have to ask her."

"I want to go to her," Harry said.

"That is the very thing you cannot and should not do," Snape replied, turning back to him. "You would lead them directly to her and risk your wife and the life of your child. I will not tell you where they are."

Harry stood and faced Snape and felt his strength ooze away into despair. He knew that unless Snape revealed her whereabouts he and anyone else looking for her would never find her.

"Why can't we use veritaserum on my Aunt?" Harry asked, searching frantically for another solution.

Snape looked at him curiously, a small frown on his face. "It would poison her. Muggles do not have the same body chemistry, nor can we use any other form of magic if that was your next question."

Harry left Snape's office and returned to the common rooms. Ron was there as well as Ginny. The rest of the Gryffindors were finishing up there suppers in the Great Hall.

"Ron did you know?" Harry asked after explaining what had happened earlier in the day. "Did you know Nadya was pregnant?"

Ron shook his head. "I really didn't mate, honest. But I think Hermione did. She's been really secretive lately and she's been learning Romani (the language of the gypsy)." Ron looked mildly apologetic. "Leave it the her to do that kin do thing."

"Ginny?" Harry turned on the red head girl. Ginny was pretending to study.

"I didn't know, Harry, I swear," she answered, also looking concerned. "Harry, I know this must be really awful for you, but if you'd let us I think we can help a little."

Harry shook his head, grumbling, "How can you help?" All he could think of was Nadya. The camp or what the Rom called the Kumpania had long since dispersed for winter. Each family wagon would be sheltering in some house in some area and he would never be able to find her without Snape. He also couldn't find it in himself to control his rage at his aunt. It broke out, "I just want to kill my Aunt!"

"Harry," Ginny began and edged closer. "Look, we have this opportunity that we can't miss. Whoever is feeding your aunt information will contact her at some point, probably tonight even. I mean she just had a meeting with you and that person is going to want information on how it went. Now, I know Hermione is there, but that person isn't going to show themselves when she's around. Someone needs to be there out of sight watching."

Ron looked at his younger sister and his eyebrows went up in surprise. 'That's right, good thinking Sis." He turned to Harry, "What do you think? We could sneak down to Hogsmeade and spy on your aunt. I mean we could get a few of us together and take watches through the day and night." Ron looked enthusiastic. He lowered his head as a few people began to file into the room, "We have to choose carefully, but I think that we can find a way to watch her even when we have classes during the day."

Harry thought about it and thought it didn't sound like a bad idea. He and Snape were going to have to find the person one way or another. This would give them a head start in gathering information and he knew that Snape would also be watching him closely. "All right, but I'm going first. We can go through the tunnel under the one-eye witch. Snape still doesn't know about that one yet. We can do it tonight since I won't have to report o him until tomorrow and I've finished my work for him today."

"I'm going with you," Ginny said. "I can tell Hermione what were doing. It'd be better, I'm not as obvious as you are Harry. It'll be like I'm visiting or something. If someone is watching they'll hardly suspect me," she said and slammed the book shut. "I'll just go and get my cloak."

"I'll start talking to a few people," Ron said slipped off the bench and Harry stood with him.

"Ron," Harry held him back and commented, "Choose wisely. Whoever they run into may be very dangerous and they should be able to protect themselves pretty good. And… well...I just wanted to says , thanks."

Ron's easy blush rose in his cheeks. "No problem," he said with his usual air of forced nonchalance.

Harry climbed the steps to his dorm room and retrieved his own cloak. At that moment a 'Caw, Caw' sound came from outside his window. He opened it to retrieve a black Raven, called Dante. It was Harry's means of sending mail when he was traveling with the Kumpania. His own snowy owl, Hedwig, was used for his normal post. The two often sat on opposite sides of his bed staring at one another. The only difficulty was that Dante was not as well trained as Hedwig and Harry had a hard time getting him to deliver the mail properly.

He wasn't thinking of that at the moment Instead he was pondering a thought as he gazed at the raven. _I can send a message to Nadya,_ he thought. _I can use Dante. The Fidelius charm doesn't work on birds_. He pulled on his robe and promised himself that as soon as he returned he was going to send a long letter to his wife. The thought didn't occur to him that she might not be able to read or write in English.

He raced down the stairs and joined Ginny. Harry had retrieved his invisibility cloak after it had changed a number of hands over the course of time. He carried it with him in case he needed to use it. The halls were busy with students going back and forth to the library and other parts of the castle. He and Ginny hurried along to the corridor with the statute of the hump-backed witch. Harry knew the words to open it by heart.

The corridor was clear. "Okay. DISSENDIUM." Harry touched the tip of his wand to the statute and a space opened behind it . Ginny went in first and he followed. When the opening closed, they lit their wands and proceeded down the tunnel. He was intent on hurrying along through the tunnel as fast as he could while Ginny, who had never been in it, was looking around more.

"Ginny, hurry up," Harry exclaimed.

"Ok Harry, I'm coming." She stopped to examine a wall. "Did you know there are ancient runes inscribed on these walls. Just here. Look." She ran her hand over the small crumbling surface of an archway he had never seen before.

"Ginnnnnny!" he growled. They hurried on. He realized that he had never seen the markings before and filed them in his memory for future reference. Snape would no doubt have him groveling in the dark somewhere again and paying attention to such things was paramount to his survival.

They arrived in the cellar of the shop after it had closed. It was dark and quiet as Harry raised the door that hid the tunnel. They moved through the cellar in the dark and up the stairs, Ginny holding on to his cloak. They entered the shop and could see out the ice- encrusted shop windows. It had started snowing again and the darkened street looked like undisturbed ice cream cones.

Harry reached for the front door and Ginny grabbed his hand to stop him. "You'll set off the alarms. The door are enchanted," she whispered. "I'll do it. Then we can get back in when we're ready." She waved her wand and Harry saw the faint aura of light that surrounded the door disappear.

He nodded, and slipped it open mumbling his thanks. They were alone in the streets. Even the lanterns shed very little light with the deepening snow. They were able to stick to the shadows and make their way into the village covering their tracks as they went. There were several Inns in the little village. Harry headed for one and Ginny the other. "We meet back here in ten minutes," he said.

They both checked the Inns and returned to the chosen meeting site. "I found them," Harry said. "I didn't think they'd be at the Hog's Head anyway." They moved off slowly into the dark.

Neither spoke until they were under the snow-laden eaves of the chateau lodge. Ginny went up the back stairs and disappeared into the warmth of the bright light from the door she opened. Harry moved back into the dark and through a shed housing barrels and sacks of goods.

He listened intently, using all of his skills to make his way through the dark. There was a ladder on the wall leading up to the floor above. He climbed slowly and pushed the trap door gently. The opening led to a kitchen. His nose was assailed immediately by the smells of cooking and he could see feet rushing around a brightly lit area some feet away. He had entered through the storage shed.

Waiting until the sound of footsteps retreated from the opening, he pushed the door open and slipped into the small room. He pulled on the invisibility cloak and stood watching and waiting. The kitchen was a flurry of activity and overheated. There were two women with large platters balanced on the tips of their wands and two cooks scurrying about the kitchen. Flames roared in the open fireplace and smoke shot up the vent.

Harry kept his back against the wall and slid along it until he reached the narrow winding stairs that led to the upper floors. These were the servants backstairs, well-worn and used. He worried that if he was on them and someone attempted to go up or down, he'd be discovered. There was not enough room for two people. Crossing his fingers, he ran up the stairs on his tiptoes and breathed with some relief when he reached the first floor landing.

He had to find a place near the room where he and others could watch with a view to both sets of stairs. Trying several doorknobs, he found a door to a cupboard at the end of the hall with a perfect view of the entire hallway. It reminded him of the cupboard he had lived in at the Dursleys. This one held fresh linen and cleaning supplies and had room to hide a fully grown person. Harry slipped in and watched. Ginny was right on time. She knocked softly on a door and waited; her hood was drawn over her head.

Hermione opened the door and there was a brief conversation before the two stepped out into the hall. Harry didn't reveal his position, but waited until they had finished speaking and Hermione returned to the room. Ginny moved down the hall past him. As planned, she took a position on the first floor to watch the activity in the main dining area and near the front door.

Harry waited in the dark, making himself comfortable in a position where he continuously check the hallway. It was lit by one lantern and very narrow, but he could hear even the faintest of footsteps and see the whole person unless they stood in front of the door. Hermione left the room as instructed by Ginny and walked slowly towards the front stairway. She reached out, as he had done, and touched several doorknobs along the way, trying each one. Harry knew what she was thinking; that perhaps his Aunt's associate was in one of the rooms. Then she disappeared down the stairs and Harry was left in silence.

Harry hadn't been alone all day and he sat thinking about Nadya. It felt very strange to think that he was going to have a child, a baby. He wasn't sure he felt ready for that. He hadn't even spent much time with Nadya. They were married the summer before following the school year. They had spent the summer together and then he had gone to Knockturn Alley and spent the first weeks of the school term trying to survive.

Harry stared at the vacant hallway. _Somebody was already trying to use her_, he thought, _to get to me_. He once again remembered the old feelings he had earlier in the year and the words Snape had spoken, _It doesn't pay to have relationships_. Then he remembered his argument. He didn't want to have to go through life alone like Snape. He wanted his family and friends around him. He had to admit, it was quite a price to pay.

He waited in the dark for an hour and then slipped out and joined Ginny again in the dark shed. Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey were ready to stand watch. Harry told them where he had hidden himself. Then, he and Ginny retraced their steps, Ginny performing a vanishing charm on their footprints until they reached the door of the shop. They went back through the cellar and the tunnel. This time when they climbed through the opening behind the one-eye witch the halls were quiet.

They started back for the Gryffindor Common rooms.

"Harry don't worry about watching the rest of the night," Ginny said. "I'll manage it. Ron's rounding people up and I'll make sure they know what to do. You need to go and rest, you have to take her to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Harry nodded as they entered through the portrait hole at the Gryffindor Common rooms. Ron was busy in the corner talking quietly to several people including Seamus and Dean Thomas. There were third and fourth year students that Harry didn't recognize. Ron gave him a cursory glance and then turned back to the people around him.

_How are we going to get to Diagon Alley_? he wondered as he climbed the stairs to the dorms. Exhausted from the heavy schedule and Snape's exercises, and the surprise visit from his aunt, he dropped onto the bed fully clothed and closed his eyes. _A baby! _he thought. _I'm going to have a baby_. He turned and looked at the picture of his parents with him as an infant. Now more than ever, Harry wished he had someone he could talk to.

Harry slept for a few hours before he woke in the dark and felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. He was up and had his wand lit before he was fully awake.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he bellowed in a loud whisper.

"Shhh, Harry, you'll wake Neville." She had her hand on his mouth and had pulled the bed curtains closed. "Everyone is out working except Neville and you're about to wake him."

"Hermione, you're in our dorm room!" Harry was now fully awake and sitting up.

"Keep your voice down. We have to talk and it's better if we do it here." She sat cross-legged at the foot of his bed. "Dean and Seamus and Ron are still in Hogsmeade watching your aunt. I can't be gone long either."

Harry shoved his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"I think it's time we talk," she began.

"About the secret you've been keeping," he finished for her. This time he was angry.

She nodded and said, "And the one you've been keeping."

"Nadya told you she was pregnant," he said.

"Yes."

"That day when she left, you swore to her that you wouldn't tell me," he continued.

"Yes."

"How would my aunt or anyone else find out unless she told them. She made you and Snape swear to keep it from me and she made him her secret keeper. Why would she do that Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath and stared at the curtain and then at him, "I think she wanted me to know about it because I could stop you from doing something foolish on her behalf. Just in case. She wouldn't want you to worry about her." She sat for a minute, scratched her nose and continued. "What you have to do is important, really important."

Harry stared at her. Her cloak was still moist from dragging it in the snow "Wait, Hermione." He pulled the curtain back and looked over at Neville's bed. The boy was fast asleep and taking little puffing snores and holding his pillow in his arms. "Go ahead."

"Your aunt didn't tell me much but she let slip that a prophecy was made before you were born. The prophecy predicted that you would have to kill Lord Voldemort or be killed by him. Is that true?" Hermione leaned in speaking low.

Harry stared at her dumbfounded. "How would she know? The only people who know are Dumbledore, Snape and me."

She looked at him and then slowly nodded and said, "I knew that there was something that you couldn't tell us; Ron and me. I'm really sorry Harry. You've been carrying this around for a long time. No wonder you went off by yourself."

They sat in silence and listened to Neville's muffled snore through the curtains. Hermione chewed on her fingernails and frowned. "These are connected somehow. You say that only Dumbledore and Snape knew about the prophecy besides you. Only Snape and I knew about Nadya."

"Snape?- Snape knew," Harry said. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that Snape would give secrets away. He pondered what she was saying. "Hermione, there was one other person who heard the prophecy. Dumbledore told me that Professor Trelawney was in a trance and was telling the prophecy when they were overheard. The person who overheard was thrown from the Hog's Head Inn and never heard the entire prophecy. When he repeated it to Voldemort he only got part of it. That's why Voldemort wanted the recorded prophecy that was in the Department of Mysteries. That's why Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters were there and I was tricked into thinking Sirius was being tortured. It couldn't be removed by anyone other than the person connected to it; me or Voldemort. He had to get me there to remove the prophecy." Harry hated having to remember the reason for Sirius' death and she caught him wool-gathering with her next question.

"Who was the person that overheard the prophecy?" she asked.

"Dumbledore never said," Harry answered.

"Snape was a Death Eater at the time. It could have been him. It was the year before or the year you were born," she mused.

"Dumbledore's never going to tell me who it was," Harry said.

"How is your aunt involved in this?" Hermione curled around and laid her head on his pillow while he sat holding his knees.

"I pretty sure she's being used. They pulled her in using the money as bait. She doesn't want anything else. As soon as she has it she'll go home."

"Do you think she's the bait?" Hermione mumbled with her eyes closed, "To get you out in the open?" She pulled up his blanket and covered her wet legs.

"I can't believe that Professor Snape would do this; risk Nadya. Hermione, he's her secret keeper." Harry looked down at the girl who appeared almost asleep, but opened her eyes and returned his gaze.

"We could trail him," she said. "Both ways. Watch your aunt and see who visits her and trail Snape."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Harry whispered. "I've been playing these little war games with Snape for two months and I haven't been successful yet. I have no idea if I could trail him. It's just been other people; teachers, Mrs. Norris. He'd catch me in a minute."

"Maybe not," she began," We have an advantage. We have the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map and…and we'll think of other things along the way." She rolled to her side and propped her head up with her hand.

"If my aunt is bait to get me out in the open, then it will happen tomorrow," he said.

"Professor Dumbledore said he made arrangements to have you escort her by train. Instead of you going by train, I'll go instead. You apparate to Diagon Alley and meet us at Gringott's." She dropped her head on his pillow.

"Hermione, I can't let you do that!" Harry said with alarm.

"Why not? It's safest. If they want you, then they'll leave her and me alone when they discover you're not on the train," she said and snuggled, turning on her side away from him, "He'll have someone watching and they'll see that I got on with her instead of you."

Harry laid back next to her and said NOX. The wand light went out leaving them in the dark. Her body was very warm laying beside him and very soon his eyes closed and he drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

At exactly six o'clock in the morning the curtains to Harry's bed were pulled aside and Ron stared down at his girlfriend wrapped in the arms of his best friend. They came awake when the sun hit them in the face. It was Hermione who was the first to sit up and look dumbly over at Harry. He had fallen asleep with his glasses on and knew immediately who was looking down at him. He was a little amazed that his arm was numb from the shoulder down and Hermione was sitting beside him fully clothed and looking up at Ron.

"What!…what?" Ron stammered. Two other heads appeared around the edge of the curtain; Neville and Seamus.

"Oh my!" Hermione squealed and jumped out of the bed, "Meet you down in the common room in fifteen minutes," she said to Harry. "We've got to rush, if I'm going to make the train." She was out of the room before Harry sat up.

"Hey, Harry… ." Seamus was grinning. "That could get you expelled."

"That or a fat lip," Ron said roughly, gawking at him, the red in his face rising.

"Neville?" Harry noticed the boy and ignored Seamus' remark, "Would you and Seamus meet us downstairs in a minute. I'd like to talk to Ron." The two left and Ron was standing looking out the window while Harry dressed in a robe. He hurriedly told Ron what he and Hermione had talked about including the whole prophecy. Harry could see the shoulders drop as he spoke. "Honestly Ron, you don't think Hermione and I…?"

"No," Ron answered, "I didn't. It was just a shock. What did she mean she's going to catch the train."

"We think my aunt was sent here to bait me out into the open. Hermione's going with her on the train and I'm going to apparate to Diagon Alley. In the meantime , someone needs to keep a constant watch on Snape- every hour. I'll leave the invisibility cloak and the map and you have to be in charge." Harry was gathering his clothes and headed for the shower. Ron followed. He remained dressed in his school clothes from the day before.

"I'll try Harry, but that's not going to be easy," Ron said, mumbling. For once he looked like Neville did whenever Snape's name was mentioned. Neville still had not overcome his fear of the Professor.

"You're telling me!" Harry was already soaping his hair. Five minutes later he was dressed, although a bit damp and racing down to the Common room with Ron still in tow. He pulled his wand and was trying to dry spots on his clothing as he walked.

"You know you could have told us," Ron said, "about the 'you-know-what." He referred to the prophecy.

"Yes, I could have," Harry said and stopped long enough to look him in the eye. "Sorry. It took awhile to absorb it. Then I got sort of…" Harry dropped his head, "depressed about it. Dumbledore told me the day Sirius died."

Ron patted his arm, "Understand, mate. I do." He was looking uncomfortable and just kept patting Harry on the arm.

"It's alright," Harry said and took the hand and shook it firmly. "So you'll take care of things here?'

"Oh, yeah." Ron nodded as Hermione came into the room. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and pulled Harry through the portrait hole leaving Ron blushing wildly.

"Harry, we've got to hurry." Hermione was already running along the corridor towards the front entrance. He was hurrying along with her. They ran across the grounds and stopped at the front entrance. "Harry I've got another idea about who told your aunt." She was almost breathless. "Apparate to Hogsmeade in front of the Inn and I'll tell you then. In a minute then?" She disappeared with a Pop! and Harry followed.

She talked as they climbed the stairs to his Aunt's room, "You know how I used to always defend Professor Snape with Ron. He always believed that Snape was against you. Well, I still believe that Professor Snape is on our side. I mean it's so hard to believe with all that's happened that he would give Nadya up and reveal the prophecy about you."

"Then who could it be?" Harry asked. "I want to believe in him, too. It's awfully hard when we don't know how anyone else would know that information.""

"It could very well have been Snape that was thrown from the Hog's Head the night Professor Trelawney made the prediction to Dumbledore. He also could have told Voldemort about it and then changed sides when Voldemort killed your mother. Once done he couldn't take it back but he could protect you or the child of the prophecy."

"Hermione, we're back where we started," Harry said, huffing to keep up with her.

"Harry, it's just intuition or…" she stumbled and he caught her and held on. "I think Nadya told your aunt. Or sent someone to her."

"Nadya!" Harry let go in surprise. "But why?"

"I think she's in trouble and this was the only way she knew how to reach you. She made me swear, and Snape swear to protect her secret. You said it on the day she left; 'Hermione, if you swear, it's like writing it in blood to her people'. She wouldn't have told anyone unless it was an emergency. Harry did you ever tell her about the prophecy?"

"No. But her people know anyway," he said. Hermione stopped to look at him with a puzzled expression. "They just know. Don't ask me how. The Roma have powers that…"

She interrupted him by pulling his arm, "Your Aunt just knows to much. Only Nadya knew that kind of information. She gave it willingly or…had it forced from her." She frowned and looked at him with deep concern in her eyes, "I'm sorry, that was cruel to you, but I think we need to expect it you know."

He nodded and couldn't bring himself to say anything. _How would they have gotten to her, _he wondered. Snape was her secret-keeper. Once again the memories of his parents and Sirius and Peter Pettigrew scratched at his mind.

They discussed their plan as they hurried along. It was to look like he was getting on the train with Hermione and his Aunt and then step off the other side and apparate. If someone were watching they would believe he was still on the train.

"What do you think we need to do?" Harry asked, sick with worry.

"Follow the plan," she answered, "I think she is leading us to her. I was wrong in thinking it was to draw you out and away from Hogwarts. At least, I hope I was wrong. Harry, I just have this feeling that this is a trail of breadcrumbs. Still, either way it's safer for you, if you are the target, to have you apparate to London."

"If you're right then we need to go back to Hogwarts and make Snape tell us where she is. He's her secret keeper." Harry was facing her. They were in the hallway of the second floor. "How could she be in danger, unless he revealed her whereabouts?"

Hermione pulled him close and whispered, "We shouldn't talk about this here. It's too late to go back to Snape. Come on." They knocked on the door and were met by a woman in a pink nightgown and curlers. Harry was very familiar with the look of his Aunt early in the morning. "Aunt Petunia, our train leaves in an hour. We thought we should wake you so that you could have breakfast. We'll meet you downstairs." Harry said and stepped down the hall happily leaving Hermione with her.

Petunia Dursley walked into the room, her pink purse grasped tightly in her hands. She was dressed, however, in a witches clothes. It was obvious to Harry that Hermione had a hand in dressing her. His aunt looked almost like a normal person in his world. She saw them and hurried towards them.

All Harry could think about was how difficult the day was going to be. If his aunt was this frightened in an wizard Inn with fairly normal people around them, how was she going to be when they went to Gringott's and saw the goblins and took the cart to the vaults? Even that had been a shock the first time it had happened to him.

Hermione smiled pleasantly, and said, "I'm so sorry we woke you so abruptly. I know I hate to have that happen." She poured the woman coffee and offered various foods on the table. "Would you like some of this Mrs. Dursley?"

Harry's aunt ate sparingly and didn't speak to Harry throughout the meal. As quickly as he could manage, he paid for their meal and hurried them to the station.

"Hermione, do you think I should go ahead an apparate?" he asked as they were boarding.

"Yes," she whispered. "Go on ahead. It's safer for you. I'll try and talk to her," Hermione watched as Petunia moved down the aisle of the train and found a compartment. "Better go now," she said and gave him a quick hug. "We'll find her Harry don't worry."

He was mildly relieved. Hermione seemed to be thinking on her feet better than he was. He watched her enter the compartment and then he stepped off the other side of the train away from the platform and apparated.

He waited at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, now officially his home. Sirius had given it to him in his will. Harry found it difficult to be in the house which was still being used for the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. He had been initiated into the Order along with Hermione and Ron that very summer but stayed away from the gloomy house and its' memories.

He wandered the halls, now clean of portraits and dark arts instruments, of which there had been plenty. He walked from room to room, each empty of furnishings except for the few that were in use. Each room held memories of the Weasleys, of Remus Lupin, a friend and an old professor, and especially of Sirius. Harry thought it felt like old wounds were opened, not as sharp as fresh ones, but still painful.

The present situation was aggravating but he knew that he could deal with his aunt and his uncle and probably get them out of his life forever. If Remus had been right- who also inherited money from Sirius- Harry had more money then he could ever hope to spend. He sat in the sitting room and thought about it. He didn't want the money, it was tainted by the dark arts and the Black family. He could only guess at how it had been gotten.

The large clock in the hallway chimed the hour. He still had time to wait until Hermione and Petunia arrived on the train from Hogsmeade. He grew curious. Each time he had been to No. 12 Grimmauld Place he had not seen the old house elf, Kreacher. He started at the top of the house in an old attic stuffed full of old furniture and unidentifiable objects. He moved from floor to floor searching down long hallways and had to back track several times when he reached strange situations; like a stairway that led to a ceiling and doors that opened on to walls.

After an hour, the clock that someone had moved into the hallway, again chimed. Tired and dusty and completely confused Harry gave up the search and headed for the kitchen. It had not been used for several days, although it was clean. He waved his wand and made a cup of tea, sitting at the long wooden table. He could almost see people seated at the table; Mad-eye Moody, Shacklebolt, both alive but in Voldemort's hands. The Weasley's lined the table, including; Bill and Charlie, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, the twins- George and Fred. This brought a slight smile to his lips. Hermione and Ron of course, and Tonks and Sirius.

_This isn't any good_, he thought. He finished his tea and set the freshly scrubbed cup and saucer back in the cabinet. Harry knew that he was thinking of other things rather than allowing his mind wander to Nadya. _It will be unbearable if something happens to her because of me_, he thought. He didn't think he could go through another death of someone he loved. He glanced around to make sure nothing was left when he heard the front door open.

Harry opened the kitchen door cautiously, having learned to distrust everything from his harsh training under Snape. He knew it was unlikely that anyone other than a member of the Order could get through the enchantments and charms placed on the entrance door. For a moment, he even thought Sirius had come home and would walk down the hall and greet him.

_Harry you've gone mental_, he was thinking to himself and almost said aloud. He reached the hall and saw the man shaking out a wet umbrella. It was Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" Harry said and startled the man.

"Harry! Good heavens!" The man held his chest and then smiled at Harry. "I didn't expect anyone to be here."

"I'm so glad you're here," Harry said. "I thought you were on tour, promoting your book on werewolves?" Harry knew that since they had invented a cure for werewolves that there were very few left in the world and it had made Remus a celebrity.

"I was and then I received a letter from Dumbledore asking if I wouldn't stop here," Remus answered. "Do you know why he would do that, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm only here for a few minutes Remus. I have to meet the train." He proceeded to explain what had happened with his aunt and the arrangements he and Hermione had made. He neglected to mention Nadya.

Remus studied him carefully, "I don't think Dumbledore would have sent me to guard you, Harry. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore knows you can take care of yourself." The man frowned slightly and then hung a wet coat up. "Well, I'll hear from him eventually. Do you have time for a cup of tea? I'm chilled."

"Had one, but I'll join you," Harry said. "I don't like being here alone much," he admitted.

Remus glanced over and replied, "Know what you mean, Harry."

Harry followed him to the kitchen. Ever since Lupin had been his teacher Harry found it comforting to have the wizard around. He had always been very kind and helpful and was Harry's father's last living friend. It was almost like having his father near again.

They talked for a half hour and then Harry noticed the time. "Remus would you like to go and help me fetch my aunt and Hermione? I have to take her to Diagon Alley and then I think she'll just go home. "Of course it would be helpful to have someone keep watch on her. I really want to know who her informant is after she gets home, but I'll talk to Dumbledore about that."

Remus smiled and said, "Might as well, Harry. Like you said, it's stuffy here in this old house alone."

"By the way Remus," Harry walked with him down the hall and got his own cloak, "do you know what happened to Kreacher? Did he finally die or something? I searched all over the house and couldn't find him."

Lupin's face whitened a little and he hurried with his cloak and umbrella. "No idea, Harry, no idea."

They arrived just as the train pulled into the station. Petunia was one of the first to step off with her bag in her hand. Harry walked up to her and stopped. He glanced at the windows and didn't see Hermione. In the meantime, Petunia was looking at Lupin who finally introduced himself and held out a hand for her to shake. She shook once and quickly withdrew her hand.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry stepped up on one of the stairs and peered into the compartment, "where's Hermione?"

Petunia paled. "I don't know. Some man stopped by the compartment and asked her to step out. They went down the hall and never returned. She left me all alone on this …this train." Petunia looked at the train with some measure of distrust as she did everything in the wizarding world. "Shall we proceed to this Diagon Alley place," she began, pronouncing it Di-agon Alley. "I want to be getting home."

Harry stared at her and then turned to Lupin, "Remus will you take that end and I'll take this one." He pointed his finger at his aunt, "YOU stay here and don't move!"

"WELL! I…" she began.

He had already sprinted up the remaining steps and was in the train moving from compartment to compartment. _Hermione where are you,_ he thought furiously. _You'd just better be on this train! _

He stepped off at the end and ran towards Lupin. They met next to the startled woman. "She's not here!" Harry exclaimed. Remus shook his head. "Remus would you help me," Harry took one of his aunt's arms.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Lupin asked, startled by his behavior. He took the other arm of a now terrified Aunt Petunia and held her waiting for Harry's answer.

"I'm going to apparate with her to Grimmauld Place. That's the first thing I'm going to do. Are you coming or not?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, she's a muggle. We don't know if it will hurt her or not." Remus was protesting even as Harry was dragging her along.

"Don't…don't hurt me," Petunia huffed, cringing from their touch.

"I don't care if she's muggle and gets hurt!" Harry said hotly. "On the count of three, you apparate with me or I go alone. I have to tell you, Remus, I haven't ever done a side-along apparation." He started counting, "One."

"Harry..." Remus protested, struggling to hold the whining woman.

"Two," Harry announced.

"Oh, alright," Remus said and nodded.

"Three." They apparated.

Harry almost had to drag his mewling aunt up the steps of No. 12 Grimmauld Place when she saw the house become visible between the two adjoining houses. By the time they got through the front door she had scratched him and they were all soaking wet from the pouring rain.

"Harry," Remus shook the water from his eyed. "Calm down. Go fetch your Aunt a towel," he demanded.

Harry didn't want to go anywhere. He was gripping her arm so tightly that his fingers were white and she was screaming. Remus straightened himself and used a more commanding voice, "Harry, do as I say. I will stay here with your Aunt."

Harry knew that he could magically make a whole roomful of towels appear if he wanted to. He also knew that he was very close to strangling his aunt with his bare hands and left the room to let Remus calm her down.

He stood in the bathroom wiping his own hair and cleaning his glasses with trembling hands before he could pull himself together enough to grab the towels and ascend the staircase. He found them in the sitting room. Petunia had a cup of tea in her trembling hands. Harry could see bruises on her arms where he had gripped her and he didn't care.

"I insist that we complete our business so that I can go home," she said the minute she saw him.

"You're not going anywhere, Aunt Petunia," Harry said and stood before her glaring.

"Now, Harry," Remus began and then stopped when he saw his face, raised his hands in defeat and stepped back.

Petunia tried to give Harry one of her glaring looks, that would, when he was young, send him to his cupboard. It failed. He advanced on her, "You are in my world now, Aunt Petunia. I am the one who sets the rules here," he began. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to Hermione. While you're at it, I also want to know who has been providing you information."

"You can't do this to me!" she shrieked. The teacup dropped to the floor unnoticed.

"I can and will. I will send a note to Uncle Vernon that if he wants you back alive he will keep his mouth shut or you will die." Harry pulled out his wand, "I have already killed once; a rather nasty, horrible person not unlike yourself." He voice was steady and he felt a calmness coming over him. "If you're feeling very lucky, Aunt, you can walk away with millions of dollars in gold. Of course, there will be a guarantee that you will not interfere in my life again. If you are not lucky or choose to be stubborn, I shall..." He pointed the wand at her and she shrank back, terrified.

Remus spoke, his voice shaky. "Harry you don't mean that! She is your only living relative."

"She's no a relative of mine. She denounced my mother years before I was born and she came to Hogwarts to extort money from me. I would have no trouble in ridding the world of her," Harry said the words coldly, continuing to point his wand at her face. She was obviously aware of the potential in the wand. Her eyes crossed as she stared at its' tip. She remained frozen in place, mouth gaping open.

"Mr. Potter, what have I told you about controlling your emotions?" A voice came from the doorway. Snape stood dripping onto the oriental carpet, his own wand pointed at Harry.

Harry held his wand steady, not moving a muscle and said,. "I am not going to give her up. She knows who is doing this, whose threatening Nadya. And now Hermione has disappeared. I will kill her before you can do anything to me."

Snape's voice was calm, as he said, "Very well kill her…or use her, I won't argue the point. I'm only saying that you're not getting high marks from me for this little stunt."

Harry looked up in astonishment. "High marks…high..." he choked in surprise.

"EXPELIARMUS" Snape snatched Harry's wand from the air. "There. Now. Shall we all calm down. You didn't follow Dumbledore's instructions, Mr. Potter," he said. "And you are not the only one who knows how to track someone. Mr. Weasley's attempts to follow me were pretty pathetic and we will have further discussion on the matter at a later date. However, now," Snape was shaking out his cloak and holding his wand still pointed at Harry when Ron stepped through the doorway from behind Snape. "now, we must discuss other pertinent issues. Don't you agree Mr. Potter."

Remus interrupted, looking curious as well as relieved, "Do you know where she is, Severus?"

Snape glanced at Lupin and tucked his wand away.

"Harry," Ron looked wild with anxiety, "did she tell you anything?" He was referring to Petunia who had been stunned into silence by Harry's threats. "Do you know where Hermione is?"

He didn't question how Ron would have known about Hermione's disappearance only that it was likely Snape had told him after following him. he was more interested in his Aunt and continued to glare at her. "No, but we are about to find out what she knows," Harry answered staring at her.

"Hello, Remus," Severus said politely and stepped further into the room. He sat in a high-back chair and spoke conversationally, "Mr. Weasley was kind enough to tell me what's been going on over the past twenty-four hours added to what I already know. All of this is already complicated even more by Miss Granger's disappearance, sorry to say." He looked at Petunia and said, "Maybe it would be wise of you to tell us what we wish to know Mrs. Dursley. Your nephew does have a bad temper and I'm afraid he won't be able to control it for much longer."

"Your…your helping him?!" she stammered. "I'll…I'll have you all put in that jail…that prison. Azkaban!"

Snape raised his eyebrows, and murmured, "You are aware of it then? Interesting. What else do you know Mrs. Dursley? Your sister has been dead for many years. Who has been keeping you informed of current events, may I ask?"

"I know a great deal, Professor Snake."

Harry watched her tilt her head haughtily as she always did when she thought she was among lower class people. It angered him even further.

Snape's eyebrows went up a notch, but he maintained his calm demeanor.

"Do you?" he answered. "Well, we will just have to perform a little 'mind-reading' just to see what you know. Don't worry I will wipe out your memories of these events and it won't hurt you," he said. He pulled his wand from his pocket and stood. "You will have no memories for awhile, but that will pass. However, I will have to take a peek at what's in there before we do that, and I'm afraid that WILL hurt."

Harry was sure Snape was bluffing. He might do Occlumency on her and he might modify her memories but he doubted any of it would hurt. Harry was sure he was trying to frighten her into confessing and so, he stood back, arms crossed and waited. He thought he might enjoy this.

"Severus!" Remus exclaimed, stepping forward and looking alarmed.

"You won't…you can't!" Petunia cried and threw her arms up protectively in front of her face. "That Professor Dimbldoor promised me..."

Harry stood breathless as he watched Snape. He had wondered over a period of several years just how much his Aunt really knew about the wizarding world. In the presence of his Uncle, she had slipped several times, letting on that she knew more then she was willing to admit to. He thought he was about to find out.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron shouted at her.

Faced with four men, Petunia shrank into the chair and began to weep uncontrollably.

"That's enough!" Remus snapped, standing in front of her. "I'm ashamed of you Harry and you…Severus. Torturing muggles? I've only just stepped in the door and what a mess it is. Boys leave the room! Harry...Ron." He roared at them and turned to Snape "Severus?!" Remus glared at Snape who sat down and stared at him, unmoved by his outburst..

"I'm not leaving Remus," Harry growled, "not until she talks."

"Me either," Ron said, looking just as determined.

"You will get nothing out of this woman with these threats," Remus said firmly. "Leave me with her for a few minutes. I will join you shortly." He glared at Harry, who stepped back and nodded to him, wishing to show him respect.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Harry said and swept from the room in anger. Ron followed a moment later.


	4. Chapter 4

(Natasha's note: I am headed for a vacation so I thought I would post a few chapters so you have some of the story to read. Enjoy! Back soon.)

Chapter Four

Snape walked in as Harry and Ron were bent over the table. They immediately stopped talking and waited for him to seat himself at the table.

"Where is Nadya, Professor?" Harry asked, keeping his voice even and calm. "You are her secret keeper."

"Actually Potter, I am not," Snape replied, looking mildly chagrined. "I made Hermione Granger her secret keeper."

Harry stared at him and then stood, slamming his chair to the ground. "What!"

Snape's eyes narrowed and yet he remained silent and motionless.

Harry raged around the kitchen throwing things to the ground as he went. "If…if I ever get a chance," he shouted to the walls. "I am going to make the Fidelius Charm illegal to use!" It was the second time in his life that a switch had taken place that had resulted in disaster. The first was with his parents and it had gotten them killed when their secret-keeper turned out to be a spy, Peter Pettigrew.

"What did she tell you?" Ron asked Snape, stopping Harry in his tracks. "What did Harry's aunt tell you?"

"She was willing to talk," Snape said, calmly. "I will tell you right now that she does not know Nadya's or Miss Granger's whereabouts. She does, however, know more than she's willing to discuss about our world. As a matter of fact, she attended Hogwarts for a year before being dismissed for lack of, shall we say, ability…."

Harry stared at him and blurted, "Aunt Petunia is a squib? She went to Hogwarts?!"

"Yes." Snape answered and waved a his wand, a cup of tea set steaming before him. "She says that both she and her sister, your mother," he hesitated for a moment and then went on without looking at either of them directly, "received letters from Hogwarts. Petunia Evans attended one year and it was discovered that she had very little magical ability. She was told that it would be best if she not continue; as are many squibs." He sipped the hot brew and seemed to stare in the distance reflecting on some memory as he spoke, "She was very jealous of her sister and maintained contacts in the wizarding world up to the present." Snape glanced over to Harry, "I think that the reason she disliked you, Mr. Potter, had something to do with the fact that you began to show magical qualities almost from the beginning. "

"Disliked!" Harry snickered, " I'd hardly use that word...hated is more like it."

Snape shrugged.

"Well?" Ron was leaning forward, "What's the rest?"

Snape studied the contents of his cup before continuing, "She spied on her sister all the time that she was at Hogwarts and then on her and her new husband, James Potter. Your aunt was much more involved in this world than she is willing to disclose. It's clear that she has a network of people, or has had people that keep her well informed. She did mention that she overheard something she wasn't suppose to have heard, in a Inn about seventeen years ago, Mr. Potter. She told someone what she heard, a person she shouldn't have told."

Harry gasped, "_She_ overheard the prophecy?"

Snape's eyebrows once again rose and he started to say something to Harry. "Mr. Weasley…"

"Knows, about the prophecy," Ron interrupted. " Harry doesn't keep secrets from his friends. So she told He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Not precisely, but it did reach his ears, obviously," Snape answered. "She knows quite a bit that goes beyond childish spying and pranks. For instance, I was not aware and I'm sure you weren't Mr. Potter, your mother was not a true muggle. Lily Evans was half-blood. One of your grandparents was pureblood." Snape watched him and Harry could see that he was considering the information. "She also recognized that she was partially responsible for her own sister's death. Her feelings of guilt forced her into accepting Dumbledore's request in taking care of you and swearing an oath to it."

"How did she learn about Nadya?" Harry asked in frustration.

"That we don't know," he said and sipped at his tea. "You're aunt is a very clever woman. She's been living in two worlds for most of her life, and has fooled a great number of people."

Harry thought about the act his aunt had been putting on all the years he had been with her. It made him feel furious.

"Professor," Ron began softly, "It's my understanding that Harry's aunt was just a year younger then his mother when Lily Potter attended Hogwarts. Don't you remember her?"

Harry glanced at Ron in surprise and then looked at Snape. It was a good question, he thought.

Snape always seemed to ignore Ron whenever he was around and this time he was forced to respond to him since they were the only ones in the room. "Actually, I have been searching my mind for memories of Petunia Evans. She was there only a year and possibly for less time then that and I don't remember her. I will ask Dumbledore about it when I see him."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "How are we going to find them?" Harry asked.

At that moment, Lupin joined them in the kitchen. He was looking upset and wouldn't speak to them or look at them until he sat a cup of tea on the table and dropped into a chair. "She's asleep upstairs. I gave her a sleeping draught." He ignored the tea and put a finger to his lip as if thinking something through. He finally turned to Harry. "Harry?"

"Yes," Harry answered. He had dropped into and chair staring at the table and feeling gloomy when Lupin addressed him. He was thinking that this was the worst he'd ever felt and he didn't know what to do.

"Who did you kill?" Remus asked, looking into his eyes, his own gray eyes filled with sadness.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry answered. "She was torturing Professor Snape to death." He said it quietly. No one spoke for a minute and Harry could hear the distant chime of the hallway clock.

Remus shook his head and covered his eyes with one hand. It took a minute before he was able to lift his head and speak. When he did his voice was hoarse with emotion. "You must not do it again at all costs."

Snape looked at him and for the first time Harry saw a look of genuine concern also cross his face.

"What aren't you two telling me?" he yowled, going from mildly angry to furious in a heartbeat. "I absolutely demand to know. I cannot abide secrets anymore." His voice was husky. and he was half out of his chair.

"Mr. Potter, calm yourself," Snape began, he had a small catch in his voice which caught Harry by surprise. He lowered himself back in his chair and Snape continued, "Each time you kill, you take one step towards the dark world. It will become an attraction for you over time anyway. Dumbledore feels that you share a number of powers with the Dark Lord. He…we... are not sure what that may mean, but there is a sense that if you kill someone it makes you vulnerable."

Snape wasn't looking at him. Harry had heard this before in a number of ways. He also knew that not only Snape but other people worried that he would become a dark wizard. "I'm not attracted to killing," he said in protest. "Honestly, I was threatening my aunt but I wouldn't have killed her."

Snape and Lupin glanced at each other and Lupin nodded, "Good. That's good, Harry." He acted as if he didn't believe his own words. "Still, it is one of the reasons why we guard you and try and protect you. Should you be confronted by... by a Death Eater or one of Voldemort's associates, for instance, you would be inclined to protect yourself. It's better if one of us step up to do that for you."

Harry nodded, not quite sure if he understood the explanation.

"How are we going to find Hermione and Nadya?" Ron asked interrupting Harry's thinking.

Snape shook free of his own thoughts and pursed his lips and said, "I think we will have to have some help with that Mr. Weasley. Potter, I think you need to contact Jolie. He will know where we can find a High Senseve or at least an Adept."

"A what?" Harry asked, frowning.

Lupin nodded, and added, "They are very rare, Severus."

"The sooner we have one searching the better off we will be," Snape replied. He stood and made his cup vanish with one wave of his hand. "Will you do me the favor of taking care of Mrs. Dursley, Lupin?"

"She shouldn't give Harry any more trouble. She really was just the messenger," Lupin said.

"I agree," Snape said.

"The messenger? With what message?" Harry asked rising to his feet. It appeared that their impromptu meeting was about to end and he knew nothing. "What are we going to do now? What's a Senseve?" he asked and reached for Snape's arm as he turned to leave the room.

"Mr. Potter," Snape began and stopped, stepping away from his outstretched hand. "First, we will make the arrangements at Gringott's as quickly as possible, tomorrow morning, to sign over the money to her and then she can return home. Lupin will do a small memory charm. We don't want her informant to have too much information, about this house, about Lupin and or other things…. I think we can also add to her memories so that she can provide the kind of information we want them to know, should she continue to pass information on."

"You can do that?" Ron asked softly and in surprise.

Snape glanced at him and continued, "We can protect Nadya and Miss Granger by feeding your aunt information, which I have already done to some degree and we will see what happens next."

Lupin rose and said, "I'll stay here with the boys and Mrs. Dursley tonight."

"Will you go with Mr. Potter in the morning, Lupin?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I'll take care of it." Lupin replied.

"Very well. I need to make some inquiries. Potter," Snape addressed Harry as he turned to leave, "Stay here and DON"T DO ANYTHING. I will send your crow to you and you can send a message to Jolie."

_It's a Raven, Snape_. Dante is a raven, Harry thought as he watched the man leave. _You're the old Crow, remember?_

"Remus would you tell me what you meant when you said she was the messenger?" Harry asked after he left.

"First things first. I think I will see what there is to eat around here." Lupin began opening cupboards and pulling things out. "It's time we had a little supper and then we can talk. Ron, can you cook?"

Harry sat at the table watching Ron and Remus putting together a meal. He still felt miserable. They ate in silence, Harry barely touching the food. Ron wasn't faring much better. Lupin noticed and shoved his plate back. He poured some wine into three glasses and handed one each to them.

"Your aunt is being manipulated by a very powerful wizard, Harry. We can only guess who that might be. It's true she has lived a double life to some degree but she doesn't really understand the consequences of her actions." Lupin swirled his wine, staring into its rosy depths without tasting it and continued, "She was dabbling in things that should not have been dabbled in. No," he said, thoughtfully, "she really did not understand what it was she was playing at. Voldemort is a very sophisticated foe."

"Professor Snape said she was really clever for having lived in both our worlds," Ron said.

"Oh, I'd have to disagree there, Ron," Lupin argued. " She managed to keep her double life a secret all of these years, but she failed to recognize the danger in the information she was passing around. It got your mother and father killed Harry and it's made you a target of Voldemort. It was just jealousy and stupidity on her part!" Lupin raised his glass and drank it in one swallow. "The sad thing is… she knows what's she done now and now someone is manipulating and holding her hostage. Her own family is in danger, so…" he tilted his head back and forth, "she is once again, unwillingly this time, involved in subterfuge."

"Someone is threatening her… Uncle Vernon and Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Yes. She says she is afraid that they mean to kill them if she doesn't comply." Lupin nodded and said, "Going to Hogwarts was an attempt to draw you out and away from the protection of the school. That's what she believes or was told was the purpose of her visit. But I doubt… and Severus doesn't believe it is the central motive and we don't know what the central motive is yet."

"Why Nadya?" Harry asked. He could feel the anger and hatred rising like a sour taste in his mouth. His aunt had purposefully agree to a plan that would get him killed. She had been partly responsible for her own sister's death and for his father's death and he struggled to not let the information interfere with the current situation.

"Why do it this way? If it was Voldemort's plan, then it worked even if he didn't get me and got Hermione instead. What's Nadya got to do with it? Did he think if my aunt couldn't accomplish it then he'd use my wife to get me out in the open? Remus, how did he ever find out she was pregnant? I didn't even know!"

Lupin's eyes were slightly closed and he turned a gentle face towards Harry, "I don't know, Harry, I've only just arrived here this morning. Severus doesn't know if the secret of Nadya's pregnancy and your aunt showing up at Hogwarts is even connected." Lupin shook his head. "But Voldemort delights in his little machinations. Severus believes that your aunt's arrival at Hogwarts represents a covert message. We don't know the sender nor can we decipher the contents of the message yet. Anyway, we can only hope that Nadya is not in Voldemort's clutches."

"Or Hermione," Ron added grimly.

"Yes," Lupin acknowledged. "But you should remember one thing, both of you. Hermione and Nadya are formidable witches. If anyone can take care of themselves, it is the two of them."

Harry and Ron stole a glance at each other. Harry felt slightly less panicked. He was remembering what Hermione had told him on the train, that his aunt's visit was a trail of bread crumbs.

"By the way Harry, I offer you my congratulations on becoming a father," Lupin said and patted his hand. "It will be all right. I trust Hermione, I think she is quite a brilliant witch. Let's hope she figured this out and has gone to Nadya. Snape made her secret-keeper and must have believed in her abilities or he would not have done it." He smiled and went on, "He, along with the two of us, understands how a betrayal of that kind of trust can hurt. Hermione would never reveal Nadya's whereabouts. Just remember Harry, they are better off together than apart; and stronger, keep that in mind."

_Hermione knew how I would feel._, S_he is the secret-keeper_, he thought, _and she has gone to her_. The thought was comforting. He agreed with Remus. If anyone could protect Nadya it would be Hermione.

"Remus would you tell us what a Senseve is?" Ron asked taking a bite of food and interrupting the gloomy direction of the conversation.

"Ah, yes, the Senseve," Lupin sighed and filled his wine glass. "That's something that you should have heard about at Hogwarts in your lessons." He took a sip and continued, "Well maybe not. At least you will hear of them sometime, you in particular Harry since you are now a part of the Roma family. There are Roma who are born with very special gifts or talents, shall we say. These children are raised and trained by the same kind of wizards with similar gifts. The ones who are most talented, and trained, are called High Senseve. The next level are Adepts. Believe me, if we can't find a High Senseve, we are just as lucky to find an Adept. There are probably a handful of High Senseve in the world and they are all Roma."

"What are their gifts?" Ron asked. Harry listened intently.

Lupin sat with his glass in his hand and thought for a minute. "They are like a human bloodhounds," he said softly. " It is so hard to describe. They have the most sensitive senses; sight, hearing, touch, taste and others." He smiled. "I have a very good sense of smell myself and my eyesight is very sensitive, too. Obviously these are a result of...who I am. However, what I experience cannot compare to their exquisite abilities."

He shrugged and continued, "They are trained to use these senses to look at the world like a puzzle which needs to be solved." Lupin smiled slightly. "They can detect the differences in human beings by their smell alone. They can see in the dark, follow the trail an ant takes to its' nest," he laughed. " That's what I've heard anyway and I don't doubt it. They are phenomenal and I'm not sure I'm eloquent enough to describe everything they can do."

"They are very strange people, too. Well… perhaps I'm being biased, I don't know. I've only met two and they were odd. But then they are very special people. Both of the ones I met knew I was a werewolf before they had come within ten feet of me."

Harry and Ron listened in fascination and remained silent.

"They are very powerful wizards as well. I think you know Harry, or have a sense that the Roma use different magic than we do; they have a nature-based magic. They use no wands. " Lupin took a sip of wine and said, "Imagine putting that together with a very bright, cunning, well-trained, highly sensitive, perhaps supernatural person and viola! a Senseve." He raised his index finger and continued, "That isn't even an Adept Senseve or a High Senseve. That, boys, is a trainee; an apprentice, if you will."

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed and sat back in his chair.

Harry studied Lupin. He had lived with the Roma for only a few short months but he had never heard of a Senseve. "You're saying that a Senseve could track Hermione and could lead us to Nadya."

"That's what Snape is saying Harry," Lupin said and sat his glass aside.

"What do you suppose the real reason was for getting my aunt involved?" Harry asked returning to the topic that pressed on his mind.

Lupin leaned in and said, "Think about this. If someone wanted to draw you away from the protection of Hogwarts by using your aunt, then it was a poorly planned piece of work. Dumbledore would not have been fooled for a minute- and wasn't. I've been giving this a little thought. Both he and Snape were immediately on guard when a 'muggle' found their way to Hogwarts."

Harry was listening and nodding, "Yeah!" he muttered, "Yeah, that's right!"

Lupin continued, "Did the people who helped her do it, were they interested only in money? I don't think so. That may have been what she was told but that was not why someone went to the trouble of getting her inside Hogwarts. I'm saying 'they' although I'm sure we can trace this all back to Voldemort." Lupin shrugged and went on, "'But why bring your aunt out into the open?' was my next thought. Whoever it was would know that we would use Legilimency on her to search her mind. Her double life would end as well as her usefulness. Remember this, there was no guarantee that she could get you away from Hogwarts."

"It sure looked like she could from where I stood," Harry said.

"Dumbledore would never have agreed to let you leave Hogwarts and put you in real danger," Lupin replied. "She was in our world Harry. She had no recourse if Dumbledore refused. And," he raised a finger for emphasis, "when he did let you leave it was under the full protection of a number of wizards from the Order including Snape."

"I apparated and didn't stay on the train," Harry answered. "If they were plotting to take me maybe that fooled them."

Lupin shook his head and replied, "They would have kidnapped you the minute you stepped off Hogwarts grounds and before you could apparate. The Death Eaters have their ways. Besides, Severus has kept an eye on you every minute of every day. As I said, he and Dumbledore were immediately on their guard. They allowed you to escort your aunt on the trail with the hopes of finding out who was behind all of this."

"What do you mean he kept an eye on me?" Harry asked, thinking back on his words.

"Snape told me that you stood watch on Petunia while she was at the Inn." Lupin broke into a grin, and added, "He even followed you, while you followed that cat… Mrs. Norris. If I remember right that was her name."

Harry was the second one to sit back and look stunned. "He did- he does? He's watched me all this time?" He was thinking of the times he had to crawl though mud and thorns and climbs over rocks and brush. It had been difficult for him. If Snape had followed then it would have been worse for him.

Lupin was still smiling. "You might say Severus has a few Senseve gifts himself, cunning old devil. But he is getting older Harry. It's hard keeping up with a young man your age." The smile deepened and his eyes twinkled. "I have to give him credit, Harry. Snape is determined that nothing will happen to you on his watch and I, for one, appreciate it."

Harry stared at him and thought about what he was saying. He was stunned by the information. "Remus, what did Snape learn when he did Legilimency on Aunt Petunia?"

The smile faded and Remus smoothed the table with the palms of his hands. " I believe it's time to let Snape use his abilities and the information he got in the best way possible. Let's leave it at that for the moment. When he's ready he will tell you. Until then, let's clean up and then you can join me in the study. We need to write a letter to Jolie. Snape will have already sent your bird to us."

Harry and Ron worked in the kitchen taking their time so that they could talk.

"You know, Ron," Harry said, "what bothers me the most is how they knew I was married."

"Har-ry," Ron groaned, waving his wand over the dishes. They were cleaned and stacked neatly in the open cupboard in a matter of minutes. "You had a wedding. There were people there."

"Everyone I trusted," Harry responded.

Ron nodded and shrugged. "It's not as if it were hidden Harry. I mean you didn't go out of your way to advertise but just having your name mentioned would be enough."

Harry continued to think out-loud, "The Romani are really good about keeping things private. It's almost their first rule of living. No one in the Kumpania would reveal to an outsider anything about one of their own." He meant the Romany.

Ron added, "It had to be an insider. Someone who knows you. It could have been one of OUR own, you know Hogwarts students or teachers. There were quite a few there. It's sad, but what's the use, we'll never know."

"Why can't we know, Ron?" Harry asked. "Snape's been teaching me Occlumency and Legilimency. Why can't I go upstairs and use it on Aunt Petunia and find out? "

They looked at each other.

"I don't know Harry," Ron said. He looked nervous. "Can you do it?"

"I think so," Harry said, slowly. He'd only ever been in Dumbledore's mind with the help of Snape and once briefly when he had invaded Snape's mind without knowing what he was doing during their ill-fated lessons.

"Tonight," Ron suggested, "when Lupin is asleep?"

Harry agreed, "We're not going to have another chance."

They joined Lupin in the sitting room. Dante arrived soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry and Ron lay on their beds and talked quietly. They were waiting until it got late so they could sneak into Harry's aunt's room.

"I can't tell you Ron how awful it will be to go inside her head," Harry moaned. "She set me up to get me killed. If she did anything to hurt Nadya I think I'll go crazy."

"Yeah Harry, that's pretty awful, but we gotta know what she knows." Ron had his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry answered, talking with his eyes shut.

"I really love Hermione," Ron said. "Do you think she knows?"

"Yeah, Ron she knows," Harry answered.

"Good," Ron mumbled. "When I see her again I'm going to tell her."

"Let's go find her then," Harry said suddenly, rolled off the bed and opened the door a crack.

Ron swept down the hall in stocking feet and positioned himself at Lupin's bedroom door. Harry went the opposite direction and crept into his Aunt's room. A lamp was lit and turned down low. He stepped near her bed and shook her arm. The only way to perform the Legilimency charm was to have her look him in the eye. She woke and stared at her surroundings and jumped when she saw him.

LEGILIMENS, Harry breathed. The feeling was familiar, it was very close to using floo powder. Harry's greatest concern about doing the charm was that he might get confused and lost by the myriad memories and thoughts that would be in her mind. Snape had been right when he told him that it wasn't mind-reading, seeing words or thoughts written on the back of the skull. This was altogether different He had only done this with Snape as a guide, and they had entered Dumbledore's mind, which was a nightmarish labyrinth. He remembered that they both had been brought back by Jolie, his Romany friend and very close to the point of death or insanity.

As Harry entered her mind, he found that it wasn't as hard as he feared. His aunt's mind was much simpler. Her thoughts centered on her clean house, indulging her son and compulsively spying on her neighbors. Harry sorted her thoughts like a deck of cards. The most recent memories surfaced.

It seemed that his aunt had not been in touch with the wizarding world very much over the years until the trouble started with the Dementors attacking him and Dudley in the alley. The shock of her sister's death had made her flee into the safety of the muggle world. She kept the wizarding world at arms length, not returning to it at all for years. Over time, information drifted in from witches and wizards she had once known and those contacts had grown stale.

Then, he saw the memory he was looking for; very much like he had when he entered the Pensieve and reviewed Dumbledore's and Snape's memories. These were fresh and current events. Petunia answered the door of her home at Number Four Privet Drive. Harry floated just over her shoulder watching as if he were actually there, just like the Poltergeist, Peeves.

"I've come with information," Percy Weasley said.

Harry was snapped out of her mind by the shear force of his own surprise. When he opened his eyes his aunt was looking at him, her mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry, " she mouthed the words soundlessly.

Harry stepped back in alarm. He thought he could hear anything she had to say except that. He backed out of the room shaking his head. He didn't want her apology or even sympathy; both were repulsive to him. He wanted to scream at her, shake her, stop her from saying any more and instead, he fled.

Ron slipped into the dark room after Harry and lit a lamp. "Did you do it?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry answered quietly, his back to him. He was feeling sick to his stomach and shaking. He waited until Ron had dropped on the bed. "I can really only tell you what I saw. But you know Ron, I could have misinterpreted…or," he stopped.

Ron was staring at him with a frown on his face. "Harry. What is it?" he asked.

"It was Percy, Ron," Harry said, sitting at the edge of the bed. "He was her informant."

Ron's paled. "Of course," was all he said.

The next morning Harry's aunt came down to the kitchen fully dressed in witches robes and appeared completely composed. She ate breakfast in silence and waited quietly until Lupin and Harry joined her in the sitting room. To Harry, this woman sitting very quietly in the room drinking coffee was a changed woman. The clothes she wore seemed very natural on her. She looked relaxed, even at-ease.

Lupin spoke to her, "We're going to apparate to Diagon Alley were the wizarding bank is. The same thing that happened when we left the train station." He was being gentle.

"I know what it means," she said, quietly. "Let's get this done." She had stopped acting frightened and bewildered.

Harry was not surprised when she walked into Gringott's and didn't take a second glance at the goblins. The paperwork was signed and then they rode the cart to the three vault's to view the contents as they were required to do. Harry was mildly surprised when he noticed that the paperwork did not include his own private vault with the money his parent's had set aside for him. Somehow Dumbledore had managed or had forgotten to include it along with the other assets he owned.

The goblin opened the three vaults in succession. Harry was reminded of his first view of his own money when Hagrid had escorted him to Gringott's. He was eleven at the time. The amount looked very impressive to him then since he never had very much money in his entire life. Now, he stood staring in the open vaults, all three the size of the ballroom in the Black mansion. They were stacked ceiling to floor with gold galleons.

Harry grabbed his aunt just before she passed out and then, realizing what he had done, dropped her to the floor. The goblin frowned at him and together they rolled her unconscious body into the cart.

When they returned to the main bank floor, she was still unconscious. Lupin waved his wand and moved her out of the bank to a quiet corner on the street.

"Remus," Harry began, handing him the glass of water he conjured, "there was so much money."

Lupin nodded and said softly, "I know. I have the same amount." He held Petunia's head and dripped the water between her lips. "I told you once some time ago, Harry, we are very wealthy men. Money and power run in the pureblood line like blood. They don't like losing their money anymore than they like having their pure blood dirtied."

He glanced up and said, "You may want to think about hanging onto it. Sometimes you can change the balance of things with that kind of money. I never could get that across to Sirius."

Harry didn't comment.

They apparated back to No. 12 Grimmauld Place and met Ron and Snape. Lupin had just helped Petunia into a taxi. She didn't even look at him when it had pulled away. Harry gazed after it for a moment and then turned with Lupin, thought about the address to No. 12 Grimmauld Place and the house appeared behind him. They hurried up the steps and into the mansion.

Jolie was also waiting along with someone Harry thought was just another Roma. The man was dressed in the typical gypsy clothing. He wore a hat pulled down on his head, the same heavy moustache that most Rom men grew. His clothes were faded and simple; a shirt, pants and boots.

Jolie greeted Harry like a long, lost brother. For the first time, Harry noted Jolie didn't say hello with a big smile on his face. "Harry, Harry, as always I have missed you," he said in Romani. "I feel like ripping out my heart for you because I am so sad." He hugged Harry harder. "We will find your dehiba (love) or I will put my life in your hands to do as you please."

"Jolie, I'm just glad you're here," Harry replied gently and hugged the shorter man back.

They gathered in the sitting room. Harry and Ron both watched the other Roma who had not been introduced. It was a curious formality to the Roma, but an important one, and it was overlooked. Harry was sure Jolie had intended to not introduce him. Jolie would never commit this kind of social mistake otherwise.

Harry noticed even Snape showed deference to the man. Lupin stood quietly in the corner with Ron.

They all sat in silence until the man spoke. "Harry Potter, I am Jonas." The man's hands grasped a long stem pipe and it suddenly curled with smoke as he drew on it. The dark eyes peered from beneath the broad brimmed hat.

Harry sat in front of him and returned his stare. _If you are sizing me up,_ he thought, Then, _I'm going to show you that I'm not afraid._ "Hello, friend," Harry said in Romani. "I have been told that Jolie would bring a Senseve to help us find a friend and my wife."

Jonas studied Harry and puffed on his pipe. He then looked at Ron who was staring into the fire and shooting glances at him periodically. He addressed Harry. "You have some knowledge that everyone in the room is not aware of?" he asked, finally. Ron's head went up and his mouth fell open. Harry kept silent.

"Ah well, sometimes we must keep secrets from others," Jonas said and pocketed the pipe that had suddenly stopped smoking. "If you wish to find your wife and your girlfriend," he said and looked at Ron, "we must be honest with each other."

Harry could feel Snape's eyes boring into him.

"I don't know you," Harry said. "I trust that you are an honest man because you come with Jolie." He kept his eyes on Jonas and said, "For him I would put my heart in your hands." He spoke in Romani making sure the man understood why he was reticent to speak and then he continued. "There was a young man who was captured and tortured by the person called the Kalo Beng, the one the Roma call the Black Devil. I helped to bring him home. He was the brother of the red-haired man over there." Harry nodded in Ron's direction.

"This young man has been giving my aunt information about me and Nadya. I went into the mind of my aunt, and read it there. It is a magic called Legilimens. We can't be sure that the man, Percy Weasley, isn't possessed and is doing this for this black devil."

Jonas listened and watched his face and murmured, "You are an honest man, Harry Potter. We will search for your Nadya," he turned to Ron and said, "and your sweetheart."

Jolie relaxed and smiled reassuringly. Snape understood part of the conversation and had his hands folded over his chest, leaning against the wall. Harry knew he was angry. Harry translated part of the conversation to Ron and Lupin. "He's agreed to help," he said, finishing.

"It's time you return to Hogwarts," Lupin said.

Ron and Harry both turned to stare at Lupin in surprise.

"You can't do anything here," Remus explained. "Jonas will be busy and you'll be in the way. And anyway, you have your studies there. Don't you agree Severus?"

"Yes," Snape agreed. He nodded to Jolie and bowed respectfully to Jonas, saying, "We will be on our way."

Harry was on his feet, almost shouting, "That's it? We leave this up to him?" Ron was also standing. He forgot all about his Roma manners and was almost howling in fury.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Snape answered and headed to the door. "I expect you and Mr. Weasley to join me in the hallway in five minutes. Say your goodbyes."

"Remus," Harry turned to him, his voice pleading, "I can't just wait for something to happen. I need to know if Nadya is okay, if Hermione is okay. I want to help."

"Harry," Remus said gently, wrapping an arm around each boy, "Ron. I guarantee you won't be left out of this. Right now I want you both to go back to school. I will hang around here and wait for word from Albus to see what he wants." He squeezed each boy with one arm. "Trust Snape, for once. He does know what he's doing most of the time."

Harry said goodbye to Jolie and nodded a polite farewell to Jonas with a small apology for his outburst, although his anger was not yet gone.

They apparated to the edge of the grounds of Hogwarts, arriving at the same time. Snape walked ahead of them across the snowy landscape, up the drive.

"So?" Harry asked as they made their way up the drive close on the man's heels.

Snape glanced at him, and said, "I have lessons to prepare and you have classes to attend. I suggest you get to it."

Harry could tell Snape was not in a good mood after what he had revealed about doing Legilimency on his aunt, but he proceeded anyway. "Remus said you knew there was a plot to draw me out and kidnap me or kill me. But there's more isn't there?"

Snape walked on in silence. Ron was hurrying to keep up.

"Well?" Harry shouted. He was behind him and had plowed to a sudden stop.

Snape drew up short and Ron almost plunged into his back. He turned, sidestepped Ron and strolled back to Harry. "Let's get this over with shall we?" he said, glaring. "It was obvious that your Aunt was the instrument of some plot. Someone helped her. She's rather a boring person but crafty enough to get involved in something over her head, which she has done before and was destined to do again. After all, she has been snooping in our world since before you were born. I hope you realize that it was the very thing that got your mother and father killed," Snape's voice was pounding. "She's only just realized how stupid she's been and how close it has drawn Him to her. I don't doubt that the money was the lure, at least for her; but she now knows just how close to the flames she has gotten and is nearly burned."

"So you followed me to catch that person," Harry said, calmly.

"I've said it before and I will say it again. You're are arrogant and stubborn and a rule breaker. If you had followed Dumbledore's orders and gotten on the train with your aunt, then I would have been able to catch the person. Potter, you're always letting your emotions guide you. You were so wrapped up in your feelings about your aunt that you failed to recognize that there was a purpose behind her little visit."

"You were using me as bait," Harry said, ignoring Snape's inflammatory remarks. "You and Dumbledore."

"Yes," Snape snapped, turned on his heel and headed towards the school. Harry followed and Ron behind him. Snape continued to talk as they walked, "Of course, I just said that. There was no danger to you. You were being followed by me and others. But the famous Mr. Potter breaks the rules, or should I say Miss Granger breaks the rules. One of the famous threesome." He twirled his hand in the air and shook his head theatrically, glaring at Ron who had caught up and walked at his side.

"She figured it out didn't she?" Harry said running alongside. "Hermione understood just like you did. She tried to protect me by having me apparate ahead. Then, she was going to find Nadya and protect her?"

"The message was very clear, Potter," Snape said, stopping suddenly. "Only a dunderhead would have missed it!"

Harry ignored the insult and remained standing in front of him.

"Nadya must have learned about the plot to draw you away from Hogwarts. For some reason we have yet to understand she could not communicate that directly to you, which means she is in trouble. In an attempt to warn you, she found a means to send a message with the informant. A message that drew the attention of the only two people who would recognize it and know what it meant."

"You and Hermione," Harry said.

"Of course," Snape hissed. "We were the only one's who knew she was pregnant. Your aunt had no idea that you were married or that Nadya was pregnant. It had to come from another source and it was a cry from Nadya for help. Petunia Dursley was just using the information for her own gain."

"It was Percy who was the informant," Harry said. Ron's head was bouncing from one to another as they continued their verbal duel. "I used Legilimency on my aunt," Harry said.

Snape sneered, leaned in and hissed, "I knew as much, Potter. I am not a fool! I understand Romani better then I let on." He turned to leave them and said coldly, "We will discuss your actions later."

"Wait, Professor... Professor Snape. Please." Harry's voice was soft and pleading. Snape whirled on him, waiting. "Was it Percy on the train?" Harry asked not waiting for an answer. "It had to be. Hermione would have trusted him, would have gone with him, especially if she thought Ron was in trouble. Or did she go alone, by herself...to Nadya. Do you know?" Harry looked at Ron. "Can Jonas find out?"

Harry moved closer to Snape and the two were now eye-to-eye. "If Percy kidnapped Hermione he can't know that she is Nadya's secret-keeper. Will he hold her as a hostage to get to me?"

Snape glared at him and said, "Would it do me any good to say that you need to be here at Hogwarts? That you need to attend your classes and leave this up to more experienced wizards?" He turned once again and sidestepped Harry to keep moving, growling all the time, "No, probably not!"

"She's my wife!" Harry roared.

"And Hermione's my friend," Ron said, immediately.

Snape once again stopped just short of the front entrance. This time he looked like he could fight a tiger. "Did it ever occur to either of you to ask for help? That we are interested in keeping you all safe, especially you, Mr. Potter- and your wife- and Miss Granger? Now what do we have?" he asked in his deep baritone voice that always seemed to penetrate so deeply.

"I will make sure you remain in the dungeons under Filch's gentle care and ministrations if either of you step out of line in the slightest. Do I have to tell either of you that I am angry?" Snape's lips were pressed together in such a thin line they were barely visible. His eyebrows went up and both stepped back acknowledging his question without speaking.

He continued, "We can only hope that Miss Granger can find a way to help Nadya or keep her safe. There is one thing for certain; if she can, she will return to Hogwarts. She is at least bright enough to know it is the safest place to be! If she has been taken by Mr. Weasley then we shall know that too, soon enough. Until then we must rely on the Senseve to provide us with clues since I am fresh out of ideas as to how to proceed."

"Professor?" Harry started.

Snape looked like he was about to pull out his wand and curse him. He spoke through gritted teeth, "What?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "We didn't know what you were doing. I promise I won't do anything until you tell me. But…_will_ you tell me?"

Snape kicked open the front entrance hall door and waited until they had passed before him. "Yes! Now go to your classes!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Harry stood alone in Snape's office with the Potion's Master pacing the floor shouting at him. "Don't you understand that when you went into her mind she was also in yours! How could you do it, Potter? I said specifically, DON'T DO ANYTHING! How is it that you fail to understand that she can't be trusted. Do you not know your aunt? Have you lived with her so long that you still can not see what she is capable of doing? You just never think! When will you trust that someone knows just a little more than you?"

Harry remained silent. He thought he probably deserved Snape's anger. He'd been standing for ten minutes as the man ranted.

"There are things in your mind of which your aunt should never have been made aware. Do you realize she played a part in your parent's death? How many times must that be explained to you!" Snape stopped and squared up with Harry. "She is the conduit so that information can be passed back to Him."

"Why don't you just say Voldemort, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Don't cheek me, Potter," Snape snapped, tightening his jaw. "You walk a fine line right now. If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut!"

Harry didn't. "I'm just as angry as you are, maybe more. I'm the one who lived with her all of these years and she fooled everyone. Do you know what I had to endure in her house? What makes it worse is to find out she is a fraud and a… an accomplice to my parent's murder. I...I don't know what to tell you... say to you. Nadya is pregnant. She's going to have my child and I can't talk to her or find her. It's driving me mad. If you or Professor Dumbledore had just told me what you had in mind I would have gone along with it."

Snape seem to lose steam and spoke coolly, "Potter, when will you learn to appreciate the sacrifices people are making for you. Why must you continue to ignore the rules? You have taken very carefully laid-out plans and thrown them to the wind. Now another person is in danger."

Snape paced the room. "You also came very close to killing yourself and never knew it. When you performed Legilimency on your aunt what you didn't know… and didn't need to know, was that I had already done so. I also planted something in her mind and you very nearly stumbled into it. The fact that you are still alive tells me you didn't. The next time you may not be so lucky."

"What plans did you make?" Harry asked. "What did you plant in her mind?"

"Suffice it to say that there will be a time when someone does try Legilimency with her- a very powerful wizard, let's say and when they do there will be something there that will take care of both of them."

"She is a walking bomb," Harry breathed.

Snape busied himself at his work bench and continued to talk, "In the meantime, I am trying to impress something in your mind, Potter. Dumbledore was aware when your aunt stepped onto Hogwarts grounds that something unusual was happening. He set things into motion that would have made it possible to find out what was going on and would have protected everyone involved. I want you to know that you're inability to follow rules is going to mean someone's death someday. It is the cause- I say again, the cause- for what has just happened. Can you live with that?" Snape's stopped to look up. "No?" The eyebrow went up. "Good. You can think about what you've done this evening while your down in the kitchens helping the house elves."

Harry continued to stand without making any further comment. Snape continued his work. A minute later he said, "You can go now, Potter," without looking up.

Still dressed in Quidditch robes from practice after school, he returned to his room and changed clothes before leaving once again. The tower was silent, everyone was studying or asleep as he made his way to the hallway where the kitchens were located. Harry reached up to tickle the pear in the portrait leading to the kitchens and nostalgia struck him. It had been Hermione who had discovered the kitchens and Dobby, the house elf that Harry had set free.

"Hermione, where are you?" he asked and leaned his head against the wall. "I'm so sorry, so…so sorry." He hit the wall with his fist and groaned. Snape had been right. He had caused all the problems, he had not protected Hermione or his own wife. Instead of being with her, he was in school, practicing Quidditch. It was the first time Harry felt like he deserved whatever was coming.

Several days later, Harry was on his way back to the castle after another long trip around the perimeter and the grounds when he stepped around a curve in the trail and found Jonas sitting on a rock. He stopped and waited for the man to acknowledge his presence. Jonas sat quietly his head down on his chest, the broad-brimmed hat covering his face. His hands lay unmoving in his lap. The setting sun colored him and the rock behind him a chili red.

"Mr. Potter," he said in a clear deep tone in his own tongue. "Lacshi ti rat (good evening)." He continued to sit motionless.

"The same to you, Jonas," Harry gasped, out of breath. "Do you have news?"

The man continued his silence for several more minutes before taking a deep breath and raising his head. Harry noticed that he didn't squint as the light from the flaring sun hit him full in the face. He also noticed Jonas had no expression on his face. The man looked up at the sky and took another deep breath.

"Winter is long. It will snow tonight," Jonas said and stared at Harry. A smile began to curl at the corners of his mouth. "I know some things. We shall talk."

Harry walked beside the man, across the lawns, up to stairs hugging the castle wall. He had used these stairs before to enter the woods on the far side of the castle, the furthest from the side facing Hagrid's hut. These were not used by students and Harry didn't think many knew that just beyond the grounds, in the woods, there were ancient stone ruins lying in the shallows of the mountains. He found that when he wanted privacy he would seek refuge in one of the stone houses, start a fire and sit thinking to himself.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked as the man walked with him.

Jonas smiled, "That's always the first question people ask me. The snow told me."

He pointed to Harry's footprints in the snow.

"How did you know they were mine?" Harry asked.

"I smelled them and they smell like you. They are the size of your feet," Jonas said. "I also heard you coming by the sound when you step down into the snow. There are no others out here. The deer, the animals in the forest; they are silent, they don't huff and groan as they walk."

Harry thought about it and realized that it probably wasn't all that hard to follow someone in the snow, but he didn't like the condescending tone Jonas used. "Sorry. It probably is boring to get the same questions asked time and again. I'll try not to ask before I think next time."

Jonas appeared not to hear the sarcasm or chose to ignore it. "Professor Snape says that you are training to be an Auror and this is your last year here at Hogwarts. He says he is your teacher in this work." Jonas spoke to him in English.

Harry was mildly surprised that Snape told Jonas. He didn't know that Snape was even aware of his intent unless Professor McGonagall had mentioned it. "It's something I'm thinking about," he said.

"Does that include learning to hide one's trail?" Jonas asked, stopping to look behind them.

Harry became irritated, and answered shortly, "It would if I was trying to hide my trail." Jonas stared back at him and then once again looked back at their trail. Harry looked back too. There was one set of footprints.

"It is wise to think ahead at all times," Jonas said and walked ahead.

Harry stared at the ground for a minute and then caught up. "What news have you?" he asked in Romani.

"I want to tell you a story," Jonas said in English. "We call them grandfather stories. They are called that because the wisest men are the ones who have lived many years. This story is about a sparrow who thinks he is an eagle. This sparrow doesn't know he is a sparrow. He flies up into the blue sky and looks down and sees his shadow; and his shadow is big."

Jonas spread his arms in front of a the wall of rock; the setting sun emphasized the arms until the shadow spanned ten feet. He continued pointing to the shadow. "He thinks to himself, 'that is how big I truly am.' His family knows that he is only a sparrow and they try to tell him, but he doesn't listen. He says in anger, 'Why are you lying to me? I am not a sparrow. You are jealous, leave me alone.' He's proud. He struts like an eagle, he talks big like an eagle and he is angry and won't listen to anyone," Jonas stuck out his chest and grunted, acting out the scene.

"Then, one day he sees a rabbit running on the ground. He says to himself, 'I am hungry. I'll just fly down there and get that rabbit.' So he flies down. He flies down and sees that he is small and the rabbit is big, and he realizes, then, that he really is a sparrow. But he has shamed himself and he can't go back to his family and say, 'You were right, I am a sparrow and from now on I will act like a sparrow.'"

Harry listened and considered what the man was saying. He didn't want to look foolish asking questions. They walked on in silence into the growing twilight. At first he thought the story was about him and that he was being arrogant and then he realized what the man was saying. "Are you talking about Percy Weasley?" he finally asked. "He's been spying on me?"

Jonas stopped and in the darkness of the steps leading up to the castle; it's warm lights twinkling above them, Jonas lit his pipe with a wave of his hand and stared at Harry from beneath the brim of his hat. The dark eyes were even darker than the surrounding twilight.

"This boy could not find a way back into his family. He wanted to belong but didn't know how. He listened to them talk and wanted to share in their news and their celebrations and their laughter. He was both angry and sad that he could not find his way back down that road," Jonas spoke quietly.

"Percy Weasley watched your wedding from the shadows of the forest. He knew that you were married and he knew who you married. He followed Nadya's wagon when she left Hogwarts grounds. I think he very much wanted to be you, to walk in your shoes; the person who took his place in his family."

Jonas began climbing the stairs, speaking at the same time. "I cannot really tell you what is in a man's heart. What I can tell you is that he did not have the strength to endure the torture he suffered at the hands of a very evil wizard, the Kalo Beng you and Jolie speak of. You had been a guest in Percy Weasley's house many times and he knew a lot about you. He also resented you. I think perhaps that he told all that he knew when he was tortured and lied when he didn't have the answers."

Harry walked one step behind him. He'd forgotten how tired he'd been twenty minutes before when he was still making his circuit of the castle and the walk through the woods. He now felt guilt once again. He knew in his heart that the Weasley's had been very kind to him and they had resented Percy's behavior.

"I understand what you're saying Jonas and I don't think I can be angry at him for that," Harry decided. "I don't know what I would say or do if I were being tortured and I know that Percy didn't like me. He made it clear to Ron that he should stay away from me. But it's hard to believe he would intentionally try and hurt me. Do you think the Dark Lord used the Imperious Curse to make him go to my aunt?"

"I know of these curses, Harry," Jonas replied and waved a dismissive hand. "You must understand that I cannot make a judgment about the boy. I can only tell you what I know from the information I gather. He was with this man, Minister Fudge when there was a battle, when both were taken. You were there, along with this Dumbledore. One was killed, the bus driver, one wandered off not to be seen again. You and Dumbledore were saved by wood elves." They continued to climb the stairs until they reached a point where they could turn and look out on the darkening forest and the bloody orange sunset.

Harry replied, "Yes. Fudge, the Minister of Magic and is now in St. Mungo's hospital. Do you think he was involved, maybe having him go to my aunt?"

"I think it is best to follow the trail left by the boy, Percy and not get lost by all the ones that join it," Jonas said. "Your aunt is not important. She has done what she has done. Now we must move on.

"What else have you learned?" Harry asked, his head bowed.

"It is not my way to explain everything in detail, but to let you learn as you solve the problem yourself." Jonas stood watching the night fall. "Your Professor thinks that I can begin to take over your teaching. This is not a choice for him to make, I think. This you must decide."

Jonas turned to him, the glow of the embers from his pipe briefly lighting his face. "I can be your guide, but I don't have the answers. What I see now is that everyone is looking at the wind riding through the tops of the trees and they do not see the quiet place beneath. That's where we need to be. You cannot find these two women if you let your heart be your guide. Your Professor knows this and he has told you many times. I will say this only once and you will listen or I will not help you. You cannot let your feelings get in front of your head."

Harry nodded.

Jonas cleared his throat and continued, "After Percy Weasley returns to his home, the paths become entangled. It is like a spider's web. However, there is a Rom saying that is helpful, 'Kai zhalo vurdon vurma mekela' . Have you heard it?" he asked.

"Where the wagon goes a trail is left," Harry translated.

"Va (yes)," Jonas nodded and said, "I will help you to will find them. There is always a trail to follow. I do not know how they will be when they are found and I hope that they are safe. " He shook a finger at Harry and said, "But this you must remember, let this be your first lesson. I will not go into the dragon's lair with someone who is careless. Cover your trail."

Harry continued to look out over the tops of the trees until it grew dark and cold. The man stood quietly beside him without speaking. He thought of Nadya and missed her. Everything that he had been doing in the past, all of the work had been worth it because he knew he'd see her in the summer after Hogwarts and they could plan their life together.

Somehow he knew that he was avoiding the task he would eventually have to face, denying the truth; that somehow he knew that Voldemort was fishing, throwing out the line, hooking him and slowly drawing him in.

"I will place my heart in your hands to do with as you please," he said to the man. It was the traditional words given by the Roma to let the other know he would agree to the deal.

Jonas continued up the stairs and Harry followed until they reached the door to the castle.

Harry stared at the wall before him. _It's Christmas eve_, he thought. _I just want one thing, just one gift and I'll never ask for another._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry joined Jonas at the top of the stairs. It was now dark and he could barely see the Roma's face. "Are you coming in?" Harry asked, holding the door.

Jonas looked into the void and said, disdainfully, "I do not enter in places with so many people and walls that enclose them. The smell alone nauseates me." He turned and started back down the stairs, speaking as he went, "I am camped at Hagrid's hut. I will meet you in the morning before the sun rises. We will start then."

Harry spent the week of Christmas, before classes began again, working harder than he'd ever thought possible. He stopped at the edge of a precipice skirting one of the castle towers. His purpose was to make the complete circuit of the castle without using magic. Harry soon discovered that there were strange things about the castle on the outside as well as on the inside. Stairs moved and doors suddenly appeared and then vanished on the inside of the castle. He found that the outside of the castle was no more predictable than the inside. He was sure he had not come upon that particular steep ravine the day before as he started to climb across it, his school shoes slipping on the rock.

He tried not to look down or pay attention to the birds that flew close by and seemed to resent his encroachment. As he struggled to find handholds and placement for his toes he heard a voice calling out to him. Fingers frozen from the cold and in pain, he squinted at the far-side of the ravine. Professor McGonagall was waving and calling to him. With one wave of her wand he found himself detached from the wall of rock and planted firmly in front of her.

"For goodness sake!" McGonagall looked at him. "Whatever are you doing on that rock, climbing it like a…a muggle?" she asked.

"It's my training Professor," he said and blew on his hands.

She shook her head, and said, "Well come along, we can talk as we go. I have very unpleasant news, Potter."

"Is it Hermione or Nadya?" he asked stopping her, his heart beating hard in his chest.

She looked at him and shook her head, "No, Mr. Potter, it isn't. We received word just minutes ago. Mr. Percy Weasley was found this morning. He is dead." She looked into his face with concern. "Ron and Ginny Weasley were only told minutes ago by Dumbledore. The family is on the way to Hogwarts and then on to St. Mungo's; his body was delivered there by Ministry Law Enforcement wizards this morning."

Harry stared at her, stunned into silence. She took his arm and continued, "Professor Dumbledore does not want you to go with them. He insists that you remain here Mr. Potter. The danger to you is too great to make that trip and the family has been told that." She turned to him and said very gently, "Harry, we cannot let you go, do you understand?"

Harry felt torn. His best friend was hurting and the family was hurting, but he also knew that there were things that he had to do. In particular, he had promised himself that he would complete his training and continue to work with Jonas so that he could find Hermione and Nadya. He nodded to her and followed her up to the entrance.

"Harry, I think you will find Ron in your rooms. I am going to wait here and meet the rest of the family. They are arriving at any time." She left him in the entrance.

He walked through the empty corridors and halls, up the stairs to the portrait covering the common rooms. He stood looking at the Fat Lady who nodded and dabbed at her eyes with a pink lace handkerchief, "Very sad, very sad," she said, "Password, please."

"Nocturna," Harry said. The portrait swung away and he walked through, ducking his head. The room was empty. He glanced up towards the stairs leading to the boys dorm, took a deep breath and went up. Ron was sitting on the edge of his four poster. His trunk was open and he was staring off into the distance.

"Ron?" Harry approached him and spoke quietly. When the red-head didn't answer Harry sat down next to him. "Ron, I'm really sorry."

"Huh, oh- Harry," Ron looked down at the sock he held in his hand and dropped it into his trunk. "Yeah, Harry thanks." He continued to stare into the trunk. "You know Harry, I was sitting here and I wasn't thinking about Percy at all. I was thinking of Hermione". When Professor Dumbledore called me to his office and told me, at first I heard him say HER name. I thought he said that she had died," Ron said and shook his head, "and I thought…I thought, I'd just die." He looked at Harry. "Harry, I was so happy when I realized it was Percy. My own bro…other! Isn't that sick?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He sat quietly while Ron screwed up his face and rocked slightly on the bed.

"He was such a git!" Ron burst out. "He's responsible for Hermione being gone and MAYBE dead and for being a spy. I just hate him!" His face was turning the shade of his hair and Harry gripped the side of the bed waiting for the dam to burst; but it didn't. Ron hung on. "Harry would you do me a favor and not tell my parent's about what he did? At least not yet." His voice shook, "When the time comes I'll do it."

"Anything you want, mate," Harry answered softly. "Come on I'll help you pack. Your parent's are coming soon."

Harry actually did all of the work while Ron continued to sit on the bed. It was Ginny who came into their room to get her brother. When she saw Harry she walked over and hugged him, and held on. Although pale, she, too, was dry-eyed.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," was all he could say. He knew what they were feeling.

She looked at him and nodded, saying, "Professor Dumbledore told us that it wouldn't be safe for you to come with us, Harry. Ron and I understand, so will mum and dad and my brothers. We'll tell Charlie and Bill and Fred and George something." She took Ron's hand and pulled him up, hugging him around the waist. "Come on big brother."

He looked down at her and seemed to straighten slightly. He nodded and they walked out hand-in-hand. Harry followed them. They joined the rest of the Weasley's in McGonagall's office.

Harry shook Mr. Weasley's hand and got a quick hug from the man. He allowed himself to be pulled into a tight hug from Mrs. Weasley who was very calm. He then shook hands with Fred and George. Bill arrived minutes later and told them Charlie was on the way to St. Mungo's. Harry listened as Professor McGonagall spoke her sympathies to the family and then they all gathered their belongings to leave.

It was at that moment that Harry remembered something Mrs. Weasley had told him the night he was initiated into the Order of the Phoenix. Percy was the only member of age, of the family not a part of the Order. Her words flooded back on him, 'Harry, if you should find out that Percy has done something wrong… if you see into Albus' thoughts, I mean. I…I don't want to know. Alright?" she whispered. "I would rather let him go thinking he had changed his mind and wanted to come back to us.' Harry wanted desperately to say something that would ease their suffering and knew that he couldn't.

He walked them down the drive to the gates where there were two sleighs waiting. Hagrid held the head's of the horses and mumbled his condolences as they piled into the sleighs. Bill pulled out ahead of the sleigh drawn by Mr. Weasley.

Hagrid and Harry stood alone and watched them leave, "You know it's a sad thing Harry."

"Yes, it is," Harry said.

"No, you don't know what I mean," Hagrid stood beside him, "It's sad watchin' you younguns grow up and face the world. 'Specially a world that has You-Know-Who in it."

Hagrid turned to leave, "Why don't ya come down fer a spot a tea sometime Harry. I miss seein' ya."

"I miss you too, Hagrid," Harry said. "I will, soon. Classes start tomorrow and I'm still behind on work."

Hagrid nodded slowly and sniffed. He stared out at the road, now deserted. "You know Harry, I'm not one to talk bad about somebody." Harry thought he was going to say something about Percy. Instead he said, "That Jonas, though. I don't trust him. Nope, not a bit. I wouldn't put much stock in him, Harry. I know he's a teachin' you all these things that's suppose to help ya. And I'll take back anything' I say and eat my boots to boot if he finds our Hermione and your Nadya. That I will. I'm just sayin' that you need to be watchin' yer back round him, alright, Harry?"

Harry looked into the face of his trusted friend and frowned. "I will Hagrid, if you say so."

"Good, good. Well, I'll be off," he said and headed towards his cabin.

Classes started and Harry attended them without his two closest friends. He was reminded of when he had assumed a false identity and attended classes while he was in Slytherin House. Except this time he didn't get to see Hermione and Ron.

News and gossip traveled fast, with most of it inaccurate or incorrect. Harry piled books on the table in front of him and buried his head to keep the curious from asking questions.

He was walking towards his Defense Against the Dark Arts class when Neville caught up with him.

"Hi Harry," Neville said. They hurried towards the classroom. "Do you know who the new teacher is?"

"What? Professor Bagel isn't here?" Harry muttered.

"No, Harry," Neville shook his head, "Didn't you hear? He refused to come back after the holidays. He said that we we're all uncontrollable. I think he was just afraid," Neville said smiling. "We knew more than he did."

Harry thought that was true. The man was a noodle. The whole class laughed when he suggested they study boggarts. They were at the entrance of the classroom behind other students when there was a collective applause from within. Harry glanced at Neville and they stood on toe and looked over the heads of the people in front.

Standing in front of the classroom was Remus Lupin. His usually pale face was pink with embarrassment.

"Thank you, thank you. I am also happy to be back at Hogwarts," he said. Remus glanced at Harry as he took as seat in front of him and winked. "Alright, alright everyone quiet down. Today we are going to discuss Senseve's. It's been drawn to my attention that you are lacking in this knowledge. If we are lucky you will meet one, since we have a Senseve currently in residence at Hogwarts." Remus spent the entire hour and a half talking about the Senseve. It was obvious to Harry that he'd done his own research because he expanded on the explanation he had given Ron and him in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

For the time, Harry was able to sit back and relax and forget what was going on at St. Mungo's.

Later, after supper Harry piled his books on the table near his bed and left Gryffindor tower. He made his way through the castle towards the dungeons. He had only gone to Snape's private quarters twice in all his years at Hogwarts. Summoning up his courage he tapped on the door and could hear Snape's deep baritone voice and another muffled behind the door.

Snape opened the door. He held a cut glass decanter of brandy in his hand. A voice in the background was saying, "I certainly don't like what he has planned for Harry."

Harry kept his voice low, "Professor, you encouraged me to talk things over before I acted. If this is a bad time I can come back."

Snape widened the opening to the door and Harry saw Remus sitting in front of the roaring fire. He held a glass of the brandy between his palms. "Come in Potter." Snape also spoke quietly.

Harry moved to the couch, "Hello Remus," Harry caught Snape's eye, "Sorry… Professor Lupin. That was a good class today."

Lupin smiled, and said, "It's alright Harry. Severus likes to maintain formalities, but in private you may call me Remus." Snape sighed heavily and placed the decanter on a side table. "And thank you. As you probably figured out the letter Dumbledore sent was a request to come back and teach to the end of term. After what happened, I thought it best to come and keep an eye on you." Lupin sat his glass down and added,

. "It's too bad I arrived today."

Snape sat in a chair and crossed his legs, folded his hands, and stared at Harry.

"I thought that since they found Percy Weasley dead that you might have some additional information," Harry said.

Remus looked at Snape and waited.

"Well, Potter," he cleared his throat, "It's clear Percy Weasley was killed by a Death Eater," Snape said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I saw the body. The wizards that handled the body contacted me immediately," Snape raised a hand and added, "Let's not get into details. Let's just say that the Order has a method of gathering information from dozens of sources, all of which is forwarded to me."

Harry listened and didn't speak. It wasn't that he didn't have questions but he was learning very quickly from Jonas that questions often got in the way. Snape seemed to be aware that he was holding back.

"Well, I'm impressed Potter," Snape said and glanced at Lupin. "It seems Jonas is teaching you something worthwhile that you are actually absorbing." He studied Harry's face and then continued, "We are constantly watching your aunt and all of her contacts. We are also following the money. Jonas has made some progress with his investigations. He discovered that Percy disappeared from home the day that Miss Granger and your aunt boarded the train. He boarded alone and was seen to get off the train with a female. There were two stops between Hogsmeade and London and both are being scrutinized thoroughly. Jonas also backtracked your aunt from Hogwarts the day she visited." Snape stopped and waited for Harry's questions.

He remained quiet.

"Your aunt did not come from London on the train straight to Hogsmeade and then Hogwarts. She took a different route," he continued, "The Dark Lord is not making any moves but we think he is gathering his forces."

"What Severus is saying Harry is that if Voldemort had Nadya, then he would be using her to get to you," Lupin said. " We believe there's a good chance that the two events- her disappearance and your aunt's visit- were not connected.

"What are you saying?' Harry asked. The room was dark except for the roaring fire. The two men sat on either side and Harry leaned back to watch them both.

"It seems that Percy contacted your aunt and the two plotted together, probably to get the money you inherited from Sirius. The Weasley's are rather poor as you know." Lupin said, "What followed was not incredibly hard to predict in the current environment," Lupin dropped his voice and sipped from his brandy before proceeding. "Not to speak badly about the dead Harry, but neither of them were very clever and their plot got away from them and they were exposed. Thereafter, they were under someone else's control. I think your aunt had Percy's help in coming to Hogwarts. We think that she was coming here to get the money and then when they were discovered then her reason for coming changed."

"What was her reason for coming here?" Harry asked his head bobbing from one side to the other as each man spoke.

"For the protection, Mr. Potter. We believe that your aunt and Percy Weasley's plot was discovered, and thereafter they were under orders, guided, probably by Lucius Malfoy," Snape continued, "Up until that point, no one would have known you were married or that Nadya was expecting. Once it became known that you were married, and Percy knew that, then I'm sure there was a great desire on the Dark Lord's part to find your wife."

"Your aunt was probably informed or became aware that she was being hunted. She came to Dumbledore and wanted his protection. However, Potter, I believe that Nadya is still safe. If the Dark Lord or one of the Death Eater knew where she was, they would use her. They have not." Snape continued, "Percy was not able to tell them of her whereabouts that means Hermione reached her in time and protected her."

"How did Percy find out she was going to have a baby?" Harry asked.

"We can only guess Harry," Lupin said. "Percy must have approached Nadya after following her from the wedding. He must have watched and spied on her, knew where she was and then approached her. She might not have been as cautious or wary with him since he has the famous Weasley red hair. He could have told her a story about any of the Weasley's; about Ron or you. Actually, it's very likely that he told her you were in danger. As a means to warn you she could have given him the information that she was pregnant and that would have alerted Severus or Hermione that something was wrong. They would have gone to her immediately. Instead, Percy used the information by going to your aunt with it. Now, the information is in the hands of the wrong people. Nadya may be in hiding for her own safety."

"Do you know anything else? Where they are? Anything? Harry asked, feeling even more frustrated.

"Not at this time, Potter." There was silence in the room and then Snape spoke, "We cannot act on anything yet. What we have discussed with you is mostly conjecture, although the facts point the way."

"Why didn't the Fidelius Curse work?" Harry asked.

"It did work," Lupin said. "It can only hide you if someone is looking for you, not if they already know where you are. Percy followed her from the wedding. It is the only way he could have found her."

"So we have to follow Percy's trail," Harry said, remembering Jonas' words. "The rest of the Kumpania didn't know where she had gone. It was just Katlana and Nadya on their own."

"We have found Katlana, Potter, and she is not…was not Nadya's mother," Snape announced.

They stared at one another for some time before Harry spoke, "She's not? Where is she?"

Lupin and Snape looked at each other and Harry sat up. "Well?" he asked.

"She is dead," Lupin answered. "Tortured. Probably to find out where Nadya was."

Harry leaned forward and held his head in his hands, "Do you think Percy told Vol...the Dark Lord where he found them?"

"It is likely," Snape said watching him closely.

Harry shook himself and looked up. He was trying hard not to react to the news. "I would like to ask both of you not to mention this to the Weasley's," he said, quietly, "Ever." Snape and Lupin nodded and remained silent.

Harry slipped back and rested his head against the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"I have sent a letter to Jolie," Snape said.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry stared at the floor unable to feel anything. He was exhausted and knew that things were probably going to get worse. The only thing that gave him hope was their words; if Nadya had been captured, Voldemort would use her.

_Please, please don't let that happen,_ he begged to no one in particular.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was Snape's turn to endure having Harry called from his lessons during Potions. He had completed his potion and allowed Snape to glance at it and give him his marks before waving his wand and cleaning his work bench.

He rushed from the room, heading for McGonagall's office. He barely had thirty minutes before he would be playing Hufflepuff in Quidditch. Ginny, the team captain, had pleaded with him not to resign from the team even though he had missed team practice at the beginning of the year. Harry had to admit that practice and playing were the only things that offered any respite from his difficult studies and his constant worries.

He knocked on the door and opened it to find a woman sitting and having tea with McGonagall. McGonagall immediately stood and waved Harry into the room. "Here he is now, Gryffindor's very own Seeker. We are very proud of Harry," she gushed.

The woman who rose with her was a solid looking, gray-haired person dressed very oddly even for a witch, Harry thought. The woman was dressed in old Quidditch robes. She really didn't look like a player, she was stocky and appeared like she had the strength of an ox for her age; but much too heavy to be on a team. He found out immediately how strong she was when she shook his hand and almost crushed his fingers.

McGonagall was beaming at him and nodding as the woman introduced herself.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," the woman said with a deep man's voice. "I'm Portia Matisse."

"Portia is the scout for Britain's Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. She's come to watch you play Potter!" McGonagall said, her eyes shining brightly. "I will let her explain. But I can't tell you how delighted I am Potter. This is quite the honor. First, Oliver Wood and now you."

Harry kept nodding hoping that McGonagall would hush up so that he could hear Ms. Matisse.

"We have heard of your name, of course, Mr. Potter," she began. "We didn't know that you were a Quidditch player and an outstanding Seeker at that." She had her arms folded over an ample bosom and stood in the red, white and blue robes, somewhat faded, of the Britain team.

"How did you come by the information, Ms. Matisse?" he asked, curiously.

"It was a strange coincidence, Mr. Potter," she said nodding solemnly. "I was in a shop in a little village and happened to be talking to a friend. I was overheard by this girl who interrupted our conversation and pleaded, and I do mean pleaded with me, to listen to her story about you. She said she was in a hurry and if I was coming up this way to give you something, too." The woman withdrew a large package from under her robes and handed it to Harry. It felt like a stone tablet to him. Thinking it lightweight by the way she handled it, he took it with one hand and almost dropped to his knees. _What the devil is it?_ he wondered.

"And who was this girl, Miss Matisse?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"She didn't say or I've forgotten," Matisse screwed up her face into a frown, her chunky fingers on her chin. The blue eyes twinkled. "Of course, I have people come up to me all the time and recommend folks for the team." She laughed and pounded a meaty hand on his back. "But she _was_ convincing. So here I am. And I understand that your game is about to start any minute." Her voice sang with merriment.

"Yes, it is," Harry said. "I was about to head for the dressing rooms." He was still managing to hold onto the package and his bag and back towards the door. "Very nice meeting you ma'am."

"It was nice meeting you dear boy. Now have a good game, I will be watching," she shook an index finger at him and turned to McGonagall who was beaming broadly at her. Harry didn't think he'd seen McGonagall smile that much in all the years he'd been at Hogwarts.

Struggling out the door, he let it swing shut behind him and hurried out of the castle through melting snow towards the Quidditch pitch. He was just barely holding on to the package. The other team players; Dennis Creevey, Vincent Patrick a fourth year and his mate, Charles DeMilo, the beaters and Lavender Brown, a Chaser, Ron's substitute Reagan India and Ginny's substitute, Nigel DeCamp were all dressed and gathered to listen to Dennis attempts at a pre-game speech. Ginny was the team captain, but she wasn't there to give it and Dennis was making his best attempts.

Harry dropped the package with a thud next to his bag and yanked his clothes off. He changed into his Quidditch robes and found his Firebolt in the broom closet. He stopped for a breath and listened; Dennis was still talking. Harry grabbed the package and yanked off the plain paper wrapping. He stood for a moment longer looking at what was in his hands. It was a book that reached from his waist to the top of his head, at least two and half feet tall, leather-bound and held together with a rusty iron clasp. Embossed in gold print two inches high on the cover was the title, Hogwarts: A History.

The first thought he had was: _Hermione!_

"Bloody hell! She's alive," he yelled and then hugged the book to his chest and glanced around the empty room.

"Harry?" a voice was calling to him. "It's time. Would you hurry up!"

He was torn between setting the book down and heading out to the pitch or opening it. With a shrug he undid the clasp and opened the book. A voice emanated from it, 'Home is where the heart is'. Harry recognized the voice; it was Hermione's. The book slammed shut and dust flew up his nose. He was sneezing and laughing all at the same time. "Yes, yes, yes." He hugged the book one more time and left it with his bag. There had to be a reason she had sent him the book and not just the message. "Hermione, I am gonna give you one big sticky wet kiss when I see you!" He laughed and headed for the pitch.

Harry was the oldest and most experienced member of the team. He found it hard to keep his concentration while the book sat in the locker room and waited for him. It was the first time he could remember wanting the game to end early and he searched the chilly air for the Snitch knowing that he needed to let his team score at least twenty points. After that he was going to catch it and win the game and hurry back to the changing lockers.

Hufflepuff had their full compliment of experienced players and the game seemed to drag on. Finally after an hour, he caught sight of it and pointed his speeding Firebolt towards his team's end of the pitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker was no match for Harry's experience and he had it in his grasp in seconds. He was at least a broom's length ahead of the Hufflepuff Seeker, Kevin Whitby. He had completely forgotten about Portia Matisse who was waiting for him when he landed.

She was shouting over the cheering from the stands and his fellow teammates. "Well, Mr. Potter, that was a good show!" she bellowed, her hand was pounding the breath from his lungs. "Not much of a stretch for a game or for your talents, I would guess" She smiled warmly at him. "Just wanted to say hello one more time before I left." Her mouth was against his ear. They were being deluged by students running onto the pitch.

"Wait, Miss Matisse?" Harry shouted, nodding at the crowd going by who were shouting their congratulations to him. "Can we talk?"

"Can't do it, dear boy!" she shouted back to him as she was swept up the hill towards the castle. "But I _was_ impressed!" That was all he heard as he walked back to the locker rooms.

Harry avoided the revelers and headed for Lupin's office. He carried the book wrapped in his cloak. Lupin was sitting at a desk grading scrolls of parchment and listening to music.

He stopped to look up and smiled lightly. "Sorry Harry. Suppose you're here because I wasn't at the game. I just had too many things to do…." He stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face. "What is it? Did Gryffindor lose?"

Harry dropped the book on the desk still wrapped in the cloak and pulled it off with a flourish. Lupin had his arms stretched over his paperwork to keep it from fluttering off to the ground.

"Hogwarts: A History," Lupin read. He pursed his lips and nodded slightly. "A very long read, Harry."

"Hermione sent it!" Harry said. "I opened it and a voice came out. It said, 'Home is where the heart is'." Harry proceeded to tell Lupin how he had received it. "Remus, only Hermione could have done it. It's like she wrote it in the sky with scarlet letters. It's so obvious," Harry was laughing. "They're safe and they're coming back here and she's bringing Nadya, I just know it."

Lupin studied his face and nodded He smiled slightly and said, "You're probably right Harry and it's wonderful news."

"Remus, why aren't you happy?" Harry asked, noticing the teacher's reaction.

"Harry," Remus laid a hand on the book, "let's look at the book first before we jump to conclusions. There may be another clue inside. I don't want to dampen yours spirits, but the closer they get to Hogwarts the more danger they are in. I think that's why Hermione went to all the trouble that she did. We were right in thinking that they're trying to remain hidden- if they are alone and not being coerced." He held up a hand when Harry began to protest. "Not that I think they are. Hold on!"

He opened the book and took out his wand. "We need to help Hermione get home safely if we can. Let's have a go here." He waved his wand over the book and the pages began to fly open. "Reveal your message."

Harry watched. This time the book didn't speak but the pages flipped over in a whirlwind until they suddenly stopped. They bent over it together, their heads almost touching. The book was open to a folded page that looked like a blueprint. Harry and Remus looked at one another.

"It looks like the Marauder's Map, Harry said.

"Yes, it does," Lupin said. He unfolded the page and stretched it out. With little skips of his wand the page stretched across the top of his desk and lapped over the sides. It remained bound to the book in the middle. "I don't recall this being in the book."

"You've read it before?" Harry asked from the other side of the map. They were at least four feet apart and staring at different parts of Hogwarts.

Lupin glanced up and laughed as he said, "I hate to disillusion you, Harry, but I haven't. I started it once when I was in school and never got the job done." He followed the map of the school corridors with his finger as he talked. "But I have gone through it and think I would remember this if I had come across it."

"I'll tell you something, Remus, I think Hermione has read the whole thing and memorized it. That's why I know it came from her." Harry said with certainty as he also studied the blueprint. "She read it before she even started Hogwarts and even quoted from it the night we were Sorted."

"Yes, our Hermione is a extraordinary witch," Lupin said and smiled as he circled the map. "I think she's probably put this map in here, although she didn't make it. This map is much more detailed than I've ever seen. It puts our Marauder's Map to shame and I didn't think that could be done."

"Really?" Harry asked, rhetorically. He had often wondered just what it had taken for his father, Sirius, Peter and Remus to make the Marauder's map and meant to ask Lupin at one time. He'd never gotten around to it. He was surprised to hear Lupin talking about it.

"It very much resembles our work. We-your father, Sirius and Pettigrew and I- drew the Marauder's map from what we knew. We did a fair bit of roaming over this old place and thought we had covered the ground very well. Here," Lupin pulled a magnifying glass from his, " this can help."

Harry pulled a lamp over and examined his corner with the glass as it hovered just below his face zooming to his new position as he moved. "So, do you think she's done it so that we …so that we-what?" Harry looked up at the top of Lupin's head. "So that we can find her? No, this wouldn't help with that." He stopped to consider what he was thinking.

Lupin was still bent over his portion, and mumbled, "No, I don't think it is to help find her. Once she's here she would know that she is safe. As I said, getting here will be the challenge and I don't see how this map is going to help us with that. We'll just have to trust that Hermione has a plan that'll keep her and Nadya safe on their journey. As for the map…" he stopped and looked up. Then tapping his quill against his chin he wandered away from the desk and along the bookshelves lining the classroom. The shelves held hundreds of books on Dark Magic and displayed instruments used in Dark Magic detection.

"The book tells me that they are alive and safe and that she's coming home," Harry said thoughtfully. "But why send a map?" He moved the lamp and continued to study the it. He realized that the map covered not only Hogwarts but the grounds surrounding the castle. He found the area where the old ruins were dug into the side of the granite cliffs and covered by centuries of foliage. The ruins were clearly drawn and marked.

Harry also discovered other things he had not been aware of and mentioned them as he scanned, "Remus, there's an old armory here and it looks like a crypt is built on the lower levels."

"Oh yes, Harry," Remus said, returning to the table to study the map. "I imagine there are all kinds of places that no one has seen for ages. This castle is two thousand years old. Just think of all the old headmasters that must be down in those crypts." He shook his head, "This castle wasn't built as you can see to withstand an attack from without. It was built to hold something in. I don't know much about ancient architecture, but Hogwarts is unique in its' design, I think."

"Built to keep something in?" Harry frowned. "Hmm. What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's plain to see. There is no moat, no battlements. Those are things that were built in the old days to defend a fortress. Of course, Hogwarts was built as a school- in a way." Lupin rocked his head back and forth as he usually did when considering something. "It was certainly built to last. Over here there are old buildings that were used as workshops and stables, as guard rooms and kitchens. They're no longer there, just the stone ruins. There are markings for underground galleries and tunnels that led from the kitchens, that used to be much farther away, that lead to the main hall." He ran his finger along a line. "I'm sure they are long since collapsed or buried."

Harry joined him and surveyed that end of the map and asked absentmindedly, "Have you been all over the castle, Remus? have you seen most of this?"

"Well I don't think anybody knows this castle the way Dumbledore does. Even he hasn't been over every square inch. I think that would take several lifetimes to accomplish."

"That's true," Harry nodded. "They searched for the Chamber of Secrets and no one found it for fifty years." He thought about his rock climbing on the exterior and how he recognized that the castle changed unpredictably. Doors would suddenly appear, like the one on the seventh floor, to the Room of Requirement, and then vanish. _How could anybody know this castle at all?_ he thought, _Let alone find every room, or for that matter the grounds. _Harry thought of the whole city of merpeople under the lake.

"Until you found it," Remus said, interrupting his thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah. Remus, why is the Guardian at Hogwarts?" Harry whispered the words. He and Remus had a conversation about the secret nature of the Guardian and his Protector months before. Over the course of the summer Harry had learned he was a Protector and Neville was chosen as a new Guardian. Harry scratched his cheek and stood straight. "The Guardian protects and defends the source. Voldemort wants access to the source."

Remus looked up at him and gasped, "Voldemort's trying to get in! Harry that's it!" He straightened and looked again at the map. "It can't be!" They both stared at the paper splayed across on the desk. "The castle is too well protected for him to just walk in."

"Remus, Voldemort got inside the very first year I was here. He possessed Professor Quirrell. He was looking for the Sorcerer's Stone and he found it after he passed through all the traps and charms the teacher's put on it." Harry was suddenly staring at the map with renewed interest. "Hermione knew that." Harry smoothed out the creases, "How did she ever get this map? Is that what she's trying to say- that we're in danger?"

"If he is trying to get in then he must be nearby," Remus said, looking like he had swallowed something hard. He was holding his chest and frowning, staring at the opposite wall with an expression of horror on his face.

"Hermione would not reveal herself if she were being followed by a Death Eater or if she managed to find Voldemort and follow him." Harry said.

"Maybe the message, 'Home is where the heart is" really does mean Hogwarts!" Remus gasped and leaned over the map once again.

"It's always about Hogwarts," Harry said, doing the same. "He never is away from here for long. He always returns. It's like me Remus, it's the only home I've ever known, the only place that was bearable." Lupin looked at him and Harry added, "If the Source is here, this is where he'll return and the Guardian protects the Source. He may not be after Dumbledore or the new Guardian at all."

"I think Harry, Hermione is very bright. She might be saying that we aren't as well protected as we think." Remus looked up at him again and said, "Which means I'm right. Hermione is in greater danger than we could ever imagined. She may not be trying to Nadya here to find safety. She may be trying to get here to warn us."

"Remus, where was Percy's body found?" Harry asked.

"Not far from here." The man's pale face whitened as he spoke. "Katlana's, too." He swirled his wand over the map and it folded instantly. "If you don't mind, I think I'll go and discuss this with Severus and Dumbledore."

Harry looked at the huge book in his hands and hesitated. He really wanted the chance to study the map himself. "Remus, let me go with you."

Lupin sat the book on the desk and came around it to place a hand on each of Harry's shoulders. "Harry," he intoned, "I know that you think that we have stood in the way…kept information from you. Do you know why that is?" He looked steadily into Harry's eyes.

"No Remus, I don't." This time Harry felt angry. "Hermione is my friend. My wife is in danger. You know I wouldn't act on my own if someone would just talk to me. Last night was the first time I've been treated like an adult. Don't you think I deserve to be treated that way all the time?"

"Yes, Harry," Remus replied, dropping his hands, "I do. But…" he shook his head and turned away. "We aren't really standing in your way Harry… we're trying to protect you." The sigh was audible.

"Protect me!?" Harry laughed. "I've faced Voldemort three times and I've survived. I faced Jeremy Potter and Lucius Malfoy, his Deatheaters and I've survived! You sound like Albus now. He didn't protect me by keeping secrets or keeping silent. He put me into more danger. I'll tell you Remus I won't stand for it, not with Hermione and not with Nadya!"

Lupin slid onto a student's bench and rested his folded hands on the desk. "Harry let me tell you some reasons- not excuses- just reasons that we keep you outside the circle." He was speaking quietly and Harry always found himself calming down when Lupin spoke.

"You can't imagine what it was like when Voldemort was coming to power. At first, it was little things; people disappearing, wizards doing the most extraordinary acts, people dying. It was all hushed up by the Ministry because of their fear of panic." Lupin laughed dully.

"I wasn't very old- well, the same age as your parents. Unlike Sirius and James, after I left Hogwarts I lived on the fringes of society because there were few people, and still are, that will tolerate a werewolf." He shook his head and brushed his hair back with his hand, chuckling, "It also lent me an aura of respect among the disrespected."

Lupin stared at the books on the shelves and mused, "Like the vampire that you met, Demitri Kaldensky." He glanced at Harry as he spoke. "No, I don't know him but I know many who are like him, such creatures that crawl from the earth and dwell in the sewers. They are frightening, Harry, unbelievably frightening. The things they are capable of doing to people! And, then, give them a leader; someone to focus those energies. A dark and evil master who has no heart, who doesn't care that entire families are wiped out. Voldemort was so formidable that he had one foot in our world and one in the muggle world. He presented a grotesque monster in the muggle world and a… indestructible one in ours."

Lupin stood and walked to the shelves again, talking softly as he went, "People refuse to use his name because, at the time, there was no way to destroy him. How do you deal with something you can't destroy, Harry?"

Lupin ran his hand along the old books, touching each gently. "And then he met you and he was stopped. That day there were celebrations….." Lupin laughed softly. "You cannot imagine! The day was saved! Wizards and witches danced in the streets and celebrations went on for days. Only a few didn't celebrate, those of us who had lost someone that we loved."

He turned and said, " Nobody wants him back again. So many people died because of him. What do you think the world would do if they knew you weren't here, that he had somehow managed to kill you?" Lupin held up a hand when Harry started to speak. "I know, I know Harry. It's not fair to depend on you to save us. But we need to give the world some hope. As long as you live-The Boy Who Lived is still with us- then the world feels safe."

He slipped his hands in his pockets, turned to look at him and said, " In the meantime, Severus, Albus, myself and others- the Order- want to give you the best possible chance in the world. Voldemort is coming after you, Harry. He hasn't acted…hasn't indulged himself in the killing frenzy that he did seventeen years ago, because you are still alive. We don't know why but we want to keep it that way."

Harry felt nauseous. He knew everything Lupin was saying was true but he'd not had it put into words. He was unconsciously nodding.

"Harry," Lupin spoke and Harry didn't hear. "Harry!"

Harry could feel for the first time in a long time a tear escaping and running down his face. He wasn't even sure why it was there. He touched it and looked at it with surprise.

"Harry!" Lupin was at his side in minutes and speaking gently, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said…"

"It's okay Remus, really," Harry said backing away from him. "I know the prophecy… by now, I'm sure you do as well. I know I have to kill Voldemort, I'm the only one that can. That's what it says, that's what Dumbledore thinks."

Lupin spoke earnestly, "But you don't understand Harry. You might be destined to kill Voldemort, but you will have an army standing in front of you. You will not be alone!" Lupin reached for him, drew him in and hugged him. Harry stayed in his embrace for a moment longer. "I for one, will be there right beside you," Lupin murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jonas stood on the road outside the gates of Hogwarts pointing to the rocks. Harry was standing beside him. It was time for the sun to set but a thick fog had rolled into the valley and it was almost as dark as night and so damp that Harry could feel his cloak grow heavy with moisture. His breath steamed out in front of him and even his mittened hands were cold.

"Do you know what you see?" Jonas asked in Romani.

Harry knew. He had been taught to read the Romani signs by Jolie and Viktor and Gregor; the other members of his Kumpania. "Va, Jonas," he answered, "It says that a Roma woman and a Gadje were seen and are traveling this way. They are dressed as men, in disguise." Harry's heart skipped a beat; this confirmation that Hermione and Nadya were headed towards Hogwarts.

"I will go and find them," he said, kicking the stones aside.

"No!" Harry said it much too quickly and Jonas slowly raised his head and looked at him. "They won't know you. Hermione won't trust you. She'll stay hidden. I need to go."

Jonas put two fingers to his lips and slowly turned, speaking very softly, "Perhaps, you should."

Harry was surprised how easily Jonas agreed. He watched the man wander back towards Hagrid's hut through a dense fog. It was cold and humid and Harry drew his cloak around him. He heard the hoof beat of the horses and the wheels of the carriage before it pulled up in front of him. It was pulled by two gray matched horses and a cloaked driver sat in front.

Without conscious thought Harry stepped back, withdrew his wand and peered through the dense fog into the darkened interior.

A voice spoke. it was familiar to him. "Get in."

It was his aunt. He stepped back unconsciously pointing his wand in the direction of her voice. "Your not taking me back. I wouldn't get in if my life depended on it," he said, spitting the words out.

"Shh!" she said in whispers. "I have something for you." A hand appeared from the dark and handed him a rolled parchment.

Keeping his wand up and pointed at the carriage, he unrolled it and read:

_Potter,_

_I don't have time to go into detail. I am with the Nadya and Granger and also with Lupin. I intercepted your aunt who told me the entire story. It was as we suspected. There is an assassin at Hogwarts. Granger told me about the map she sent. Don't let anyone have it! I am on my way, behind your aunt and will reach you shortly. DON'T DO ANYTHING. Protect the Guardian!!! I know you will spend time verifying this- but do hurry Potter- this is urgent!! _

_Uncle Bulbie_

Harry read it again and stepped closer to the carriage and asked, "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

His aunt's face appeared in the dim light. She was dressed in witches clothing and hooded. She glanced nervously around and then opened the door. "Get in."

Harry glanced through the fog and listened. His ears picked up the dampened noise of the horses blowing and huffing and the water lapping at the edge of the lake. He couldn't hear anything else. "No, I won't do that. Tell me what you know."

She stepped from the carriage. "Then we must get away from the driver so we can't be overheard." She moved into the mist and he followed.

She finally stopped and turned to address him. "I will tell you that there has been a plot developing for over a year. It was to get you out of Hogwarts. The incident at the Ministry was staged to make it look like Dumbledore was guilty of murder. They tried to capture him and failed, so they had to do something else. I understand that your Professor Snape went after him. Anyway, as soon as Dumbledore was called to the Ministry to account for those events, the plan was to go into play." Her voice was husky with fear as she glanced around and continued, "I wasn't a part of that. Percy came to me…"

Harry interrupted, "How did Percy know you?"

"He worked for Fudge. There are files full of reports on you and every aspect of your life. Fudge knew that a long time ago I was mixed up in…in…"

"Spying?" Harry said a little loudly. "Spying on my parents!"

"You have to keep quiet," she said sternly and then stepped back as he raised his wand and pointed it in her face. "Please let me finish."

"Go ahead, tell me the rest," Harry said, punctuating his words with the jab of his wand. "Tell me how Nadya and Hermione are involved.

"We did it for the money. Percy planned it," she said and even in the mist Harry could see her blush with shame. " He had been caught and tortured. I didn't know that...that..."

"Voldemort," Harry said dryly, finishing her sentence for her. She cringed and he went on, "Get used to hearing it."

She looked terrified but continued to speak, "I didn't know that this dark wizard was making him do all of this. I found out that their real purpose behind sending me to Hogwarts was to get you to leave. I never knew why."

"Did it occur to you that he wanted to kill me?" Harry asked.

She shivered in the damp air and Harry had to lean in to hear her. "I tell you I didn't know what was happening," she mumbled.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"He thought he could get you out of Hogwarts. But you tricked him. It was Percy's idea to kidnap her so that you and your friend - the other Weasley boy- would go looking for her. Percy was killed because...I think because it was poorly planned and he failed. He was doing every thing he could to make you leave. The dark wizard or one of his..."

"Death Eaters," Harry said, again finishing her sentence.

His aunt's lips were blue with cold and fear and she nodded. "They were making him do it. This girl, Hermione, got away from him and went to your wife. She tried to send you a message to alert you."

"He didn't want to kill me?" he asked in surprise.

"No. The assassin wasn't for you," she said. "He wanted you and anyone who could help you away from Hogwarts so they could plant this person. I think Percy wanted to protect his brother and this girl, Hermione. Once you were away from here he thought he could easily kill you."

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes and it made him nauseous. "Where's Nadya?" Harry gasped.

"Percy was jealous of you and wanted you to suffer, so he followed her after your wedding. He went to her to win her trust hoping she would contact you. Instead, she told him she was pregnant and that he should tell Hermione or Snape to warn you that you were in danger. Instead, he came to me and we used the information." She was trembling but continued her voice coming out in almost a whine, " I don't know what he was going to do with her. I know that when he was tortured he told them about her and about the pregnancy." She stopped for a second and then when he looked at her with murderous eyes she drew back.

"What did you think they were going to do to her, Aunt Petunia?" he asked venomously.

"You've been in touch with this world. You knew about Voldemort. You knew he killed mother and my father and that I was called The-Boy-Who-Lived. Of course, he wanted her so he could get to me!" He held his wand at her and desperately wanted to curse her. "Where is Nadya?!"

His aunt was visibly shaking now. "I don't know! Hermione Granger sent me a message today and I turned it over to your Professor. He's found them and he's bringing them now. You've got to believe me I didn't know about any of this. Percy just came to me and told me you had inherited millions."

The whole plan was just like Snape and Lupin had envisioned, he thought, as he listened to her. And it had almost worked. "Who is the assassin?" Harry asked coldly.

"I don't know that," she said. She stood nervously pulling at the hood.

"Who was he supposed to kill?" he asked.

"The other boy."

Harry didn't have to ask, he knew it was Neville.

"How do you know all of this? Why are you helping now?" Harry asked, badgering her and also knowing that time was getting by him and he needed to act. He also wanted to hear it all.

She looked at him for a long time. "Percy told me before he was killed. He was afraid and he came and told me. Harry, I….overheard the prophecy but I didn't know it was about… my sister…and you," she stuttered. "I'm sor….

"Don't say it!" Harry said grabbing her wrist and twisted it. He wanted her to hurt. "Don't you even speak her name- you worthless, cold, unfeeling…" He turned lose in disgust and backed away. "You killed my mother and father just as much as if you'd been there yourself! You weren't sorry then and you aren't sorry now. Confessing all of this isn't going to clear your conscience. You just want someone to protect you from Voldemort. " he was hoarse from shouting in a whisper. "Isn't that right? Go away from me and never come back. Never speak to me again."

She cowered and started to whimper, stuttering as she spoke, "You have to understand, I didn't know what was going to happen…"

He drew closer, towering over her and she bent away. "I could kill you where you stand," he hissed, his wand pointed at her.

She began to sob and drew back. "I'll go away, I won't come again." She waited for a moment and then went on, " I have a message to give to you. Snape told me, to tell you, to not trust the Senseve. He said you would believe my story if I said that."

Harry slowly lowered his wand and she began to back up the way she had come and then turned and ran towards the dark hulk of the carriage.

He walked towards it slowly his hand with the wand pointed to the ground. He didn't know if he intended to use it or not. His blood was boiling. He wanted to kill her and yet, Lupin's words kept ringing in his ears. _Don't kill if you can help it Harry. It'll draw you to the dark side. _She was already climbing in and turned to look at him.

"I don't have to kill you," Harry said coldly, and without apparent anger. "You've killed yourself. Voldemort will find you." She blanched white and at that moment the unseen driver snapped his whip, the carriage lurched forward and down the road to Hogsmeade.

Harry listened until he couldn't hear the carriage any longer and then turned and ran towards the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Where am I going to find Neville_, he thought furiously. He started for the Gryffindor Common rooms and passed through the main entrance hall. The large doors to the Great Hall were open and there was a buzz of activity coming from them. He glanced in and stopped. The hall was decorated in drapes of scarlet and lace, gilded flowers sitting in large vases and flowers decorating every corner. The tables were replaced with individual tables and people were setting up an area for dancing.

Candle chandelier hung from the ceiling that had been transformed to resemble a vaulted palace ceiling complete with cherub painted panels. The entire room looked like a royal ballroom.

Lavender Brown came out, her head bent over a piece of parchment. She looked up, "Hello, Harry," she smiled brightly. "Isn't it going to be wonderful? You're not even dressed yet! Have you had a hard time deciding who you're going to be?"

"Be?" he repeated in bewilderment.

"For the Ball," she said. "The Masquerade Ball is tonight!" She stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

Harry supposed she had a right to look at him strangely. His mind was always occupied with Nadya and Hermione and other things and he'd entirely forgotten that the Masquerade Ball was approaching. He nodded to Lavender. "Yes," he mumbled. "Have you seen Neville, by the way?"

"He's been ferrying flowers back and forth from the greenhouse, maybe you can find him there." She glanced back at the parchment. "The ball starts soon, though and I think everything is almost ready. I don't know where he'd be if he's not there. Got to run. It's time to get ready." She went off down the hall. "I do hope Dumbledore makes it back in time!" she said over her shoulder.

Harry peeked once again into the Great Hall and saw that it was emptying fast. The tables were covered in scarlet table linen and gold place settings were laid out. He turned and went back out the door and rushed through the deepening night towards the greenhouses. His progress was impeded by the fog. He stopped halfway realizing that the greenhouses were dark. He dashed back towards the school and up towards the Gryffindor Common rooms.

Harry grew alarmed when he saw people strolling through the corridors. They were all dressed in costumes and masks, headed for the Great Hall or to each others' Houses to pick up dates.

_How am I going to find him if he's in costume_? he wondered. "Hello, who are you?" he stopped a girl dressed as a cat.

"We're not suppose to reveal ourselves," the girl said.

"Pavarti, have you seen Neville?" Harry asked in frustration after recognizing her voice.

"Haven't, sorry," she answered. "You best hurry and get dressed, Harry. The Ball is starting."

Harry was already on his way to Gryffindor before she finished. The Common room was full of people gathering to leave for dinner and the dance afterwards. He began to ask each person that he came across if they had seen Neville.

He stopped someone dressed in a long floor-length gown and wearing a white wig. "Have you seen Neville?" The cat-eyed mask looked back. She shook her head and said, "I haven't Harry, but I think he said he was going to dress as a French Knight." It was Angelica Porter a fourth year Gryffindor.

Feeling even more panicked as people began to leave the room, he shouted, "Has anyone seen Neville?"

Dean Thomas stopped on his way out of the room, and asked casually, "What you doing Harry, going as yourself?" He was dressed as a court jester in purple and orange tricolor hat with bells dangling from the points. He laughed at his own joke and then said, "He's in a full set of armor Harry, you shouldn't have a hard time finding him he's noisy when he walks. He got called to Lupin's office five minutes ago. You can probably catch him."

"Thanks!" Harry pushed past costumed people and shoved someone aside to get through the portrait hole.

"Hey, what's your hurry, mate?" Seamus voice came from a person in a chimney sweep costume.

"Sorry," Harry yelled back as he retraced his steps and headed for Lupin's office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Dean was right, it wasn't hard for Harry to find Neville. He was clanking and clunking along the corridor headed towards Lupin's office, but at a very slow pace.

"Neville," Harry hurried up alongside and whispered.

"Oh, hi, Harry," a voice echoed from inside the helmet. The visor was down over his face and he was peering through a half inch slit in the face plate. "What you doin' Harry, why aren't you dressed? What do you think of my costume? I went to the library and did all the research. It's really authentic, although I had to have Professor McGonagall help me with the transfigur…"

"Neville," Harry gently tugged the boy to the side and behind a pillar. "You have to come with me and not ask questions just now."

"But, I'm supposed to go and see Professor Lupin," the tinny voice said.

"There are two Professor Lupin's," Harry said and glanced around the pillar. The hall was empty. "One is an assassin."

"A…an assassin!" Neville gasped, rattling in his armor. "But who do they want to…Oh!" his voice quieted and Harry could sense his fear.

"First thing we've got to do is get you out of that thing," Harry said, raising his wand.

Neville raised his arm in defense and squealed, "Harry do you think you should..."

"One…two...three, COMUTATUS MATADOR!" Neville's clothes changed into that of a Spanish Matador complete with a black mask covering the upper part of his head.

"Well, this is good," Neville said, looking down at his white shirt and tight-fitting pants, his black shoes and the red cape draped to the floor. A very shiny sword was strapped to his waist over the scarlet cummerbund.

Neville was still looking at himself when Harry pointed his wand at his own body and thought for a moment. "COMUTATUS MONK," he said as quietly as he could. Suddenly his own school clothes were transformed into that of a thirteenth century monk. He pulled the hood over his head, grabbed Neville's arm and headed back towards the main entrance.

Suddenly a door opened and Harry yanked Neville behind a tapestry. They heard footsteps and Harry held his breath as they came closer. The steps hesitated almost in front of them and then moved on. Harry peeked out the side of the heavy wall hanging and saw Lupin. It was not the first time in Harry's experience where someone was not who they were supposed to be. He remembered with a shiver watching Mad-Eye Moody change into Barty Crouch's son.

"Come on," Harry whispered, pulling Neville from their hiding place. They slowly traced Lupin's footsteps keeping out of his sight. Harry held his finger to his lips at Neville and got a nod for a response. The music from the Great Hall was now drifting up through the corridors.

Harry was thinking furiously about what his next move would be when he saw Jonas. They were at the top of the grand staircase near the front entrance when he looked down and saw the Senseve slip through the large front doors and move silently into the dark of the hallway. Harry listened and breathed lightly watching the man's outline as it passed out of sight.

"Harry," Neville whispered just behind him. "If we go into the Great Hall no one can find us. Everyone is costumed and masked."

Harry glanced over his shoulder. Neville, for once, was right. _Even a Senseve could not find them with so many people around, _he thought. And yet he knew that they would have to be careful. Jonas had an acute sense of smell and might be able to detect him from that.

He nodded back at Neville and they moved quietly down the stairs. At the entrance, Harry glanced both ways and pulled Neville in close. "Mix with the crowd, always have people around you. I'll stay near you." Harry said. "I've got to locate the imposter and then we have to leave. Do you understand?" Neville nodded. "And don't speak! Someone will recognize your voice," Harry warned.

They advanced into the Hall where people were dancing, the music was loud and people were shouting to have their conversations heard. Harry was searching the room. McGonagall sat in Dumbledore's seat at the head table while other teachers were either sitting or moving around.

Harry could recognize some people who were barely disguised; Draco Malfoy was dressed as a Russian Czar and a girl dressed as his Czarina was at his side. Michael Corner, an old boyfriend of Ginny Weasley's was a Sea Captain.

Harry walked with Neville at his side through the crowd of dancers and mingling people. Terry Boot acknowledged them, dressed as a Viking Warrior with full compliments of shield and horned hat and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw stood at his side dressed as an Egyptian Queen.

Neville bumped into Padma Patil, the Ravenclaw girl he had talked about dating for three years, but had never had the courage to ask out. His face grew the shade of his red cape when she spoke to him. She was dressed as an Arabian Belly dancer and was slowly rotating her pelvis to show off the chain of gold coins around her waist. She played the part by draping her veils around Neville's neck and dancing close. Harry was momentarily distracted when he saw the red jewel in her navel. He salvaged the situation by yanking Neville almost off his feet and pulling him away.

"Harry!" he gasped. "She...she..."

Harry bent his head and jerked Neville down by his shirt front, to talk directly into his face. "Neville! Don't forget why we're here. We're supposed to be hiding. Now keep quiet and don't talk to anybody."

Neville nodded and pulled his twisted clothing back into shape. When Harry stood straight and glanced past the pair of Love Birds transfigured to have real feathers, he noticed that three figures had entered the Hall. Snape was easily recognizable as he wore his normal black clothing and black traveling cape. Next to him stood two shorter people that looked like young men Harry's own age. Harry knew who they were, it was Hermione and Nadya dressed in men's clothing. Snape had the presence of mind to have them masked.

Harry watched as they moved through the crowd. He desperately wanted to go to them but knew he would either have to leave Neville's side, which could prove disastrous or wait to see if they would move closer.

Just minutes behind them, there was a rustling of soft clapping and cheers and Harry saw Dumbledore enter. He also had changed his clothing into that of a muggle Train Conductor. Harry took a moment to watch his entrance, thinking that Dumbledore made a rather strange train conductor. He thought it might be the white beard and then refocused.

He felt some relief at the arrival of both Snape and Dumbledore and was about to move closer to one of them when he caught sight of Jonas. The man stood in the entrance to the Hall and leaned against the door. Just beside him was Lupin. This Lupin was dressed as an Archer for the Ball. Harry knew that he had to be the imposter. He also knew that if the real Lupin were present he would not show himself in order to have the advantage.

Neville was pulled into a dance by a ballerina in a pink tutu, leaving him all alone on the dance floor. Harry searched frantically for the first girl nearby and happened to grab Hermione, who had pushed through the crowd looking for him.

"Dance with me," he said gruffly. He looked over her head and saw Nadya being guided up near the head table by Snape who had a protective arm around her shoulders. He was looking back at the front entrance as well searching for Jonas. It would do to not keep track of him.

"No! Let go! Who are you?" she said struggling. "I'm looking for someone."

"It's me, Harry!" he said and pulled her into the crowded dancers so that he was inches from Neville.

"Harry!" she hugged him. "I am so glad to see you! Where is Neville?" She was dancing slowly and Harry felt his toes step on her's every other step. "Are watching over him?"

"Sorry," he crunched another toe. "Yes I've got him in sight, He's the matador," Harry said quietly.

"Harry, you've got to get him out of here!" she whispered.

"I know!" he growled.

Harry continued to dance her in a direction in which he was able to watch the door. "Soon as it's clear, Hermione. Listen, Lupin is the imposter and I can't say for sure but I think Jonas is helping him. We're going out the back behind the teacher's table. Ooh, Ron just came in!"

Harry noticed Ron and Ginny walk through the door. Ron was dressed in a Fox hunter's breeches and carried a riding whip, Ginny a mermaid, taking tiny steps with her fish tail trailing behind her. "He's just come in and he's the fox hunter. Soon as I get Neville over by the table you create a distraction."

Hermione nodded and started to turn.

"Hermione…" Harry pulled her back. "Whatever happens, tell Nadya, I love her. And… I promised I would do this for saving her." He pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the lips that left her gasping. Several people nearby laughed. Harry gave her one last hug and said, "Give me two minutes." The band began to play a loud a raucous tune and bodies began bouncing and banging into them as people danced.

Harry found Neville at his side and grabbed his arm. Laughing gaily he stumbled towards the table with him as if they were having a wonderful time and dancing along the way. "We're going out the back door," Harry whispered into the Matador's ear. "Pretend we're goofing off and then slip through that door. I'll be behind you." He was hiding Neville behind a large swan and checking the room.

They were getting closer and closer to the door and Harry saw Nadya and Snape moving across the front of the room in the same direction. _Yes, just come closer, just for a minute_, Harry thought. _I just need you see you for a minute, Nadya_.

They were about to meet. Nadya looked straight at him, Neville was closing in on the door and Harry was dancing with a nun. Harry heard a horrific shriek and turned to see Hagrid in a full Scottish kilt waltzing through the front entrance blowing a bagpipe.His rather horrific hairy knees were exposed to the world. The music stopped, the dancers stopped and everyone was either laughing or applauding. The noise was deafening.

Harry grabbed Neville and shoved him through the door, turned once to look at Nadya, pulled back his hood just enough so that she could see his face and then stepped through the door. He knew that for that second she had seen him, but had not recognized who it was and he felt his heart sink painfully.

"Come on, really fast now, Neville," Harry led the way through another door and they found themselves in the hall just outside the Great Hall. Harry took it at a run.

He made his way down to a very familiar classroom that had been abandoned for years. It was his own secret and private room where he had previously met Nagini, Voldemort's snake and had released it from Voldemort's servitude.

From the room, Harry moved in the dark towards the door that had a set of spiral staircases leading to another empty balcony room, and then a door to the outside of the castle, down stone steps and into the forest. Neville was clinging to Harry's cloak for dear life.

"I can't see a thing, Harry!" Neville whined. "Can we have a light?"

"No, Neville. I think Jonas is helping Lupin. He will be behind us shortly and he will find us. He's a Senseve." Harry was glancing back every other second and stopping to listen. Both of them were breathing heavily. "He may not even need a light to find us," Harry growled.

"Where are we going?" Neville asked, as they came to a stopping point.

"Out into the forest," Harry said. They were still in the stairwell and close to the exterior door. He was feeling mild relief. _We're going to make it_, he thought. "We have to go into the forest. Trust me."

"Oh no, Harry. We can't." Neville suddenly stopped cold and let go.

Harry was feeling panicked and almost pleading with him, "We have to Neville. It's our only chance. Jonas can track us by our smell alone. Maybe if we're in the woods it'll be harder. I have to get you to a safe place!"

'Taking me out of Hogwarts isn't safe, Harry." Neville was now trying to go in the opposite direction. They were halfway down the stairs.

"Don't you understand Neville," Harry's argued, "he's going to kill you. If he does, then he'll go towards the Source. He's got a map of Hogwarts and he can find it."

Neville said, LUMOS and lit his wand. It was a feeble light in the darkness of the well. There were no windows. The light lit the masked face and Neville pulled the mask off and stared at Harry. "You can't take me away from Hogwarts to protect me, Harry. Hogwarts' protects me."

The gray eyes were serious and Harry stopped his frantic vigilance to stare back. "Hogwarts is a living , breathing creature, Harry. Didn't you know? If you take me away, it will be the same as if an assassin kills me. Hogwarts protects me and guards the Source. Do you understand?" Neville searched for words, "It's like a gardener tending a garden; the castle is the garden and I'm the gardner."

Harry didn't understand and didn't have time to ask questions. He had a sense that Neville was telling the truth; to leave was more dangerous then to stay. He knew that the castle had strange magical properties and that Neville probably knew more than he did about the Source and his duties as a Guardian.

"Ok, Neville," Harry said slowly, chewing nervously on his lip. "Give me a minute to think." Then he knew, "Ok. This is what we're going to do." He whispered frantic instructions and Neville said NOX. The light went out. They continued on down the stairs to the empty balcony room, out the door and raced down the stone steps.


	12. Chapter 12

(Natasha's note; I'm off on vacation for a week so I hope what I have posted so far is enough for a few days. I really do appreciate the reviews that I get and especially want to thank those who put my stories in their C2. See you later. Enjoy!)

Chapter Twelve

Harry knew the way around the castle in the dark by instinct. He had walked it and climbed it so many times that the only difficulty he had was in guiding Neville's untutored steps in the dark. He took him by a circuitous route hoping that it would give them time. Harry knew that Jonas would be able to pick up their trail and follow it very quickly.

As they hurried along, Harry thought of Nadya's face. Her dark black eyes searched the crowd for him. Her long dark curling hair was stuffed up under her hat and the usual gold earrings were missing. He could see her face as if she stood before him; the eyes, the cheeks, the full lips. He longed for her to smile.

"Harry," Neville stumbled behind him. They were on the edge of the forest. "I have to stop for just a second." Neville was gasping for air.

Harry realized that he'd been in training for months and was in excellent physical condition. But Neville, on the other hand, was slightly pudgy and completely exhausted.

"When will thee learn that there are beasts in the woods more dangerous than thee," a silky warm voice spoke nearby. Neville gave out a little shriek and Harry spun around looking for the source.

Harry knew that voice. "Verillieon?"

A soft, yellow glimmer appeared in front of his eyes. A wood glen elf stood between two boulders. Slim and about four feet tall, the elf was dressed in clothing that blended into the surroundings in daylight. His hair was long, draped to his waist and pale yellow, the face narrow with high cheek bones and a narrow nose over sensuous, heart-shaped lips.

Harry thought he had never seen any creature as beautiful the first time he'd seen the elf; with the exception of the white unicorn. He'd also learned that he had been very lucky to have survived his first encounter. The wood elves were known for their hostility towards humans. Legends had been told of humans wandering away, lost in the woods, never to be recovered.

Harry knew this particular elf. Verillieon had saved his life the year he had left the Dursleys and ventured into unknown woods. Courtesy and respect dictated that Harry address the elf in a formal greeting. He dropped to one knee, bowed and exposed his neck and said, "May you always find peace in the wood land, an arrow for your enemy and a friend in me."

"May you have a safe journey, Amal (friend)," Verillieon answered. He turned to Neville and shocked Harry by bowing slightly to the boy. "And, the Anointed one who goes with you."

Neville seemed to understand the deference he received from the elf and bowed his head in return.

"Verillieon, I'm in need of your help," Harry pled. "An assassin and a Romani Senseve are following us. I must get Neville back into the castle."

Verillieon nodded slightly, said, "This we will do for thee." He stepped forward and touched Neville gently on the chest. He immediately stopped gasping for air and calmed himself. The elf then turned a serious face on Harry and said, "Thee will become the target of the hunt."

Harry nodded. "I'll create a diversion. They'll follow me until you're safely away. Get him to Hogsmeade. He'll find his way into the tunnel." Harry nodded at Neville and checked behind them. "I'll be alright. Now go!"

They were gone in an instant leaving Harry in the dark. He knew if he listened he would not be able to hear the elf's footsteps, nor see them move through the forest. The wood elves were a part of the forests in which they lived. _There is no better protector_, he thought as he began his climb across the precipice in the dark.

Harry and Neville had been out of the castle for a half hour. Harry thought that he had at least a ten minute head-start on Jonas which would be slightly better because he would have Lupin with him and the imposter would slow him down. Harry didn't think that the Lupin's double would be any better at traveling in the dark then Neville had been. Harry crossed the precipice in the opposite direction from the route that Neville and the elf had taken. The night was moonless and he knew that it would make it even more difficult to follow his trail.

Harry recalled the words and the lessons that Jonas taught him the night they met in almost the exact same place. Jonas had admonished him for leaving a trail of footprints in the snow. Now, Harry left a trail on purpose. He was hoping that the Senseve would think that he was in a hurry and being neglectful. Harry's only concern was that the trail, no matter how invisible, was the trail of one person. Would Jonas follow it, he wondered.

Harry knew, before he heard the sound of breathing coming around the bend of the tower wall. He grasped the stone, still warm from the day, and began his climb. With any luck at all Harry knew that Neville would go through the tunnel from Hogsmeade, up into the school and contact Snape. Harry had to give him enough time to reach safety.

Like one of Ron's horrific spiders, Harry crept across the face of the tower, reaching for handholds in the crumbling stone. He held his wand between his teeth and thought about putting marks in the wood. Every so often he would wave his wand and a outcropping of stone would appear so that he had another area to grasp, then later he would wave it again and the stone shelf would disappear. Harry knew that Jonas would not use a wand; Romani used only wandless magic. He also knew that it wouldn't matter, Jonas would be able to climb the stone tower twice as fast as he could.

Harry didn't think about the space below him. He was never afraid of heights and dearly loved flying hundreds of feet in the air on his Firebolt. This was different; if he fell, there was little that would stop his fatal plunge to the bottom of the gorge. Keeping his mind focused on the stretch of wall above him, he continued to climb. The imposter Lupin would not be able to follow. Harry knew that Jonas would, and could follow him, and in fact, was probably not far behind.

Harry also was trying frantically to remember the details of the map that he studied in the real Lupin's classroom. If he got into the castle through the tower, chances were that Jonas would not be able to trail him as well inside where there were so many humans and other creatures. On the other hand, the imposter was very likely returning to the castle and going directly to the Source. Harry hoped that Neville was fast in getting help.

He'd been wrong in his predictions. Suddenly a light illuminated the tower wall from below. A voice echoed up. "Come down, Harry." Harry glanced down and saw Lupin standing hundreds of feet below him; alone.

He continued to reach for the next handhold to raise himself another foot up the wall. The top of the tower was feet away from his head.

"Come down or I will bring you down," the voice said. It echoed strangely in the air.

Harry reached for the next stone, his eyes watering from a sudden gust of cold wind. He was thinking as he climbed. _Could I have been so wrong? Is Jonas helping him or not? If I keep his attention on me then Neville has more time. Keep moving!_

"Where is he?" Lupin intoned. "Where is the other boy?"

Harry didn't answer and found another foothold. His hand was on the edge of the tower wall. One more foot and he could pull himself over and be protected from the power of the wizard's wand beneath him. Then he heard a noise. Someone was crossing the apron curtain between the towers. Someone was running towards him. Harry thought it had to be help. They had seen the light from below and him climbing across the white stone face of the tower.

Lupin's wand remained steady. He wasn't aware of the people above coming closer towards Harry.

"Alright," Harry shouted reaching for one more shelf. "I'll come down! Just don't do anything." The wind caught his voice and he wasn't sure that the people that were still so far away could hear.

"Come down now!" Lupin shouted.

_He knows_, Harry thought.

Suddenly from above a head jutted over the top of the wall and looked down. It was Snape. From below Harry heard the spell and in that instant he looked into Snape's face, his hands pulled from the small stone he grasped.

Just as McGonagall had done weeks before the spell yanked him from the face of the tower. This time the spell was not meant to safely lower him to the ground. He was yanked away from the wall and left helplessly to fall. At the last moment, he heard Snape's spell to slow his momentum as he fell.

It was perhaps two hundred feet to the bottom of the ravine with sharp rocks and bristling pine trees lining the sharp slopes. Harry fell silently, past the cone of light that was quickly extinguished from the imposter's wand and down into the dark.

He didn't hear Snape's shout, "Harrrryyyyy!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Towards morning a warm hand touched his face and he opened his eyes to rain falling his face. "Nadya?" he managed.

"Shhh, Harry, it's me. It's Hermione." Her face appeared above him in the dimness. "You mustn't speak. You're badly hurt and I need to go and find the others."

She started to move away and he pulled her back weakly. "No, Hermione," he gasped speaking with a ragged breath. He could feel the broken bones and knew that he was badly injured. "Am I going to die?"

"No!" Her voice was steady and the bushy hair was now in his face as she gave him a quick cheek-to-cheek hug. "I won't let you."

"If thee moves, thee will be killed. We do not know if thee is enemy or friend." A voice as soft as the buzz of a bee drifted towards them.

Hermione jerked her head up, her body protecting Harry. "Who's there?" She searched the area carefully, the fog lifting slightly from the ground. Rain was falling in a steady torrent and then abruptly stopped and turned into a mist. It was cold and the sun that had heaved itself up over the horizon was now shrouded in mist and fog and the day was grim.

The elf stepped from the forest shade, his clothing blending in so well that Hermione blinked twice to make sure she was seeing the figure before her. The creature had a crossbow, already strung, aimed at her heart and only the periwinkle blue of the eyes seemed bright enough to shine through the gloom. The rest of the creature was shaded in dim shadows.

"Verillieon?" Harry gasped. He raised his head a fraction of an inch and dropped it heavily to the ground, trying not to moan.

The elf took a step closer and Hermione leaned over Harry even farther. "You will have to kill me to get to him," she hissed.

"We come not to kill him, but to help. Thee is friend and must step aside so we may look at his wounds or he shall die." The elf dropped the crossbow to his side and waited for her to make up her mind.

Hermione stared at Harry's face. He now lay unconscious. "Yes." She sat back on her knees and let the elf approach. She studied the elf with a mixture of fear and appreciation as he knelt and placed an elegant elongated ear against Harry's chest and then tenderly ran a hand over each extremity and around his head. As he did so a faint glow emanated from the hand. The elf nodded as if satisfied.

The elf heard the sound before Hermione even realized there was a noise. The elf motioned to her to lean in and he whispered so softly it was like the wind blowing through the tops of the trees. "We will protect thee and Harry. He must not be found by this enemy or the other right now. Will thee let us do this?" The elf pulled back his hood and looked her in the eye. The elf was even more startlingly beautiful up close because she could see the smooth complexion that looked like a baby's skin. The eyes were penetrating and intense and she knew at once what it must be like to drown in someone's eyes. She had the sense to pull her eyes away and look down at Harry again.

She nodded in answer to the elf's question.

The elf waved a hand over them and Hermione felt a fuzzy warm feeling spreading over her as if she were wrapped in a feather comforter. She collapsed beside Harry as they had once been in his bed in his room, side-by-side, sound asleep.

Stealthy steps from a pair of boots wandered very close to them. A person sniffed at the air and got down on his hands and knees and studied the ground. The sleeping pair were just feet away, but the dark eyes did not see them. The man got up angrily, hands on hips, he barked into the gloom of the forest, "Protect him if you will elf. I will find him eventually." And then, he was gone.

Late on the following day, the sun burst out of the clouds and beat the ground with the first warming breeze of Spring. The two were laying on a bed of dried grasses, protected by the covering of tree boughs and twigs. Hermione opened her eyes, thinking how wonderful it felt to be able to stay in bed late. Instead of staring at the vaulted ceiling of her dorm room or the canopy of her four poster bed she stared into the blue sky and watched a hawk flying on the thermal drafts a thousand feet in the air.

She watched it in fascination before she realized that a rock was pinching her side and suddenly sat up and glanced at her side. Harry was laying there, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling with a rhythmical pattern. _Oh my gosh, are you alive?_ she thought. She tried to remember the things she had read in the book she had tried to give Harry; the book, 'Field Medicine, Battle Injuries; Their Causes and Cures". Then she remembered her dream; the delicate beautiful creature that had come and touched Harry and had put them into a sleep.

"Mmmm." Harry groaned softly and his eyelashes fluttered and then opened to reveal the green eyes she was used to seeing.

"Harry?! Harry?" she murmured, touched his face and leaned over him. "Are you awake? Can you hear me?" She took his glasses off and brushed the hair from his forehead. "Please tell me you're alright?" Almost frantic with worry, she looked around. They were no longer near Hogwarts. Somehow through the night they had been transported to a hillside that was some distance from the castle. Hermione could see it in the distance as the sunlight hit the white towers. They looked like something out of a fairytale. _How did we get here? _she wondered for a moment.

"Thee must not make noise, or others of my kind will come." The beautiful voice came again. Only this time Hermione knew that she was wide awake and not dreaming. Standing before her as if he had apparated to the site, was an elf in broad daylight.

"Who…who are you?" she asked breathlessly. She had never seen such a beautiful creature in her life, but knew what she was seeing; a Wood Glen elf. She had read about them many times but never thought she would ever have the chance to see one. What she had seen in the dim light of a rainy day was now before her eyes in broad daylight and the sight was later on beyond her ability to describe. The small and thin. It's body so delicate it looked like fine china with a complexion as creamy. The hair was fine and straight growing down almost to the fingertips. It was a little difficult to tell the sex of the creature and she guessed that this was a male.

"We are Verillieon," the elf said, his voice was smooth and so soft she could barely hear it. "Thee must not make noise. Others, like us will come. Our people do not like humans and it is in our nature to kill them. We are a friend to this human." He nodded at Harry and knelt beside him and touched him once again . The green eyes flickered open again. "Can thou hear us?" he asked, tenderly.

Harry glanced into the blue eyes and the narrow face of the elf and smiled. He closed his eyes again and fell fast asleep.

Hermione reached to shake him and the elf touched her lightly. "He must not be wakened. The sleep he is in heals his body. He will be well." Verillieon's voice drifted away on a gentle breeze. Hermione knew if she turned her head and didn't watch his mouth move that she would not have heard the words. It had the quality of a lute, pure and high-pitched. He spoke again, "It was lucky that we returned last night when we did. We saw him fall and the evil one approach him."

"What am I to do?" Hermione asked, seemingly unconcerned about the information the elf had just given. She covered Harry with her cloak and looked up at the elf again. "Should I leave him and go back to the castle and fetch help? Will he be found if I do?"

"His kind will come for him," the elf said. "I have sent a message on the wing to the Roma." The elf looked up and watched the hawk as it continued to drift effortlessly in the sky. "The one above is her mate and will let them know where you are." Hermione followed his glance to the hawk.

"Harry, will be all right?" she asked, looking worried.

The elf nodded and bowed slightly. "We will keep watch over thee until the others come." He stepped back one step and before her eyes blended into the shadows and disappeared.

Hermione blinked several times, studied the area and could not see the elf. Finally resigned to the idea she could not see him if he chose not to be seen and feeling safe she laid down and lent her body warmth to Harry. He continued to sleep, his breathing deep and relaxed.

They slept through the day. Towards evening Hermione covered him and went a few feet into the forest, returned and sat looking at Hogwarts. She had one protective hand covering Harry and periodically would glance at him with worry. She could only trust that the elf was telling her the truth and that he was healing. To her, he appeared to be in a deep sleep and comfortable.

"You'd just better not die, Harry," she said softly. "How can I ever ask you about that elf if you die?" She shook her head and studied the forest and the valley that was visible to her. She was thinking of Nadya and the baby she was carrying and of all the things she had been through in the past two weeks. "I didn't go through all of that for your wife to lose you, you big git!" She growled to herself and smoothed the cloak over him again.

She thought about the night's events. Snape had brought them back to Hogwarts by wagon since Nadya could not or would not apparate. They had walked into the Ball, she had gone looking for Harry and then he had grabbed her. She was frantic to find him and talk to him. They danced, but Hermione knew that they were now in a dangerous situation and she couldn't speak to him of what was on her mind. Harry then took off with Neville and then the next thing Neville was running into the ballroom, screaming for Snape.

Snape, Ron, Neville, Nadya and Dumbledore had quickly followed him up through the castle to the ramparts, where very few students had ever been. All the while he was gibbering about Harry. Snape knew what he was doing. He was the first to see the faint light of the wand below in the forest when he looked out and over the castle.

She had seen Harry, clinging like a fly on a wall to the tower, and saw the figure below, although they could not make out who it was. Harry told her it was the imposter Lupin. It had been a shock when the man they all thought of as friend and teacher had used the spell to pull Harry off the wall. Snape had been just as quick and had slowed down Harry's speed. _Still, _she thought, _it hadn't been enough. He'd almost died. _She realized then that the wizard had not been Lupin.

Nadya screamed something in Romani, and Snape grabbed her as she swooned and began to fall to the ground. He picked her up so carefully and tenderly that Hermione was amazed at the change in him and she watched as he carried her down through the castle. He'd taken her to his rooms and instructed them to begin a search. She was out the door before Snape had spoken his first words, closely followed by Ron and a dozen other students. Still, she had been separated from them and had come across him laying on the ground looking like a pile of broken bones in a sack. She almost wept in horror at what she might find when she knelt beside him.

Hermione sat now, shivering in the coolness of the twilight. "I've got him now!" she said. "And you all better just stay away!" She drew in the dirt with a twig and fought back tears. _This time was too close, _she thought.

_Hermione, if you cry I am going to be so mad_, she said to herself. _Ron will laugh at you. Just like a muggle! that's what he'll say. He said it once and you'd better listen- are you a witch or not! Get a grip and mind what you're doing! _She chastised herself for suddenly getting weak-kneed in the middle of a crisis and once again bit her lip and sat beside him protectively.

A faint rustling brought her swinging around, wand in hand. Sitting in a bed of grass was a leaf with food placed on it. A small fire was burning and it was no bigger than the palm of her hand. She held her breath and peered into the gathering darkness hoping to see the elf again. It was minutes before she scooted over and warmed her frozen fingers on the twig fire. There was enough food for one. Looking at the sleeping Harry she ate with her fingers, tore the bread in half and rolled the extra half in the leaf to save.

An owl hooted in the deepening darkness, the rain turned into a light snow and it grew colder. Hermione kept the little fire burning by adding one twig at a time. She used her wand to make a circle around them that remained dry. Every hour she would check Harry, make sure he was well, covered and then walk to circulate her blood and warm herself. She was dressed in men's clothing and was grateful that the trousers and boots kept her legs warm even though she could use her wand periodically to do the same job. She only hoped that the Rom would come or Snape would find a way to find her. She'd given up her cloak to Harry and was rubbing her arms when she saw the movement.

"Step into the light," she whispered.

The elf materialized in front of her. Somehow his clothes picked up the color of his surroundings and it was impossible to see him if he didn't move. He walked over and knelt beside the sleeping man and touched him, nodded and stood.

"Is he alright?" she asked with a tremulous voice.

The elf nodded. "The others are coming. Thee will be greeted here before the light of morn."

"Thank you for saving him," was all she could manage.

"Is thee his female?" the elf asked.

Hermione understood. "No. He has a wife. She is Rom." Hermione knelt beside Harry and checked his cover and added, "No. I am his friend."

"A friend that would die for him?" the elf asked and nodded. "Thee are indeed a friend. What name is thou called?"

"I am called Hermione," she said.

The elf seemed to try the name on before speaking it. "Hermione. Thee will be remembered. Thee have but to speak our name in the wood and we will come. No other creatures will bother thee." With that, he stepped into the shadow and disappeared.

"Okay," she said weakly. She sat by the small fire and added more to it wondering if it was wise to even have it. Thinking that the elf probably knew more than she did, she kept it burning. Staring into the burning brightness, her mind went to the morning she had joined Harry on the train as escort to his aunt. She had lied to him the night before. She had evaded his questions.

Hermione knew that he was being deliberately pulled away from Hogwarts. Having him apparate to London was the best way to make sure he was safe even though she felt bad about deceiving him.

_Sometimes Harry you just don't know what's good for you_, she thought, glancing at his sleeping form. _Why is it that you can't understand how important you are to people? How is it that you can't understand that people also want you dead and how easy it is sometimes for them to kill you!_

It always amazed her that he remained so innocent and so caring of everyone. _No, Verillieon, he's a better friend. He'd die for us all, _she mused. She waved her wand over his sleeping form and once again a warming blanket of air settled down over him.

She sat huddled, her arms around her knees. _You're always getting betrayed. It's not fair is it, Harry? _She thought of Percy Weasley. She knew that he was dead. As she and Ron had run from the castle into the dark night, scrambling and struggling across the rocky ground towards the precipice, Ron had told her about Percy. In short clipped words, he told her he was dead by Voldemort's hands.

She knew that was how it was going to end up. On the train Percy had come to the compartment door and she could remember her surprise.

"Percy!" she exclaimed, sliding the door open and stepping out. Harry's aunt watched them with glaring eyes. Hermione excused herself and joined him in the corridor.

"What is it?" she asked, pulling him away from the compartment, down to the end of the car.

"It's Ron, Hermione," he said, morosely. "He's been kidnapped." Percy was looking pale and unhealthy.

"Kidnapped!" she gasped. "When…where?"

"We've got to get off at the next stop. You have to go back. Harry sent me to tell you," he turned and was down the hall. "I was just up at the school. I got there first. The rest of the family is meeting there with Dumbledore."

She followed him as he walked and talked, her own mind was racing.

"But why kidnap Ron, Percy? I don't understand." Hermione felt the train slowing and bent to peer out the windows. They were coming to a small town. Since they weren't on the Hogwarts train which was usually non-stop from London to Hogsmeade, the train was stopping at small villages along the way. She looked up and Percy had gone through the door. "Percy!" She moved on to catch up. _We must be getting off here to apparate_, she thought.

She stepped into the compartment between the cars to exit through the end door and felt him grab her from behind. His wand was pointed at the back of her neck. "Don't move Hermione. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to," he whispered into her ear. "He has a little job and he doesn't want the _real_ you in the way."

"He, who? Voldemort!" she retorted.

"Speak again and I will have to gag you!" he said and poked her. "The Dark Lord wants a little word with you."

"Don't hurt her," the female voice was behind them. It was Harry's aunt. "She's the only way we're going to find that Gypsy girl," Petunia said, coming around in front of Hermione. "You said we have to use this one to get information on the girl's location."

Percy was holding her tightly around the neck. She could feel the corded muscle in his forearm and it felt like iron. She was having a hard time breathing.

_What! _Hermione thought_. You're in it with him! You're his aunt! _she screamed in her mind, horror struck by Petunia's betrayal.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Percy growled. "There's a secret keeper hiding Nadya. I know where she was when I left her but she may not still be there. Once she is protected with the Fidelius Charm I can't find her again. Besides the Dark Lord wants this one. He'll send her back into Hogwarts and kill your nephew and it'll look like she'll be blamed even if they believed she was Imperioused!" Percy snarled and Hermione's hand crept towards her own wand. She could hear a note of insanity in Percy's voice.

"Stop using all those words I don't understand. It's been too many years since I was here. Besides I want to use her before he gets her," Petunia said.

Percy shuddered involuntarily and Hermione let go of his arm that was slowly choking the breath from her and reached into her robes. "You don't want to mess with Him," Percy was saying, "let's just get the money. I'll turn Hermione over to the Dark Lord and then it'll be done. That's all he wants. And then maybe…" Percy said with a strangled sob, "maybe he will forget about us."

Petunia was smirking, her voice hard and cold, "He will want the other girl, too, especially if she's pregnant. He'll want the child. Don't forget Weasley, it was you who told them Potter had a wife and she was pregnant. He wants Potter blood; with my nephew or his child or mine! And it's not going to be mine!""

_They don't know I'm the secret keeper for Nadya_, Hermione thought.

"You don't understand!" he screamed. "You're nothing but a squib! You don't know what he could do to us!" Percy's arm was tightening with his agitation and once again Hermione was seeing darkness overcoming her as he crushed her windpipe.

"He won't do anything if we have the Gypsy girl," Petunia said. "You said he wants something in the castle." Petunia's eyes glittered as she spoke. "He wants more than my nephew dead. We can bargain with the girl and her child and won't kill us, but we have to find her first."

Hermione's hand crept slowly down inside her robe searching for her wand. She was feeling like she was about to lose consciousness at any second.

She touched the wood and gasped with her last breath, "ACCIO WAND_." _It leapt into her hand like a live animal. The train jerked to a halt and Hermione stabbed backward into Percy's face hitting his eye the first time. He let go in a spasm of pain, screaming while Petunia threw up her arm to ward off an attack.

Hermione didn't even look back, she apparated immediately to the little village sitting on the edge of the great forest. She apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Without realizing it, Hermione was less than a half mile from Voldemort who was desperately waiting for news. He needed the blood of Harry Potter or his relative and then he could do the reverse spell to counteract the potion that Snape had fed him. The poison worked like a blood spell, it caused him excruciating pain to try and use magic on others and he relied on his Death Eaters to do the work for him. Without the blood of Potter or his relative he could not reverse the poison. Voldemort had agreed to let the Weasley boy live if he could bring the Potter boy's aunt to him. In turn, he would use her. He had no use for Weasley and would get rid of him immediately. What he wanted most was to reverse the spell so he would not have to rely on anyone.

He seethed in fury at those very Death Eaters that waited at his side. Lucius Malfoy, a shadow of his former self, knelt continually in subjection. His pale blond hair gleamed in a shaft of light that pierced the gloom of the room. "Why has he not come to me Lucius when he knows how desperately I wish to hear news?" The man sat on a throne-like chair in the darkness of the chamber. "I want the aunt along with the mudblood girl. You have things in place to get her if she fails to come with him?"

"Yes, Master," Lucius intoned. "It has been arranged."

"Do not kill anyone until we know the location of Potter's wife," Voldemort stated again. "I want Potter. I want them all, but I want him most of all!"

"As soon as Percy Weasley brings us the mudblood girl," Lucius said nodding. "I will use the Imperious charm. He will come out of Hogwarts and be taken then."

"I have waited a year putting this plan into action Lucius." Voldemort said, his fiery eyes burning into the top of the kneeling man's head. "Potter's always interfering. I want him brought to me immediately, as soon as the Granger girl brings him out so the prophecy can be fulfilled. The sooner he is dead, the better. In any event, I will have his aunt and her blood and regain my full powers. Remember, Harry Potter is mine and mine alone!"

Voldemort sprang from his chair. "Actually… I feel so much better now that he has killed Bellatrix. Perhaps we should let him kill his friend, the Granger girl and then…" Voldemort's laugh was wicked, "who knows. Maybe I'll let him take you next Lucius. I'm sure he would like that."

Voldemort walked the room waving his arms in a theatrical flourish. "I'm so happy that we discovered how his killing empowers me. I wonder what would happen if he killed his own wife? Hmmmm… well, we want the child first of course. We will keep her alive long enough for her to bear it."

"Yes, Master," Lucius stuttered. "If that is your desire."

"Do not let this go wrong Lucius," Voldemort said. "Do not let Potter escape again or I will not let YOU have an easy death." The twisted, sharp fingernail of Voldemort's outstretched finger curled sensuously around Malfoy's brow, the black hole of the missing eye and his one good eye stared back. "No, my dear friend. You will not die an easy death."

Malfoy shook imperceptibly and stared into space behind his master's head. The once smooth skin was now crisscrossed with scar tissue. His thin blue lips quivered as he spoke, "I have everything in place My Lord."

"Good!" The man swept away his black cape hitting Malfoy in the face. "When all this is done and I am free of this curse and free of Potter then I shall enter Hogwarts myself. There will be no interference from Dumbledore."

"Yes, master," Lucius repeated.

"We were successful in planting the imposter? You have given him instructions."

"Yes, Master."

"Very well." The dark wizard strolled around the room and turned to Lucius. "Leave me. You are ugly and I do not wish to look at your face any longer."

Malfoy rose to his feet and backed out of the room, his one good eye directed at the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione watched through the darkness of the night and felt the fine mist of frosty dew gently fall in the early hours of the morning. Harry slept peacefully without waking. She didn't hear or see the elf again. The fire was out and the embers cold. She cast the spell over herself to keep warm. She was still thinking about the events that had taken place and concurrently also worried about what people back at Hogwarts would be doing. She knew that Ron would keep looking for Harry. And realizing she had disappeared again they would also look for her. Snape would be doing the same.

Hermione thought of Nadya as well. Five months pregnant and her husband missing, maybe dead. Hermione shook her head and studied the ground. She wondered if they had caught the imposter or if he had escaped. It was unnerving to think that someone transformed to look like Lupin could be roaming Hogwarts. So many people liked him and trusted him.

Harry moaned fitfully in his sleep and she hurried to his side, crawling on all fours the last few feet.

"Harry? Harry?" she whispered. "Are you awake?" She touched him and realized that he was dreaming, the eyes moving beneath his lids. "It's alright Harry, I'm here, you're safe." She gathered him up and held his head, rocking him gently as she might a baby of her own.

Hermione continued to think of Nadya. She remembered promising, along with Fred and George and Ron, in the bedroom at Grimmauld Place, that she would protect the girl that Harry loved so much. Snape had come to her and suggested that she be Nadya's secret keeper. Hermione agreed without thinking and knew that because Harry trusted her that no matter what happened she would protect her, even if it meant her own life.

Hermione found her in Godric's Hollow. She knew that the girl and her mother had wandered there without ever knowing the true significance of their actions. Harry was supposed to have died there and in reality had faked his death to return to Hogwarts in disguise. Nadya was not aware that this was the very same village.

Hermione apparated to Godric's Hollow and kept to the shadows of the streets, waiting. She had two goals; one was to find the girl and move her to a safer location and the other was to send a message to Harry to let him know that they were both safe. Hermione knew that the safest place for both of them was at Hogwarts, but it was difficult finding a way to get there without giving themselves away.

The little village was ancient, it's cobbled streets worn with the wheels of wagons and carriages no longer in use. The miniature shops with their brick and stone and glass store fronts bore the names of familiar and even famous names, along with their dates of establishment gilded in gold on the lintels. Some read 1352, 1489, 1678. Yet, the village itself rested on the ruins of older homes and shops long since crumbled into dust.

The cottage where Nadya stayed was hidden by a copse of trees and an embankment at the low end of a plateau. Directly above the little house was a castle standing on the bald top of the forest- covered mountain. It was an ancient castle, said to be the home of Godric Gryffindor, one of the famous founder's of Hogwarts.

Hermione paid little attention to the shops, their dates or the castle with its' single tower that stood like a single finger, pointed to the sky. Glancing at it once, she had a fleeting thought that perhaps the castle had long since been abandoned, crumbling and dissolute.

She intended on going to the house where she knew Nadya was living and yet she couldn't go there directly. She had to make sure that if she went there no one would know.

Hermione shook her head in frustration at her own lack of insight as she stared down at he Hogwart's uniform, waved her wand and changed to older, lackluster clothing. She pulled her hood over her head to conceal her face and began a circuitous route through the village. She wandered the streets, casually appearing to shop, glancing in windows and fingering merchandise displayed on the streets.

It took some time but she finally made her way up the foot-worn snow-covered path to the cottage. In the shadow of the mountain, snow was not melting but had piled on the roof in heaps, like meringue. Smoke curled from the chimney and she could smell fresh baked bread. It was a peaceful, serene setting even under the shadow of the grander castle that hung over its' head.

The door was answered immediately by Nadya dressed in a skirt touching the floor, with a flour-dusted apron that covered a rounded protruding tummy which showed her pregnancy. Her black hair was tied up in a scarf and her face was flushed with the heat of the room. She immediately pulled Hermione in by her arm and looked quickly up the path.

"I knew you come to me," she said quickly. "Harry safe?"

"Va (yes)," Hermione answered. She hadn't understood everything Nadya had said but knew the essence of it. As she stared into the dark worried eyes Hermione was thankful that she had taken the time to find a dictionary and begin to learn the language. She knew that Nadya knew very little English and so they would have to try and communicate as best they could.

"Harry safe," she said. She laid a hand on her heart as she had done the day in the courtyard.

Nadya nodded vigorously and pulled her into the room that served as a setting room, dining area and kitchen. Katlana was at the open fireplace and she smiled as Hermione said hello. Nadya had apparently been busy baking. The rough-hewn table was covered with dishes and flour. Baked loaves of bread cooled on a side table.

Hermione pulled her cloak off and it was taken immediately and hung to dry. "Nadya," she began. "You are not safe. The red head man came to you. You told him that you were pregnant. He told Harry's aunt…." Hermione was acting out her words, using Romani words that she knew. "Phral (brother) to Ron," she touched her head and then pointed to a red colored cloth. "Percy."

"Yes, Percy," Nadya said nodding eagerly and began chattering in her own language. "I told him to tell the man in black, the Old Crow. Snape."

"Snape, va!" Hermione nodded and then shook her head and spliced together words, "Percy, Chivaldo (crazy)! Percy together with Kalo Beng (Black Devil)."

This Nadya understood and she grew pale. "Percy is with the Black Devil?" she asked.

"Va, yekisti (together)." Hermione nodded, holding up two fingers and crossing them to show togetherness. "Kalo Beng knows about kuzuy (baby)." She knew the word because Nadya had told her she was pregnant and used the word. She emphasized what she was saying by leaning over to touch the girl's protruding belly.

Nadya spoke hurriedly to Katlana and then turned back to Hermione. She pointed at the ceiling, and said quietly, "Kalo Beng!"

"What?" Hermione looked at the ceiling frowning and confused. "No, no…he's not up there."

Nadya yanked her from her seat and pulled her to the door. She opened it and was dragging Hermione out into the snow. They were out in the front yard and Nadya pointed to the castle on the hill whispering frantically. "Kalo Beng!"

"Bloody hell!" Hermione said staring at the castle. There was a tiny curl of smoke drifting away from one of the towers. "Voldemort's sitting right over your head." She said it and then gazed at Nadya who returned the look and nodded. "That's why you sent the message. You were trying to tell Snape where Voldemort was and Percy was the trusted messenger." She said it with sarcasm in her voice. _Trusted messenger_, she thought in disgust. _Hardly!_

------

Hermione felt her legs grow numb with the heaviness of Harry's head resting in her lap. She remained still and studied the darkness of the forest around her. Harry lay sleeping peacefully and she tried to breath shallow so that she could listen for people approaching. She thought about Percy's betrayal of Nadya. _It must have been because he was tortured_, she thought. Even Percy could not be so cruel or horrible. Standing knee deep in the snow in front of that cottage and looking up, Hermione remembered how she had almost bent over and thrown up her breakfast. Voldemort was so close!

Sitting in the coldness of the approaching dawn Hermione rocked Harry gently and murmured, "Well he's dead now, Harry. Percy's dead and I don't know what else he's done but he's gone." She thought about all of the times that they had been around Percy, around the Weasley family and the final estrangement when Percy had left home and joined Fudge at the Ministry. She felt heartsick for Ron and all of the Weasleys, but particularly for Ron.

Then her thoughts drifted back to the cottage and the pregnant girl. She remembered wondering how she was going to get Nadya away from Godric's Hollow. The entire village would have eyes. Voldemort's Death Eaters and servants would be like an umbrella covering and watching everything for miles around.

_Oh gosh, I wonder if anyone saw me? _she thought, as they reentered the house. _I was being careful...still..._

"Nadya, we have to leave," Hermione said and pantomimed leaving. "Go to Hogwarts."

Nadya understood and shook her head. "Na (no)"

Hermione allowed Nadya to pour her some tea. They both sat at the table looking at one another over the flour and the dishes and the bread dough. _What am I going to do? _she thought.

Nadya turned to Katlana and spoke to her. The older woman stood, draped herself in a long shawl pulled over her head and left the house. Nadya held up her hand as if to say wait, then she began to knead the bread, separate it into loaves and put it in pans. She did so with gusto as if the news had angered her rather then frightened her and she was working off her feeling by kneading the dough. She stirred a pot behind her and cut a slice from a fresh loaf to give to Hermione.

Twenty minutes later, Katlana returned and was followed by a boy of about twelve. He came in and was offered bread and jam with a large cup of hot tea. Nadya spoke to him and he turned to Hermione.

"Nadya says that I should tell you her words as she speaks." He was eating and talking at the same time.

Hermione sighed deeply, and said, "Thank goodness. What is your name?"

"I am Ramon," he said through a mouthful of bread.

"Ramon. Tell Nadya that we must leave here."

He translated, "She says that everyone is watched that comes and goes. It is lucky that you came when you did, the signs told her it would be safe for you to come."

"Signs?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Nadya is a dukkerer (fortuneteller). She reads the future, the cards and the round glass. She sees that you are to come here."

Hermione studied the girl as she moved about the kitchen and spoke. "Can we send a message?"

Ramon asked her question and Nadya stopped and spoke at some length.

"She says a message has been sent," Ramon said.

"That can't be all that she said Ramon. She was talking for ten minutes. I'm not talking about the message sent through Percy. I mean a second message needs to be sent to SNAPE," she emphasized the name to get Nadya's attention.

Nadya answered immediately and Ramon stopped chewing to listen, "Nadya says that she thought her message had been received when you came. She didn't know that the man called Percy would deceive her. He is the brother to Ron, the one who is to be your husband."

"What?!" Hermione looked at Nadya and then shook her head. "Never mind, go on."

"Now both of you are caught in the spider's web. If you leave you will be caught and she will not let anyone harm the baby." Ramon finished by speaking a few words to Nadya in Romani.

"We have to send another message to Snape. The first one didn't get to him," Hermione said again and Ramon translated. The three Romani stopped and stared at her. "What? What did I say?"

Ramon answered, "There is no way to send a message without the Dark One…" he shuddered, and stared down at the new slice of bread Nadya had buttered for him, "knowing. He is like an insect that crawls into the dead corpse and eats away from the inside. He knows everything that happens in this village, the walls have eyes and ears." The boy laid his bread aside, suddenly not hungry. "Who can we trust to take a message?"

Hermione sat thinking about it and knew that they were right. They were prisoners without walls or dungeon chains and she had just joined them.

------

It seemed to Hermione's eyes that the sun was rising very quickly. Minute by minute the slope on the side of the mountain warmed up and she felt the heat penetrate her damp clothes. She laid Harry's sleeping body down and uncurled herself, stretching out her legs and stood. The area they were in was small and well hidden from the valley below them. However, the climb, either up or down, was treacherous. She could make herself but not moving Harry along with her.

_Hogwarts. Sanctuary_, she thought. _If you only knew how hard I had to work to get back to you_. _And then I was only there for less than an hour and now I'm out here again with another fugitive_. _Well maybe we're all fugitives_, she thought woefully.

Hermione glanced at Harry and made a circle around the small camp. _What if no one comes? How will the elf get help? An elf. Harry you have some very strange companions, _she musedWhile she circled his sleeping body endlessly the sky grew lighter and she heard the plaintive cry from the hawk once again circling above their heads.

Hermione then heard a crunching in the forest and immediately drew her wand and knelt over Harry. She covered him with the cloak and hurriedly gathered up brush and twigs to camouflage his body. ACCIO BRANCH, ACCIO LEAVES.

Scurrying under a bough of a large pine she waited, holding her breath. The position felt very familiar. Little trips away from Nadya's cottage had been taken with the utmost caution and care. She walked with Ramon to the village to purchase supplies, always acting like the older sister, and always well disguised. Hermione remembered how charming the boy was and how he taught her to speak their language, adding to her growing vocabulary day-by-day. He also told her that he had presented a gift of a raven to Harry; it was Dante. She almost laughed, but managed to keep a straight face. The bird had been impossible and yet he had found some pleasure in it. She made sure Ramon knew how much the gift had meant to Harry.

Ramon had even tried to protect her when two men stepped from the pub and followed her. Her training in the D.A. and then at the Ministry of Magic fighting the Death Eaters prepared her for the pair. In return, as they lay twitching on the ground, she had taken her time to search them and had found the book, Hogwarts; A History and the map.

"What are you doing with this?" she asked the man with rotten teeth.

"Won't say," he answered.

"You'll say," Hermione pointed her wand at his face, "if you want to keep your tongue in your head." She waved the wand over his face. "Otherwise I'll remove it and feed it to the rats."

"The Dark Lord isn't gonna like a witch threatening one of his own," the man said.

"And how will he know if you're both dead," Hermione said and smiled wickedly. "I know a really good freezing charm and the two of you would make excellent icicles."

"We don't know why 'e needs it," the fat one said.

"Oh, I think you do," Hermione answered and waved her wand again. This time she was trying to make it painful and succeeded.

And that was how she heard about Voldemort's plan to send a double into Hogwarts to assassinate Neville. She also learned that someone was after Harry and looking for Nadya.

-------------

Hermione knelt in the shadow of the big tree and remembered how very good Ramon was at concealing them from prying eyes, tricking overly nosey shopkeepers or bringing back information to her. Hermione remembered the day in the shop when she overheard the woman from Puddlemere United. Sending Ramon out to the front of the shop, she stepped back to the little café and ordered a cup of tea. When she heard the word Hogwarts, she almost dropped the china cup.

_The perfect opportunity_, she thought. Sitting down between the two ladies, she introduced herself and proceeded to beg the stocky, older woman to go to Hogwarts to watch Harry play Quidditch. With something resembling hope Hermione then gave her the treasure; the book, Hogwarts: A History with the map enclosed. She knew that Harry would know it came from her. With the added insurance of a message inside the book, she handed it over.

_Please, oh please, don't let this end up in the wrong hands_, she pleaded wordlessly.

Hermione continued to find herself with the dilemma of not being able to send a message. She knew that she had done all she could to warn Harry about the infiltrator and to let him know that she was alive. It still did not make it safe for her or Nadya. Hermione knew she needed to leave the village.

She was on the street, her second week in Godric's Hollow when she saw him; Lucius Malfoy. No one could mistake the almost white hair. Hermione held her breath and pulled the shawl she had borrowed from Nadya up over her head. She watched him as he walked unsteadily down the street towards her and was appalled at the sight of him. The once handsome man wore a patch over one eye and the scars that covered his face could be seen from a distance. He still wore expensive clothes but was bent and walked with a cane. Hermione thought he looked older than Dumbledore.

She was leaning over a basket of dried fennel, chamomile and germander when a hand grasped her shoulder. "Come with me," the gruff voice said.

Shaking free she tried to run and was frozen in place by a jerky wave of his wand.

"What do you want?" she cried in Romani, hoping that he did not recognize her.

"Miss Granger," She could feel the heat from his breath on her cheek as he leaned in over her, "It would be wise for you to keep your voice down and follow me. I will not hurt you." His hand guided her into an alley.

"How did you find me?" she gasped looking into his face. It looked even worse up close.

"There are no witches in this village with the magical expertise that you showed in wiping the memories of those two imbeciles. You disappeared from the train to London and show up here. We know that _she_ is here, Potter's wife, that's why we have come here." He raised his eyebrows and smiled ruefully, saying, "It is but a matter of time before He finds her. You are here because you know where she is. You are the secret-keeper I take it. The Fidelius charm was used."

Hermione couldn't break the grip, and grumbled at him, "What are you going to do?" She refused to admit to anything, knowing from this point on she would have to will herself to keep silent no matter what.

He stared at her and looked around before speaking. "I will turn you lose and help you get Potter's wife out of here if you do something for me?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "Why would you do that?" she asked in shock surprise.

He glared at her as if she didn't have any brains. "Because," he emphasized, "I want you to do something _for me_."

Hermione nodded slowly. She knew that he could turn her over to Voldemort and he would torture her until she revealed Nadya's hideout or kill her. She hoped that she could hold out long enough to die before she would give in. "I will consider it if you tell me what it is you want of me first?"

He talked quietly and then pulled a bag from his cape. She opened it, pulled out the invisibility cloak and pulled it on. Before covering her head, she looked up at him again.

"He will know that you did this," she said.

"Eventually, Miss Granger," he replied, his voice still mildly haughty. "Let us hope that Snape will be quick. I can defend myself against Legilimency for a time. After that he will kill me."

She stared at him for a moment and then disappeared down the street on an errand.

Hermione saw them breaking through the boughs that were tinted pink with the early morning light. It was a wagon and at the head of the horses was a man, a Roma.

Others followed, people from the families that Hermione met at Harry's wedding.

Jolie stopped and pushed back his hat, smiled, and declared, "We are here!" The voice was soft but clear.

Hermione stepped out into his path. They looked at one another and Jolie nodded sagely. "Where is he?"

She pulled back the cloak revealing Harry's sleeping form. Jolie looked at what she had done and nodded again. He waited until she stepped aside and then four men solemnly reached down and picked Harry up, carrying him to the back of the wagon. Jolie took his hat off and allowed Hermione to step up into the warmth and closed the door behind her. Harry lay on the bed. Hermione covered him and slipped in beside him shielding him with her body, her wand pointed towards the door.

_I wonder how they got this wagon up here on the side of a mountain_, she thought before falling deeply asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Harry woke feeling warm and comfortable in a bed. He opened his eyes to see a familiar face. Snape leaned over him and the darting black eyes studied his face.

"I think he will live Miss Granger."

The smooth baritone voice sounded very sweet to Harry and he mumbled, "I hope so, Professor."

"Harry!" Hermione was on the bed at his side and smothering him in a veil of hair.

Sputtering and trying to get his hand from beneath the covers Harry chuckled weakly. "Hermione, I can't breath."

"Oh sorry, Harry," she said and withdrew to lean over him a hand on each side of his pillow. They stared at each other and smiled. She stabbed his glasses on his face and leaned back to glance over at Snape. "Thank you, Professor."

Snape nodded and settled back into a chair by the bed. They were in a vardon, a gypsy wagon. Oddly, the wagon held the three of them, even though Harry was lying in bed. Still it could have held a dozen more. The drapes were of rich blues and greens and everything was neatly tucked into little crevices, much like a cabin on a ship.

"Professor?" Harry started to set up and then found it easier to lay still. He remembered being in the very same position in the past.

Snape just nodded, his eyebrows arching towards his forehead. "Pain is the best teacher, Potter. Perhaps you should just lie there while we all sit and chat."

"Nadya?" Harry asked.

"She's safe Harry. She's at Hogwarts and Jolie's gone to fetch her." Hermione patted his chest. "She'll be here in no time."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said and held her hand. He closed his eyes with relief. "I don't remember anything after I left you at the dance."

"I found you in the woods, Harry," Hermione explained. "An elf by the name of Verillieon came and healed you. You were all broken up from the fall." She stopped and Harry opened his eyes to see tears in her eyes.

"I remember now," he whispered. Suddenly he was struck with a thought, "Lupin!"

Snape spoke, "The imposter disappeared after you left the castle. We don't know who it was. Remus Lupin was with me on our way from Godric's Hollow."

"Did he get the map?" Harry asked and Hermione glanced at Snape. "Who was with me the night before the dance, Remus or the other?"

"The real Lupin," Snape answered.

"The day my aunt came to Hogwarts," Harry said. "She was with you before."

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning and put the puzzle pieces together," Snape suggested. He was looking at his hands and frowning.

"What?" Harry asked. "What is it?"

"I only know that you are impulsive and lack emotional control, Potter. If I tell you the series of events you will most likely over-react or try and jump from your bed and race off like a howling dog." Snape's face changed into his usual grim-reaper look.

Harry nodded, and almost laughed. _You really are at your best today aren't you? _he thought. "Why don't you give it a try, Professor," he said dryly and continued, "Maybe I've learned a little self control."

Snape smirked and Hermione sat on the bottom of the bed and watched the two of them nervously. She'd never been present when the two acted in this way; Harry giving as much as he got.

"Alright," Snape said and stretched his legs out. "Is it your decision as to whether Miss Granger should be present?"

"By all means, Professor," Harry replied, pulling himself up higher on the pillows. "She's earned the right."

"It begins with Fudge and Percy at the Ministry. Fudge orchestrated the attempted kidnapping and murder of Albus Dumbledore. He felt humiliated, I imagine, after he was publicly exposed for not having believed Albus in the first place. He called Albus to the Ministry and set the scene. I don't think he was aware that the wizards he hired to do the job were the Dark Lord's."

"Voldemort's?" Harry asked.

Snape frowned. "Yes, now let me continue." Harry settled back and waited. "They killed two of the people at the Ministry and kidnapped Fudge and Percy. Albus was unconscious because he placed an unbreakable charm over himself. They could do nothing with him so they left him. He remained there until I took him to Grimmauld Place. You know what happened from then on."

Harry nodded and kept silent. He didn't want to anger Snape, he wanted him to keep talking.

"As you know, Percy and Fudge were taken to Jeremy Potter. They were tortured. Potter got a lot of information from both of them and they had a lot of information to give." Snape gazed out the window. The wagon was sitting next to a mountain lake and the sun was shining brightly on the water. His eyes didn't seem to notice or take measure of the beauty; he was in another world.

"Fudge kept records and information on you and your parents. He knew that your aunt was a squib, that she attended Hogwarts one year and then was dismissed. He knew that she continued to spy on your parents and involve herself, shall we say, among a more criminal element. That's why she was at the Hog's Head Inn the night the prophecy was spoken by Sybil Trelawney. Petunia Evans didn't have the sense to keep her mouth shut. She passed it around in hopes of causing mischief, I think."

Snape shifted uncomfortably in his chair and turned to them, and continued, "I was with the Dark Lord at the time but I was not aware of the full extent of the prophecy. Nor was I aware of Petunia Evans. Your parent's were murdered soon after and He disappeared." He glanced at Hermione. "I shifted my allegiance soon after."

They both knew the story. "Professor," Harry asked, "What about Percy?"

"Percy found the records and decided to use the information," Snape continued. "I think we guessed accurately. He went to your Aunt who had not been involved in the wizarding world since the death of your mother. He wanted the money and something else and thought to use her to gain whatever it was. He'd also become unhinged by the time he spent in Jeremy Potter's company. We know that Fudge did, he's still at St. Mungo's."

"Did Albus know about my aunt?" Harry asked, "about what she was doing?"

Snape shook his head, and said quickly, "No, he did not know that your aunt maintained a separate identity. That would have been folly to hand you directly over to the person most likely to use you for her own gains."

"Why didn't she use me?" Harry asked. "I've spent all these year with her."

"Dumbledore made her swear an oath that she would take you and keep you safe with her blood protection. That was an oath she could not break, Potter." Snape's lips curled into some resemblance of a smile, something that looked out of place on his face. "I for one would never break an oath with Dumbledore. It would be worse than breaking one with the Dark Lord."

"What happened then, Professor?" Hermione asked quietly.

Snape looked at her as if he had forgotten she was with them. He continued, "Petunia got greedy. She wanted the money and was willing to make the visit to Hogwarts. Percy was greedy and angry and fed her the information she needed." Snape's eyes shifted to Harry. "He wanted to hurt you. He knew that you were married. How could he not know? His whole family attended the wedding. He was there even though he was not seen."

"He made a mistake," Harry finished for him. "He told someone and it reached Voldemort. Voldemort wanted more than money or me, he wanted the Guardian and access to the Source. He wanted my first born, as he has wanted the first born of all of his Death Eaters." Harry laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Yes. The Dark Lord wanted all of that and had the perfect means to get it," Snape answered quietly. "He was hatching a plot that paralleled and outdid Petunia's and Percy's. He learned of the prophecy and knew he had to kill you himself. You were to be kidnapped from the train and taken to him. He could do two things; reverse the blood spell we placed on him and kill you. Then he had an imposter ready to go to Hogwarts. They had a detailed map which Miss Granger lucked onto. With you out of the way the Guardian would be murdered." Snape waited for the information to sink in.

"But Harry apparated from the train and I took his place," Hermione said. "That must have caused problems."

"Not really," Severus said. "They could still use you." He nodded at Harry and she understood.

"To get at Harry," she said, finishing for him.

He nodded, and added, "You got away and they- Petunia Dursley and Percy Weasley were left empty-handed. They didn't have Mr. Potter or you or the money."

Snape once again looked out the window, "The Dark Lord does not like it when things go wrong. He is also empty-handed. He wanted Potter or he wanted you and he got neither. He wanted Nadya's location."

"Lucius told me," Hermione said, "that he knew I was in Godric's Hollow."

"Lucius," Harry sat up and scowled at his pain, and snarled, "Malfoy?!"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione continued the story. " Petunia and Percy were watched on the train. When I disapparated, Voldemort received word immediately that they had failed. I apparated to Godric's Hollow where Nadya was. Malfoy figured out why I was there. I thought I had done a pretty good job of hiding but I was foolish and Malfoy caught me on the street. I thought he would take me to Voldemort, but instead, he bargained with me; my and Nadya's freedom for something else." Hermione looked at Snape who nodded to her to continue.

"He wanted Professor Snape to keep Draco out of Voldemort's hands. In exchange, he gave me an invisibility cloak and sent a message to Professor Snape so he could rescue us and provided a safe exit out of town."

Harry gazed at her in fascination as he listened.

"Yes, I know, Harry," she looked back. "It's hard to believe. I didn't think Malfoy cared at all for Draco. You should have seen him, Harry. He was a wreck, half blinded and... scared…"

"The Dark Lord is rarely gentle with those who fail him Miss Granger," Snape murmured. "I want you both to keep in mind that Malfoy is still very dangerous- if he is still alive."

Harry swiveled his head to look at the man. "My aunt came yesterday to bring your message. She was penitent and remorseful."

Hermione interrupted him. "She was horrible Harry. She must have been acting yesterday. I was there when she was talking to Percy. She was going to make a deal with Voldemort and she was... she was greedy."

Harry looked from her to Snape. "Where is she?"

Snape shrugged and replied, "We do not know where she is right now. My guess is… Well...," he didn't continue.

Harry knew what he was saying. His Aunt Petunia was probably with Voldemort or dead by now. He could feel anger, a slow burning anger and not the white hot anger that often erupted when he learned about such things.

"I want to go after Him," he said after studying the ceiling of the wagon for a minute. "I don't want to wait to be trapped. I don't want him to try and kidnap anyone again or go after Nadya."

Hermione reached over and grasped his hand, "We have to think of school, Harry. We're almost done and Hogwarts is safe again for awhile. After that, when we leave, I'll go with you. Ron will go too, I know it."

"Yes, I know Hermione," Harry said, softly. " I can't just keep waiting for Voldemort to plot against me and Nadya. That's not the life I want to have- never trusting in anyone out of fear that he has his claws into them. But now is the time to do it. His last plan failed and he's losing followers- some of his strongest- Malfoy, Jeremy and others."

Snape cleared his throat, and spoke, "I hate to break up your little chat Potter, but I'm going to stop you from making the mistake your father made."

Harry turned his head once again.

"What did you think you were really going to do after your last year at Hogwarts?" Snape asked softly. "Go off with your wife and child, with these people- the Kumpania and lead a normal life? You forget you are the Protector. The Guardian has a connection to Hogwarts, an attachment if you will- albeit a fatal attachment it seems- at least it was for your father. Snape's face grew grave. "The Guardian cannot leave Hogwarts forever."

Harry nodded slowly and frowned, "Neville told me. He said the castle was a living, breathing creature; like a garden and he was the gardener. He said he couldn't leave."

"Yes, but _you_ are _attached_ to _him_," Snape said in frustration. He sounded like he did in the classroom. "Your father thought he could take his family and live out in the world. He only came back to teach at Hogwarts…"

"He did?" Harry asked in surprise and pulled himself up to sit straight.

"He was Guardian, Potter," Snape answered, leaning forward now frowning as well. "He could not be apart from Hogwarts. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore never told you?" Snape was shaking his head in exasperation at Harry's astounded expression. "Albus! You leave it to me, you old scoundrel…" Snape said speaking to the room at large and staring at his hands.

"Go on, Professor." Harry was struggling to move his legs and swing them out of bed.

"Not if you leave that bed!" Snape snapped. He was up and over to the side pushing him back. "I said that you'd over-react!"

Harry dropped back to the pillows as both Snape and Hermione held him. "Okay! I'm laying down." He looked at Snape in the face and demanded, "Tell me the rest."

The man waited and then continued, "Why do you think I teach there? Because I'm so good at teaching little bright minds the art of potion-making?" He whirled and returned to his seat, dropping down heavily. "No! I'm there because the Guardians are there- Albus, your father. Let me tell you Harry, your father did not make my task lighter. He was arrogant and he disliked me and I detested him. He wanted to take Lily away from Hogwarts and knew that he couldn't. And, I had to be there and watch them together, day-after-day, the two of them with their friends," he spat bitterly. "Then, he did take her and they moved to Godric's Hollow and I resented him for that. He left himself and your mother vulnerable. He knew that he could not stay away forever."

Harry was watching the churning emotions play across the man's face. He knew that the feelings were there, he'd seen them before. Now he was learning in more detail the cause of those feelings.

"He was big-headed because he thought he could have a normal life," Snape went on. "He _knew_ his destiny was tied to Hogwarts; as is mine and yours." Snape shook himself as if he had revealed to much and felt exposed. "It is both a prison and a sanctuary."

Hermione gasped. Those very words had been in her mind hours before.

"James Potter also thought he could go off to battle and fight Voldemort," Snape said standing up. "He risked his family and ended up losing. He thought he could not be touched." Snape looked at Harry once and turned to leave. "That was not his duty. He broke the rules and he ended up dead; as did his wife. Don't make the same mistake." He opened the door. "It's time you rest. Nadya will be here in awhile."

Harry lay looking at the door while Hermione watched him. He knew that Snape had been sincere, he'd never spoke Voldemort's name aloud until that very moment. All that he could think of as he rolled the information around in his mind were the words, _we all make mistakes. _Harry thought that his father did not know what lay in store for his wife and his son. He could not have known and probably thought he was doing his job taking care of his family, doing what he was supposed to do. _But he didn't have a prophecy that said he had to kill him or be killed by him_, he thought. _What am I supposed to do Snape?!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Harry stayed in Madam Pomphrey's hospital wing for a week after returning to Hogwarts. He spent time sitting in a comfortable lounge chair talking to Nadya and Jolie, Hermione and Ron, Neville and other friends. He hadn't seen Snape since he left the wagon days before, nor had he seen Dumbledore. He was just packing a few of his personal belongings in a sack to transfer them to his dorm room when Dumbledore wandered in through the open door and down the narrow aisle of beds.

Harry looked up and waited. The older man smiled as he always did and joined him at his bedside. "I see that you are ready to join your friends again, Harry."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, finishing his chore.

"Do you have something you wish to discuss with me, Harry?" Dumbledore asked and took the vacated lounge chair. He was now in the habit of using a cane to walk. He sat this aside and gazed out of the window. The day was bright and sunny, one of the first that foretold of spring.

Harry looked over at the man. He had to shake his head. Albus always managed to show up when he was in a quandary. "I don't know, Professor," he answered, wandering over to the window. He had recovered completely from his injuries but not emotionally. He still felt despondent and nervous.

Dumbledore waited patiently.

"I had a talk with Professor Snape, Professor," Harry said and turned to the man. Dumbledore nodded as if giving his assent to go on. "I think I finally understand him." Harry looked out the window again and watched as students crisscrossed the lawns. The snow was gone and green grass was beginning to cover the hillsides.

"And now you are feeling despair," Dumbledore said. "He often has that effect on people Harry. You shouldn't let it upset you too much."

Harry glanced over. Dumbledore wasn't smiling, he wasn't joking. "Professor, he told me that I must stay at Hogwarts, that it is my duty as Protector." He kept his voice low. "And yet I have this…this… thing hanging over my head. And I have a wife and soon a child." He couldn't continue.

"You are burdened by the Prophecy, Harry?" Dumbledore finished for him. "Our fates are not sealed by prophecy and perhaps that is why I hesitated so long in revealing it to you." He slowly got to his feet and walked over to stand by him. "How can I make you understand? It seems I have done a very poor job of explaining things to you."

"Professor, Professor Snape said that my father left Hogwarts and that it was a mistake. He made it sound like my father was being irresponsible and didn't take the threat of Voldemort seriously. As…as if he put my mother and me in danger on purpose and that he abandoned his duties as Guardian, whatever those were." Harry let it pour out. "And…and I think he thinks I will do the same."

"Well Harry, Severus does take things a bit too serious sometimes doesn't he?" This time Dumbledore managed a weak smile.

Harry looked at him in surprise. _How can you look at it any differently? _he thought.

"Harry, you do not have to stay here against your will," Dumbledore said gazing out the window, "never against your will. Most of your kind…" he stopped and touched Harry lightly on the shoulder, "choose to stay because they love it. It is their home. Your father went out into the world, explored it and came back. He never really abandoned us. And he loved Hogwarts. He gave his life protecting it all. He did not fail in his duties."

Harry was vaguely reminded of the elf and how he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me that he taught here? Why didn't you tell me about the attachment to Hogwarts and to the Guardian?"

Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes peered into his face, "Harry, you were not ready." He raised his hand, "Before you accuse me of keeping secrets, let me finish. I have erred in the past and regretfully I have lost your trust and hurt you. But this time, keeping this information from you was intentional. Everything happens in its' own time, you see. You are now older and wiser and matured. You can now make the choices that were available to your father."

"Some choices!" Harry said in anger. "My wife is in hiding with Jolie and the Kumpania. Every time I go to see her I put her in jeopardy. I have this curse on me, this stinking prophecy. Now, I have learned that I can't leave the Guardian."

"Harry, calm yourself," Dumbledore murmured, holding up both hands as if to ward off the words. "All of these things will be resolved. When times are safer, then you and your wife and your child can live a very normal life. Evil has a way of defeating itself. Voldemort has lost many trusted, loyal companions. The more greedy he becomes the more he risks losing it all. He cannot use his magic, you and Severus made sure of that. Even his most trusted servant, Lucius Malfoy has betrayed him." Dumbledore stared out the window again. "I said it once and now I will repeat myself. You have a power that he does not have. You have the love and trust of many people and friends. They came to your aid, they pledge their loyalties to you. Soon you will be ready to face him."

"Will you tell me how to do that?" Harry asked.

"You will know. You already have the skill and in your own way you will find the means." Dumbledore looked at him again, this time with a look Harry had never seen in his face. "We will all be there to help." Turning away and slowly walking back down the rows of beds he said, "As for the other. Hogwarts will always be a part of you whether you come back to her or not. It is the mother of us all."

Harry joined Ron and Hermione on the lawn. They were headed down to Hagrid's.

"What have you decided to do after you leave Hogwarts, Harry?" Hermione was without her usual satchel and book-free.

"I don't know, Hermione." He was still feeling low and disinterested in discussing it. "What have you two decided?"

They stopped and Harry halted a few feet ahead and turned around to them. Ron was blushing and Hermione was looking suddenly very shy.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ron cleared his throat, "Well you see Harry…"He didn't finish.

"We're to be married, Harry just after school ends," Hermione said.

Harry stood in shock and then went back and grabbed Ron's hand and hugged Hermione at the same time. "Wonderful! That's wonderful!" They all stood grinning at one another for a minute.

"Well, that's not all of course," Hermione continued. "I've gotten a letter of acceptance. I'm entering the Ministry of Magic, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and so has Ron. His father has gotten him an apprenticeship in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"What? You're going to work with your dad?" Harry said, excited. They both nodded.

"Of course, it all depends," Ron said. "Everything is so up in the air these days, you know. They haven't replaced Fudge, just got Ethan in there and Delores Umbridge was ousted- thank goodness," Ron's blush was slowly receding.

"I think it's wonderful," Harry said again.

They continued their walk towards Hagrid's.

"So what do you think you'll do, Harry?" Hermione asked once again.

"I'll join the Kumpania of course," Harry said. "It's safe there if we're careful."

"Is Jonas still with them?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry stopped and said thoughtfully, "There's just not enough to connect him to the imposter. He was too careful. And because he's one of them, Jolie's people aren't going to go against him unless he does something pretty terrible. There's just nothing I can do."

"That's terrible," Hermione said.

"The worst of it is, is that he staying with Nadya's camp," Harry said and shook his head.

"He's right there and I have to be around him."

The three went for tea and stayed until the sun started to set. Hagrid was overjoyed at their company. They took turns telling him what happened at the ball and Harry's escape. They carefully forgot to talk about Neville and his part in all of it.

"It's jus' amazing Harry!" Hagrid said with a stern expression. "You getting' yourself chased by an assassin. Yer lucky to be alive. 'Course, I've said it a dozen times before now." He shook his head. "And who'll be looking' after you when you all leave." He suddenly broke down, sobbing. Great big tears rolled down into his beard and he drew them all together in one big bear hug. "I'll be missin' ya somethin' awful."

"Hagrid," Harry began, gently slipping out from under the gigantic arm. "It's alright. I have a feeling we'll be back quite often."

"It's true, Hagrid," Hermione said quickly, also was struggling in the grip. "We'll come every summer." Ron was nodding vigorously.

"I'll hold ya to it, I will," Hagrid finally managed. "An' if you run into trouble- course there's always the meeting's and such to keep us all informed." Harry knew he was referring to the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix.

They spent an enjoyable visit, although somewhat sad with Hagrid and then returned to the Gryffindor Common room. The three studied and talked periodically until dinner time. All the time Harry thought about leaving Hogwarts. _It will feel strange,_ he thought, not seeing Hermione and Ron every day, not walking the halls, attending classes, seeing his teachers. It looked like Hermione and Ron had been planning their lives, had started to think about the future when he had been stuck living from day-to-day. He still felt the gloom settling over him as they headed for the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall caught him as they were entering, "Mr. Potter," she called. "May I have a word?"

"Yes, professor, what is it?" he asked stopping.

"Would you mind stopping by my office after your supper? I have something I'd like to discuss with you," she asked smiling.

"Of course, Professor. In about forty five minutes, if that's alright?"

"That'll will be fine." She left him and walked to the head table.

Harry ate in silence as Hermione and Ron were busy talking to people that had heard about their wedding. He slipped away when he saw that McGonagall had finished her own supper and left them.

He entered the classroom and walked to the front of the room very slowly. He thought the room would be etched in his mind forever. It felt like he was saying goodbye even though he had almost two months to go before graduation. All he could feel was a tightness in his chest, an ache and longing that he could do nothing about.

McGonagall looked up and waved him into a chair she had placed at her desk. "Come sit, Harry."

He slipped into the seat and she handed him a letter.

"Read this," she looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary.

He unrolled the parchment and read:

_Ministry of Magic_

_Department of Law Enforcement_

_Auror Training_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to accept your application for admission to the Auror training program which will begin July 1. Your application was among the few which received the highest of recommendations from all of your teachers. _

_Please send your acknowledgements and the standard fee for admission as indicated in your orientation paperwork attached._

_Sincerely,_

_Porter McGee_

_Minister of Department of Law Enforcement_

_Morgan Ethan_

_Acting Minister of Magic_

Harry read it again and looked at McGonagall in shock. "Application for admission?"

McGonagall smiled and handed him another parchment, "I took the liberty of applying on your behalf, Harry. I knew you were...occupied, shall we say. Here is a copy of your application, your marks for the term and the signatures of the instructors recommending you."

Harry looked at the pages and his eyes rested on the signatures of all of the teachers. These included Dumbledore and McGonagall, plus that of Flitwick, Sprout, and even Hagrid's illegible scratch. What surprised him the most was the very precise neat signature in curving curly S's of Professor Severus Snape.

"Professor," Harry looked up, his heart suddenly full, and exclaimed, "Professor Snape signed it."

She smiled. "He insisted."

"But…but," Harry stuttered, "I… well, thank you!"

"I hope I did not make a mistake or was premature?" She frowned slightly as she watched him. "That was what you said you wanted to do." She was looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Oh no, Professor," Harry gasped. "That's just fine. Really!" He was on his feet and she stood with him. He towered over her by just a few inches. "Thank you!" He gave her a hug. There had been several intimate moments when he thought of her as a friend. She smiled at him. "I'd like to go and show Ron and Hermione."

"Yes, yes, of course. Go!" she laughed and shooed him off.

Harry raced to the Great Hall and saw that the two were gone. He hurried back through the halls up the staircase and in through the portrait hole. He found them at their studies.

"Ron! Hermione!" he shouted. People stopped and stared.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione looked frightened.

"Here! Look!" He shoved the papers in her hands. Ron leaned in.

"Wow, Harry!" Her eyes grew larger and she began to smile. "That is super."

Ron's eyes were even larger, "Auror training! Congratulations, mate. I mean that is wonderful! Nobody ever gets in unless they do really well. We haven't even taken our N.E.W.T.S."

"How'd you do it do you suppose? We are two months from our exams?"" Hermione asked.

Harry gave her the paper with his marks. "McGonagall sent my marks in. They have to have them early. That's why the teachers have to make the recommendations. Look," he pointed to the list of teachers signatures.

"Harry," Ron studied it. "Every teacher signed, even Snape."

Harry nodded. "Don't know how that happened."

Hermione gave him a quick hug." Is it what you wanted?"

"Oh yeah." Harry said, grinning for the first time in weeks. "It's great." He suddenly began to feel slightly better than he had the whole day. "You know I haven't seen him since I got hurt. I think it might be good to go and have a talk with him."

"Hey Harry," Ron was grinning. "We're all going to be working at the same place. Aurors train at the Ministry."

"Ooh, that's right," Hermione said.

"I'm going to see if he's in his study. Talk to you later." Harry was on his feet and on his way out the door.

"You still have to study, Harry," Hermione shouted after him.

He waved his hand at her and left the room.

He knocked on the door to Snape's private quarters. Snape answered and opened the door wider to let him enter.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked.

Snape settled in a chair and nodded to a chair across from him. Harry glanced around the room. It was the first time he had been in it during the daylight hours. It was a beautiful room with rich wooden paneled walls. The orange late evening light gleamed on every polished surface. The oriental carpets with rich red and blues accented the leather covered chairs and sofas. Harry had a momentary thought that he wouldn't mind having a room like this for himself.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked with his usual coolness.

"Professor, I've just come from Professor McGonagall and received the news that I've been accepted for Auror training. I noticed that your signature was on the recommendation," Harry began. "I thought… given our last conversation…" he stopped, trying to decide how to proceed.

"That I would be the last person to make such a recommendation?" Snape asked.

"Well, yes," Harry answered.

Snape stood and wandered around the room, his hand caressing the smooth surfaces of a table or a chair. He stopped to stare out of a window and then turned with a strange expression on his face.

Harry watched.

"There are certain preparations, training whatever, that will be of benefit to you," Snape said quietly

"I thought you said that I couldn't leave Hogwarts," Harry said. "Professor Dumbledore told me that it wasn't true. I can leave."

Snape studied him. Five minutes passed in silence as Snape stood still and they stared at one another. "Over the past few days, have you noticed… felt something…" his voice died to a whisper, "a craving, a pull…" he didn't finish.

Harry could tell that he struggled for the words to express what he wanted to say. He'd seen the man in a half a dozen instances in which his emotions surfaced quite out of his control. He wasn't trying to conceal them now, but he struggled to put words to what he was feeling.

Harry stood, and started towards him. "Professor?"

"At first it feels like you're saying goodbye. It's very natural. Your leaving a place that has been a home, a familiar and safe place. You feel excited…and nervous. The world lays in front of you, a world full of choices and decisions. It can feel like… a banquet." Snape walked slowly towards Harry as if he were almost in a trance. He kept speaking as he moved, "The closer you get to the end, the more you feel dissatisfied, unhappy… and you can't understand why."

"What are you telling me, Professor?" Harry was whispering, mesmerized by the man's state. They were feet apart. Snape was putting into words the feelings he'd experienced himself and it scared him.

"To leave, is to tear away, as if you pull yourself up by the roots. Sometimes, it feels like she calls to you like a lover and you turn away in agony because you don't want to leave her." Snape spoke as if Harry wasn't present. "You stay away and you ache for her."

"Professor?" Harry said aloud. The words he spoke seemed to bounce around in Harry's mind.

His voice startled the man who snapped out of his trance state and stared at Harry. The familiar frown wrinkled his brow. "Yes, Potter? What were we talking about? Oh, yes." Snape

relaxed, "I will be here doing my duty as Protector, Potter. For some years to come I would imagine. I think you will have plenty of time to make up your mind about what you want to do. In the meantime the training and preparations of an Auror will be good for you."

"I want to thank you, for your support," Harry said. He couldn't understand what had just happened but he was relieved to see the old Snape back.

"Sit!" Snape demanded and returned to his chair. "You're welcome. Was there something else?" Snape crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"Yes, there was," Harry said, "now that you mention it. When I saw Nadya, she talked about you." Snape looked at him with a questioning expression adn Harry continued, "I've often wondered what it was between the two of you? She spoke of you, said that she thought you were a wonderful and kind man. I… I wanted to thank you also for protecting and taking care of her, especially since she thinks so much of you. I just wanted to let you know."

Snape's face softened perceptibly and Harry watched a faint pink flush wash over it. "Nadya is a very special girl, Mr. Potter."

"Why is that?" Harry asked. He didn't think the man was going to answer but he was curious.

"She reminds me of my wife," Snape said. He stood and walked to a bureau, opened a drawer and pulled a photograph from it. Harry knew that it was the type of photograph that was normally displayed on a table, like his own photo of his parents. Snape looked at it and then handed it to him.

Harry studied the photo of the woman. She was exceptionally beautiful, with raven black hair and dark eyes. She had a brilliant smile and was smiling in the picture as if she was having a wonderful time. Harry could see the similarity between Nadya and this woman. Harry also knew that she was dead.

He handed the picture back and nodded, "She's beautiful."

Snape replaced the picture.

"Professor Snape, I know that you think that I'm making the wrong decision to leave Hogwarts… that Nadya will be in danger." Harry began and Snape cut him off.

"You must live your life the way you think fit." He turned a key in the lock of the drawer and pocketed it.

"Will you let us visit you?" Harry asked.

Snape looked at him, this time he wore an almost bewildered expression on his face.

There was a swoosh of green flame in the fireplace and Snape turned to it, still wearing the look. Dumbledore's head popped into view. "Severus. Ah Harry, I see you're here too. Good! Come to my office promptly." The head disappeared.

Snape immediately straightened, his face smoothed and he was on his way to the door before Harry could react. "Come on," he exclaimed. They rushed from the room, up the stairs from the dungeon and through the maze of stairs and hallways to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when they entered, Fawkes, his phoenix, was perched behind him. In the glare of several lamps, the red and yellow feathers seemed to Harry like fire. Harry had seen he Phoenix go up in flames before. This was different. The bird gave off a luminous glow, as if it emanated from within. For a moment, Harry wondered what was making it happen. Then he turned to Dumbledore and forgot the bird and focused on Dumbledore's face.

"What is it, Albus?" Severus asked with alarm taking a step around the desk. His hand was on Dumbledore's wrist and he was looking into the man's face. "Should I fetch Poppy?" he asked, very concerned.

"No, no Severus," Dumbledore said. "I'm quite alright." He patted Snape's hand. "But we have very little time. Neville Longbottom has gone missing and we must find him."

"Missing?" Harry gasped.

Dumbledore turned to him. "Yes. "I'm afraid that we were mistaken in thinking that the imposter left the castle. He's here and he's kidnapped the boy."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Snape whirled around and threw floo powder into the empty fireplace and spoke, "Remus, would you come to Dumbledore's office immediately."

They watched the green flames churn and Remus Lupin emerge.

"You must prove yourself. What is the sign?" Snape asked.

"Why? What's happened?" Remus asked, staring at their faces. "That bad is it? 'No. 12 Grimmauld place'." He spoke the words proving his identity.

Snape nodded, "Neville Longbottom is missing. Albus thinks the imposter has reappeared."

"In the castle?" Lupin asked in shock.

"Never left," Snape said, turning back to Dumbledore. "I'm going after him. You need to stay here so there is no confusion in case he is posing as _you_ again." Snape was talking to Lupin but looking at Dumbledore. "Albus, where is the Source? You must tell me."

Dumbledore sat serenely looking at the three standing men before him. "I cannot tell you Severus and it would do me no good to try and explain even if I could."

"Will he leave the castle with the boy, Professor?" Remus asked.

They seemed to have forgotten that Harry was standing with them when he interrupted them. "It's my job to go after him." Dumbledore looked at him, but he couldn't read the expression. Harry touched his scar and said, "It's Voldemort. He's near." He couldn't describe to them how he knew, since they understood part of what was happening with him, but not all.

Remus gaped at him and Snape turned to him and asked, "Here in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Professor, he's found a way in," Harry answered. "He can't get into my mind but he is trying." Harry rubbed the scar, it was burning; a very old and familiar feeling, but something he could now control.

They all looked at Dumbledore. He nodded. "He may be here but he will not find the Source, you do not have to worry about that. Still you must find, Neville. The boy is Uncorrupted."

Harry once again heard the word and frowned. It meant something to Dumbledore that it didn't mean to the any of them. Snape frowned and Lupin watched the old man as if waiting for him to explain. Dumbledore stood and Snape immediately had his hand under an arm to steady him. Harry wondered at his sudden frailty and then something struck him that was odd about the office.

"Professor?" Harry began and realized all three of them were looking at him expectantly. "Sorry- Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore nodded, looking at him curiously, as if he too were waiting for something to happen.

"There has been some transfer of power hasn't there?" Harry walked to him slowly. He spoke softly directing his focus and concentration towards the blue eyes. "Fawkes is gone. You used him to generate some kind of power. Now Neville has it and that's why you call him the Uncorrupted. It hasn't anything to do with whether he's a good person or not, does it? It has to do with the power that is transferred. It is the power that is uncorrupted."

Dumbledore did the most amazing thing that Harry had ever seen; he grinned, the biggest, widest grin Harry had ever seen. He had his back to the other two and they didn't see the expression as it was directed at Harry. And then, most amazing of all, he winked.

Harry began to nod. "Okay," he drew out the word and glanced at the other two. They were both looking perplexed as much as he must look Harry wasn't sure he even knew what he was happening, if he was guessing correctly or Dumbledore was just acting oddly.

Dumbledore reached out and touched Harry on the arm. He then turned, waved a hand and Lupin and Snape froze in place. Harry watched as Dumbledore straightened and seemed to regain his old vigor before Harry's eyes.

"Professor, do you have a time stopper?" Harry had been given a ring that Hermione had stolen from the Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries. He was aware that they existed and understood their powers and had even used one himself. For that reason, he wasn't surprised at what the headmaster had just done. What did surprise him was when Dumbledore turned back to him shaking his head and still smiling.

"No, Harry, I have no time stopper. That" he waved a hand at the two men at his back, "That is a dusty old piece of magic. However, it will give us a moment to converse in private." He patted him on the shoulder. "You are very clever Harry, the first to make the connection about the transfer of power. So I will reveal something to you." He walked to his desk skirting around the two frozen figures. "I know that you will go and find Neville and perhaps face Voldemort. I cannot tell you if you will defeat him or not, that is beyond my vision. But I will offer you two pieces of advice. You have heard this before, but I will say it again. You must not kill anyone unless it is Voldemort." Dumbledore fished for something in his desk and withdrew the large book that Harry had gotten from Hermione. He waved a hand over the book and it flipped open to the map. Once again a wave of his hand detached the map and it flew to Harry, all without use of a wand. "To kill another would only make Voldemort more powerful. He feeds on it and it gives him strength."

"The second is this," he said returning to his former position just in front of him, "I must hurry because these two will be a trifle upset," he glanced over his shoulder. "On your search there will be many things that will help you." He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and threw his arms wide. "Hogwarts is a very unusual place. Trust her and she will take care of you." He thrust his face close to Harry's, "Follow Severus' advice as well. He has told you to control your emotions. What he meant was- focus your emotions. You know you must not use your wand." Dumbledore smiled as if he was having a very good time at a party. "Now I will give you three minutes head-start before I…" he twirled his hand in front of Harry's eyes. "It is the best that I can do. If I have failed I hope that you can forgive me. Now go Harry!"

Harry knew what he meant. _Three minutes before you unfreeze them_, he thought.

He was out the door and down the spiral staircase, taking two steps at a time. Harry was even more surprised because he found Hermione and Ron standing at the foot of the staircase.

"What?" he began. They were at his side immediately.

"Dumbledore sent out a school-wide alarm, Harry," Ron said. "We're going with you."

"That's right, Harry," Hermione said looking grim. "We think there has been a massive infiltration. Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters are in Hogwarts. We've been drilling for this. As soon as we get word from the couriers…"

Harry gaped at her and stuttered, "Drilling? Couriers?"

Ron nodded, "In Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, Lupin has been drilling the classes in case Hogwarts was invaded, he just didn't know that Dumbledore had another idea in mind. All of the exits are guarded, even the tunnels to the Shrieking Shack and the one behind the one-eyed witch."

"The First, Second and Third Years' are in the Great Hall. Everyone else has taken their positions," Hermione said.

Harry glanced back at the staircase. Lupin and Snape would be behind him in seconds. "That's all really great, but I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. And what do you mean by positions?" He started off down the hall alone. He had no idea where he was going and intended on searching the most obvious places first. Jonas had trained him and he hoped that he could put some of that to use by tracking Neville down.

"We have a network for communicating with one another," Ron said grabbing hold of his robe and leading him down a different corridor. We know that the vampire is with him. He's already being diverted towards the north tower. Seamus and Dean are taking care of him."

"What!" Harry stopped cold, full of apprehension and Hermione joined Ron in taking his arm.

"Neville was last in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout," Hermione said. "We've had someone watching him for months."

"You have?" Harry was astounded. "Who organized all of this? Who…" he stammered.

"The D.A., Harry," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Listen, Kaldensky is really dangerous..." Harry referred to the vampire that he had met the previous summer.

"Yes, well Seamus and Dean have had special instructions," Hermione said.

"Who…?" Harry once again stopped and looked at them in bewilderment. "Where am I going?"

They walked past several people rushing past who shot meaningful glances at the two at his side. "Where are they going?" he asked, spinning his head around to follow them.

"They have their jobs," Hermione said, jerking him forward. "Oh, and Nadya is being protected. We sent Dante as soon as we got Dumbledore's warning. Jolie and Gregor will be guarding her."

"There are messengers all over the castle. Their jobs are to observe and send information to us, but not to intervene. There are Death Eaters and the imposter, which we think is Voldemort this time. We could be wrong about that though." Ron was guiding Harry's feet in a familiar direction. Harry's head was swiveling back and forth as each one spoke.

"We should have a starting point within minutes," Hermione said and opened the door to the Room of Requirement. Harry walked in and stopped in amazement. Ginny Weasley stood like a choir director in the middle of the room. The Marauder's map was stretched out on a long table and several people were watching it and giving her the locations of people throughout the castle.

At another table over another part of the room were a dozen quill pens standing at attention, _en pointe, _over blank parchment.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"I got the idea from Rita Skeeter," Hermione said glancing over. Harry raised his eyebrows. "You remember her of course? Well we've developed a rather strange relationship. Anyway to make the story short, she taught me this enchantment. You write the name of the person your sending a message to. When you write on your parchment, the message is transferred to the other person's immediately. People all over the castle can send instant messages. Look here's one coming in now." She pointed to a quill that had dropped down to the blank parchment and was scribbling without the need of any human hands. Padma Patil circled the long table and read the message.

"McGonagall's gone to the staff lounge," she announced, after reading the writing on the paper.

"Do you have someone standing by in case she leaves?" Ginny asked glancing up at Harry.

Padma answered, "Yes. Michael Corner is assigned to her."

"Where is Lisa Turner stationed?" Ginny asked.

"She and Stewart Ackerley are with Group C," Padma pointed to the map.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said, she guided a lamp with her wand, It was suspended over the table and moved at once to the area she was studying. She didn't look up and seemed distracted by the work she was doing.

Hermione pulled him around the room. Still astonished by what he was seeing, he managed to turn to slow her down, "If you have all of this organized, do you know where Neville is?"

She pulled him to the table where Ginny stepped aside and he could see the map.

Ginny pointed, looking worried. "He's here. He seems to be alone, although he's in a very strange place. I thought we had him covered but something must have happened and I haven't any idea how he got down into the lower levels of the castle."

Harry studied the Marauder's map. There wasn't any notation that Tom Riddle was in the castle. He did, however, notice Lucius Malfoy was present, as was Anotonin Dolohov, Rebastan and Redolphus Lestrange, Mulciber and Augustus Rookwood, Nott and Vincent Crabbe; all Death Eaters. He had encountered them before when he and the others were in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic.

"My god, he's brought them all!" Harry gasped. "Do these people, the other students, do they know what they're facing?!"

Ron nodded and answered, "They know, Harry."

"But Voldemort," Harry said and saw Ginny jump nervously out of the corner of his eye, "he's not shown on the map and I know he's nearby. My scar is hurting. How do you know where he's at? How did they all get in?"

"Here," Ginny pointed to a line that went off the edge of the map. "We don't know where that goes. We do know that Dumbledore arranged for the secret tunnel under the Shrieking Shack to be unguarded and they all entered there. They keep watch on all exits out of Hogwarts."

_He let them in! _he thought in astonishment. _Dumbledore let them all in and arranged this! He must think I'm ready to take Voldemort on._

He studied the map before him and then pulled the almost forgotten map from his robe. Ginny squealed in excitement when he waved his wand and it unfolded to cover the entire table. A duplicate suddenly appeared written on a blank wall before them, projected by a type of prism that was spinning on the table beside Ginny. They all studied it.

"Merlin's Beard, Harry," Ginny said. "It s a tunnel of some kind."

"What are these?" Hermione was following the map, studying some strange lines and went around the table to find the legend for it. "Harry!" she looked up, gasping with surprise. "It's an underground railroad!"

"Really!" Harry joined her and studied the marks that signified a railroad. They looked at each other in surprise." There's a line running to Gringott's, too! Why didn't anyone know about this before?"

Laura Madley burst through the door. She was a fourth year Hufflepuff student. "Draco Malfoy went to confront his father! They're in quadrant four," she huffed in excitement, and as an aside she said, "Hello, Harry."

Ginny rushed around to the side of the map that Harry thought was probably 'quadrant four'.

"Ginny!" Harry rushed to her side and commanded, "Find Snape. Send someone to him and tell him that Draco's in trouble. Do it right away!" Harry was frantically shoving the Hogwarts' map aside to search the Marauder's map.

Ginny sent the Madley girl out the door to intercept Snape.

"I'm going down there," Harry decided. He pointed to the entrance to the railroad tunnel. The only name that appeared to be in the vicinity was Neville's and it didn't seem as if he were in danger although he was in a strange place. However, Harry knew it was his job to protect Neville, especially with the castle overrun by the Dark Lord's people.

"We're coming with you," Ron said. Hermione nodded.

Harry looked at them for a moment and waved his wand over the map to fold it. "Bring this. Ginny you can follow us on the Marauder's map. If anything goes wrong send word to Dumbledore."

They left the room and hurried down the hall. Day had turned to night and lamps were flaring in the halls.

"I have to tell you both something," Harry said as they hurried along. "Both Snape and Dumbledore told me I mustn't kill anyone other than Voldemort. They said to do so would make Voldemort even stronger."

"It's good that we're along then, Harry," Ron said and raced ahead a little. "It's best if we stay in front of you."

Hermione nodded and also moved ahead.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt. Everything was happening very fast and he still had no idea what he would do if he came face-to-face with Voldemort. But he recalled how he had felt when he was doing his training, thinking about how good it was to have his friends with him. They had faced dangers together, time and again.

They were on the seventh floor and racing down the staircase, through a tapestry which was a shortcut and onto a narrower staircase. Unexpectedly, Harry almost ran into the back of Ron and Hermione. Standing with his leg sunk almost to the knee was Walden Macnair, a Death Eater. He had worked for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and was to have been the one to execute Buckbeak. He later revealed his true loyalties to Voldemort and had fought them in the Department of Mysteries. They all recognized him immediately. He looked up at them with an ugly sneer and raised his wand.

"Oh no you don't! EXPELLIARMUS, Ron shouted. The man's wand flew through the air.

Hermione was just as quick. With a very intricate whirl of her wand she shouted SAXIFICUM. The man suddenly began turning very white and from his bald head with a tuff of hair to the leg that was slowly sinking into the step, he turned to stone. They moved gingerly down the stairs past him and she mumbled, "Serves you right. See how it feels to be petrified!" Hermione took a wide step around the stone figure and Ron and Harry followed.

They were in a corridor and heard running steps behind them. "Behind here," Harry grabbed the tapestry and slid in. Hermione and Ron followed. They watched from the crack. Two figures were running down the dark corridor, their wands were extended. From the other end of the hall Harry could hear someone shout, "Hello there, what d'ya think yer doin?" It was Filch. Harry peeked out of the tapestry. Filch was in his dressing gown and wearing a long gray flannel nightshirt.

"No, no, Filch! You stupid git, you're going to get yourself killed," Harry hissed through gritted teeth. Ron and Hermione were covered by the tapestry and couldn't see what was happening.

"STUPIFY," one of the Death Eaters shouted. The green spark hit Filch dead center and he fell backwards unconscious. One mumbled something to the other and they continued down the hall.

"It's safe now I think," Harry said and slipped out from behind the tapestry. Hermione and Ron joined him. Just as they did, a paper airplane came zooming down the hall and hovered just above their head. "What's this?"

"Ron copied it from the Ministry of Magic headquarters. They send their interoffice memos this way," Hermione whispered, jumping a little to catch the plane. She unfolded it. "It's from Ginny. She says Neville is at the entrance to the tunnel. He's stopped moving. We've got to go down past the kitchens and there's a small entryway to the lower levels there. It seems there are storage rooms for food and supplies to be delivered, some loading docks. Come on. I'll lead the way." She started down the hall her robes billowing out behind her.

Ron was next to her, with his wand extended, checking passageways as they came to them. Harry was at their backs turning periodically to make sure no one followed. The hallway to the kitchens was familiar to them since they had visited Dobby and Winky, their house elf friends.

"This way," Hermione said and veered around a corner running full tilt into or through the Hufflepuff ghost, the fat friar. "Ooh, that felt terrible!" she gasped as she emerged on the other side. They turned to the ghost who smiled and pointed the way.

"Are the ghosts helping too?" Harry asked, as they hurried down the dark hall. He was trying not to run up on the heels of his friends as they moved through the dark.

Ron whispered, "Yes. It was all Hermione's doing, Harry. She just won't take credit for it."

Harry was impressed.

"It wasn't my idea at all, Harry. Remember the Sorting Hat song in our 5th year?" she said, slowing down to peer around a corner.

Harry and Ron stopped. Although they couldn't see each other, they both said together, "No!"

"Oh, you two," she sounded exasperated. "That was when Delores Umbridge was here. The Sorting hat said we had to be united to fight the foe from without. _For our Hogwarts is in danger…From external foes… And we must unite inside her… Or we'll crumble within… _and so on. Don't you remember?"

Once again, "No."

"Okay, it's clear, the hall is empty," she said and moved ahead of them. Harry had just a second to reflect once again at Hermione's incredible mind.

They began a long descent into darkness on a wooden staircase that seemed to descend into a dark pit. Without anything but a dim sort of light that shone from below, Harry could barely make out a cavernous room. There footsteps seemed to echo ominously.

A hooded figure was standing on the stairs and his wand suddenly shone with a brilliant light. It half blinded them for a moment. "Stop," the voice said.

Harry couldn't see who it was and turned back up the stairs to check their only escape. He estimated they were still fifty feet above the floor. When he turned he was surprised to find that the way was blocked. _What! _There was an impenetrable stone wall on the staircase where they had just come from. _How did that get here? _he wondered_. Is this what Dumbledore meant about Hogwarts helping me? If so then it's hardly helping, it just got us trapped._

"Stay where you are," the voice said. Twenty or so feet below them was a figure crumpled on the floor. Harry could make out the face in the glow of the light it was Zacharias Smith, a boy that had caused him some grief during their training in the D.A. group. Hermione and Ron stood in front of him. The person waved his wand, pointed it at Ron and Harry heard the words IMPERIO. "Guide me to the Potter boy."

The Death Eater was using the Imperius Curse, one of the Unforgivable Curses. Ron slowly turned, his wand pointed towards the ground and his other hand coming up to point at Harry. The Death Eaters wand wavered towards Harry and he knew what was coming next.

"Hermione, duck!" he shouted as the Death Eater shouted simultaneously, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"No, Harry!" She jumped in front of him pushing his wand away.

The green light flashed and as it did the staircase split in half. Their portion swung left and the one with the Death Eater on it swung right. Out-of balance, the man teetered at the edge of the stair and then the steps smoothed into a flat plane much like the stairs leading to the girls dormitory in Gryffindor tower whenever a boy tried to enter the girl's room. This time the Death Eater slipped and fell into the darkness below them still holding his wand. The light from it illuminated a very large room and also allowed them to see when his body when it hit the ground below. After that the wand went out and they were in pitch blackness.

Harry and Hermione almost immediately lit their own wands. The staircase swung back to its' original position while they hung on to the rail. Harry stood motionless for a few minutes staring down at the small figure below them. He then looked at Hermione. "What do you think you were doing?" he gasped.

She was white-faced, and mumbled, "You couldn't kill him, remember? You aren't suppose to kill anybody."

"But you almost…" he couldn't go on feeling himself choked with emotion.

Ron had come out of the Imperious spell when the Death Eater hit the ground. He also looked shaken. "I'm so…sorry, Harry. I couldn't shake it off." He gulped and they stood motionless with the feeble light reflecting on their faces.

"It's alright, Ron," Harry managed. "We've got to push on. Come on let's go. Check and see if he's dead." Harry pushed ahead of them.

He made it to the bottom of the stairs, at first feeling each step to make sure it was solid. He was very accustomed to staircases moving in the upper part of the castle but he had never seen one split in two as this one had done. Nor had he ever experienced a solid wall forming on a staircase. It felt very much like the castle was driving him towards some destination, not allowing him to retrace his steps. He felt sure it had something to do with Neville and he wanted to hurry.

He brushed the thoughts about the castle from his mind until he bent over the body. He recognized the face as he slowly rolled the body towards them. It was Antonin Dolohov, one of Voldemort's trusted Death Eaters. Normally the fall would not have killed the wizard, even though it was a long distance to the floor. However Harry knew why the Death Eater had died when he rested his hand on a wet, sticky hole in the man's middle. Out in the middle of the floor, covered in crates and boxes was a metal stake. Harry had unwittingly pulled the man off of it, where it had skewered him when he landed.

Hermione turned away and Harry stood and wiped his hands on his robes. "We've got to move on." He held his wand up and studied the vastness of the room. There were a dozen doors that exited the room. He walked around the bottom of the stair and studied the ground. It was hardened earth, but faintly visible in a upper layer of talcum dust he saw the Dolohov's footprints and another set of prints moving away from the stair. "This way."

This time Hermione and Ron followed him.

They moved through a very ancient archway down through a curved tunnel going ever deeper into the heart of the castle. They exited the tunnel into a dark room. Harry held his light up to inspect it and was amazed. The faint light shone on hundreds upon hundreds of weapons of every description lining the walls and stored on shelving. There were crossbows, and bows with quivers for arrows; plus a thousand arrows piled like firewood along the walls. Harry saw every fashion of sword or rapier all neatly hanging, their metal still shining through the muck and filth of centuries.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Ron said.

"In the armory," Harry answered. "I saw it on the map. Oh, the map!" He withdrew it from his robes and hurriedly turned it out on the floor. "Quick help me find the armory. I recall it being over here." Three heads bent over the paper spread on the floor.

"Yes, here it is," Hermione's keen eyes spotted the marked room. "Oh yuck, Harry, we've got to go through the catacombs, the crypt, to reach the rail entrance." She pointed and ran her hand along the line.

Harry nodded, saying, "I understand Hermione, but there's no other way." After one more glance at the map he got his bearings and pointed the way. "We have to hurry."

They quickly moved on. The air became stale and difficult to breath. Harry followed the trail of footprints until the tampered earth gave way to rough hewn stone and then smooth stone. _We're almost there, _he thought. The first crypt was empty. It was an intricately carved hollow along the wall and had words written in ancient runes inscribed over the arch.

"Don't let go of me, Ron," Hermione whimpered. "If I see a body or...or a skeleton, I'm probably going to scream."

Harry glanced back at her. "Don't," he whispered firmly. She nodded.

Harry would have been surprised if he had seen them from a bird's eye view. They were in a large room with many aisles, each holding hundreds of hollowed out alcoves; some with bones, mummified corpses and human remains.

They were in the middle, the faint light from his wand shone in a small circle in the dark. Harry rushed past the niches towards a doorway carved in the stone of the cave. Just before passing through he noticed the crests of the four houses carved into the stone.

"Hurry," he urged. "We've got to hurry. Neville is alone down here."

They moved on. His wand light, combined with Ron and Hermione's, illuminated the next room. All three stopped in astonishment.

Sitting as if had just been polished from stem to stern and ready to fill with students, was the Hogwarts Express. Harry could even smell the faint odor of oil and grease. Brass and metal gleamed. Their wands reflected back the scarlet colors of the coaches and made it seem even larger then normal. It looked like it could start up on its own , turn on its own headlamp and be ready to board. All three of them stepped forward automatically and then Harry halted suddenly and stretched out his arms to stop Ron and Hermione.

"Careful. Perfect place to hide," he said. He was trying to remember all of the things Jonas and Snape had taught him and recognized that this was looking very much like the perfect way to trap someone. Nodding his head, he pointed Hermione one way and Ron the other. "Search it. I'll go this way," he whispered. They moved away quietly, putting out their wands with murmured NOX.

Harry walked towards the middle of the train bending to look under and then quietly opening a compartment door. He listened as hard as he could and waited. _This will take too much time, _he thought. _Still, it's the perfect place to hide._

He turned and jumped to the ground on the opposite side. He let his feet follow another set of tracks that ran parallel to the Express. While Hermione and Ron searched the Hogwarts Express, he followed the natural curvature of the line. _We're close_, he thought_. The entrance should just be around the bend and that's where Neville is_. _I can't take a chance and call out to him I just have to see what's up ahead. _

He walked cautiously in the deep blackness of the cavernous room. Every rustle of his cloak, every pebble that he crunched down on seemed to resound like a canon through the room. Holding his breath, wand out, he stepped around the bend. A dim light from some unknown source revealed several sets of tracks. A figure was sitting in a small carriage, not unlike the ones that the Goblin's used at Gringott's bank to shepherd people back and forth to their vaults.

Here, there were a number of carriages lined up in a row on the tracks, like a children's park ride. Harry could tell that Neville was sitting alone, his knees bunched up in the tiny cart. Harry walked slowly towards the cart, searching the room with his eyes, listening to every sound.

_Please, please be alive_, he thought. Neville's body wasn't moving. He moved off of the track using the darkness to conceal himself so that he could come upon Neville from the side. He would still be able to retreat into the darkness if he needed to. There were still no sounds or movements near the boy. Harry circled until he could face Neville with the opening to the tunnel at his back.

As he approached from the front, he could see Neville's face and his eyes. _He's alive_, Harry said to himself.

Neville was staring at him, fear etched in his face. His lips were firmly pressed together and he was huffing through his wide-splayed nostrils. Harry could tell immediately that he had a binding and gagging spell on him. He raised his wand to remove the spell and the cart started forward with a burst of speed that sent Neville's upper torso lurching back.

Harry was not quick enough. The cart was through the opening and out of site before he'd taken his next breath. "DAMN!" Harry swore and jumped into the next cart. It shot forward the moment he had tucked his body into the abnormally small space. He was immediately sailing through the dark tunnel, praying that it was large enough to accommodate his head. _It was a trap_, he thought, as the little cart hurled itself around a corner and down into plunged into a bottomless black hole.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The cart took a wild ride over small rails sometimes suspended over dark ravines and gullies, through black tunnels without light and underground burrows. Harry thought it likely that he had fallen into a rabbit hole by mistake. He closed his eyes and held on as they whizzed around curves and he could sense for a moment that he was suspended in midair over some chasm. He opened them to see a parting in the rails; a set going right and a set of parallel tracks going left, all dimly lit by some ominous light. One tunnel was marked Diagon Alley, the other Godric's Hollow. The cart took the route to Godric's Hollow.

The cart did not slow down as they rolled by other openings. He was moving so fast he had no time to see the markers. Harry was somewhat relieved to discover that the cart holding Neville was ahead of him. In the dim light of some of the passages he could see the cart hurtling along up ahead of him and was thankful for it. He'd tried to use his wand to steer the cart or slow it or stop it and had been unsuccessful. As it was, he was along for the ride and was just happy to know that the person he needed to be with was on the same track.

He was trying to keep his bearings and felt altogether turned around and lost when he saw a sign that he glimpsed along the way which instructed him on the usages of the carts; they were for house elves and the sign was an advertisement.

_That's why we never see them come and go_, he thought, t_his is their rail system_. It was also why the circulation in his legs was nearly cut off. His legs, which had lengthened over the year, were twisted and crammed into the small foot space. He searched in vain for a brake on the cart, knowing that the elves had their own particular brand of magic; one probably designed to activate and stop the carts.

Sights and smells assailed him as they sped along. There was the typical earthy, moldy smell of a long unused tunnel, but occasionally he got a minute or two of fresh air telling him they were near openings to the surface. A sort of weak filtered light shone in his eyes and then would be gone as they took another dizzying corner.

Harry was trying to think about what he would do when they slowed down or stopped. He new that he had fallen into a trap. If it was Voldemort that had set it, and it most assuredly had to be, then he would be waiting at the end of the line. This time he would have Harry _and _Neville. Harry had his wand but knew that he couldn't use it. He'd learned that the twin of his wand belonged to Voldemort and the two would not work against each other.

Harry struggled for an idea, any idea, as he both hoped that the carts would stop- and keep going. _Neville and I are headed for our deaths_, he thought just as the cart began to slow.

--------------------------

Hermione and Ron stood together staring at the carts that were left.

"He took one of them, I just know it," Hermione said. She reached down and touched the track. "See it's warm."

"What do you think we should do?" Ron asked staring into the dark mouth of the tunnel.

"I'm taking one of them and you're going back to Dumbledore," she said firmly.

"I'm not!" he protested.

"You have to Ron," she explained as she climbed into one of the carts. "I don't think he meant for this to happen. He certainly didn't mean for Neville to be down here. I'm pretty sure that if Harry got into one of these it was because he was chasing Neville, which only means he was in one too." She was arranging herself in the very small cart and talking at the same time, "and that can only mean that a trap was set by Voldemort. So Harry and Neville are in real danger!"

"Hermione you don't know what you're doing," he said. "You could apparate instead."

"Ron you can't apparate inside Hogwarts," she moaned. "I'm not leaving Harry and Neville by themselves."

"Then let me go," Ron pressured.

"No," she tapped her wand on the front of the cart. "Go back and tell them what's happened." Murmuring an incantation the little cart rumbled forward at a reduced speed from that of the two preceding it. "Hurry Ron, we don't know what's at the other end!" she shouted back at him and disappeared into the dark.

Ron stood for a moment following the cart until it disappeared, his singular light from his wand seemed small in comparison to the huge room. "You're both mental," he said quietly. "Always have been, always will be." He turned to leave and mumbled, "You're the best friends I've ever had though. Always will be. But you left me here alone and that's not right, not right at all!"

----------------------------

Snape stood in front of Dumbledore, who looked quite like his normal self, no longer frail or weak-looking. "You've sent him to die!" Snape shouted, completely forgetting his normal unemotional pose. "Was this intentional, Albus?" His black eyes were wide with fury.

"Severus," Lupin had him by the arm and was speaking slowly and calmly, although he also looked furious, "let him speak." He was tentatively holding Snape by the arm. Remus knew Snape could be dangerous and he was looking almost lethal at the moment.

"It was inevitable that Voldemort would bring his war here to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said and sat down in his favorite chair in front of his fireplace. "That is why I made arrangements for the map to be delivered to him."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Snape was breathless and even Lupin turned to stare at Dumbledore.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "The map was mine. It was a way to trap him. We knew that he was at Godric's Hollow after you brought Nadya Potter and Miss Granger back here Severus. This was a means to guide him and his Death Eaters into the school where they could be managed. I think it's better to open the gates then have them storm the walls, don't you? Remus has been training the students," he held up his hands as Lupin rounded on him. "I realize that I deceived you about that Remus. I led you to believe that you were teaching them to defend the school. The youngest ones are safely in the Great Hall and the others have their assigned duties. They are all relatively safe."

"And Mr. Longbottom," Snape asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Safe. He's in the Western Tower in a little room heavily protected and guarded. Nymphadora Tonks has taken his place down in the heart of Hogwarts. Harry is also safe. As safe as is possible given the circumstances." Dumbledore held up his hand when Snape looked like he was about to erupt in another shouting scene. "When he gets to Godric's Hollow, member's of the Order will be there to guide him. After all Severus, we must give him as much protection as well as leeway to allow him to confront Voldemort if that is what is to happen."

"Albus, you think he's ready?" Remus asked standing at the fireplace facing the older man. His face was gray with concern. It was his turn to look like he needed physical support.

"I cannot say whether now is the correct time or not Remus, but the situation suggests we can offer him the opportunity. He is still in school with the support of many friends. He has done something I never thought possible and that has been to unite the Houses. It is a good omen. We can control outside forces that might threaten his success by entrapping them within these walls." He spread wide his hands and gestured at the room as if implying he meant the entire school. He continued, "However, only Harry knows whether he is ready or not and if he will face Voldemort. Now is the time to test that resolve when Voldemort is cornered and almost helpless. Or, we can wait and have more imposters and more infiltrators make attempts and threaten the safety of the school and each of its students." He shook his head and said, "I fear that would be an even worse nightmare." The old man sat quietly, his face relaxed and calm as he watched the two men before him.

"Is Harry aware that Neville, the one he is following, is Tonks?" Remus asked and glanced at Snape who didn't appear capable of asking any questions. He had thrown himself into a chair opposite of Dumbledore and staring at him with cold hard eyes.

"No," Dumbledore shook his head seriously. "If Voldemort can still sense images in Harry's mind it is best that he see only what we want him to see."

"Headmaster," Snape spoke slowly and with great control in his voice. "Potter has a way of changing the rules to suit his purposes. Even the best laid plans have gone awry when he is involved." Snape gripped the chairs arms with white knuckled hands as he continued, "There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Why didn't you consult me?"

"It is too late, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly. "The plan is in motion and you cannot be in two places at once. You have taken on the responsibility of Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore continued, "You cannot go to Harry. Need I also remind you that I have put _you_ in the same place I have put Harry many times, even at the almost the same age. Would you have me stop now?"

"I tell you he can not do it, Albus," Snape's said his eyes smoked but his voice was soft. "He is not strong enough to face the Dark Lord."

"He is stronger than you believe him to be, and he will not be alone, Severus," Dumbledore answered. He stood, moved to Snape's side and leaned over, his voice smooth and gentle, "I know how you feel about Harry, Severus. I do not risk his life or his safety easily. You know that I would do this myself or send you; but it is not to be."

The words seemed to shock the man dressed in black. He stared up and shuddered, fear and concern etched in his granite features for a second and then dissolved. He seemed to be reading something in the older man's words and expression.

A knock at the door drew their attention. The three men looked up and Ginny Weasley walked in.

"What is it Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, his brow knitted in sudden concern.

"The real Neville Longbottom is gone sir. My brother Ron is coming back up through the castle and Hermione has left through the tunnel entrance behind Harry and Tonks. It looks like Neville has gone after Harry." She said it quietly and looked at them with frightened eyes. "I don't know how Neville did it, Professor. We were watching him constantly."

Dumbledore stood erect and closed his eyes as if in pain. He then nodded and looked at her. "Very well, Ginny. You've done well. We will talk in a minute. Would you mind waiting outside for Ron?" She exited and pulled the massive oak doors behind her.

Snape stood and faced Dumbledore. He was inches away, glaring. The low voice grumbled like thunder, "Your powers of Sight seem to have failed you, Albus. Now the true Guardian is in danger. Did you anticipate that?"

Dumbledore stared back at him and shook his head slowly. His voice was now filled with tiredness and regret. "I had hoped it would not turn out this way, Severus, but my powers have not failed me. As I have often feared, what I have seen is about to come to pass and we cannot change its' course, no matter how much I would not want it to be so. It is set in motion."

What is set in motion?" Remus asked. He was looking confused, unaware of what was happening.

Dumbledore turned his face slowly away from Snape's and looked at Lupin, "Seventeen years ago, the stepping stones for Voldemort's demise were laid by the Council of Guardians. It was their combined effort's that have guided Harry's destiny."

"Albus, are you saying that this was all planned?" Remus whispered, looking horrified.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Harry is the instrument of Voldemort's downfall. It was planned."

Snape roared, " So it was more than a prophecy that was to be fulfilled. You and the others manipulated this!"

"He was born with special gifts endowed to him," Dumbledore said. "James agreed. Rather than give up his firstborn to Voldemort and the dark side, he chose to give his son to us. A very ancient magic was used. However, Severus, I did not know that Lilly Potter would die or that Riddle would try and kill their infant son."

Dumbledore suddenly looked like he was crushed by a heavy burden. His shoulders sagged and he reached back blindly for the chair and slumped into it. "I love Harry as much as you do, but I cannot change what will take place nor could I sway the Council as to their plans."

"What will happen to Harry?" Remus slowly moved to stand in front of the old man, his voice filled with urgency. "Who are these men-this Council- that you speak of. Is it possible that all of this has been manipulated by wizards?" Lupin was now as angry as Snape and both stood before the old man. Lupin continued, his voice steely and cold. "Will he defeat Voldemort?"

Dumbledore breathed heavily and finally looked up, "Oh yes, that is almost a…a certain outcome." The blue eyes dulled and his face whitened. "However, he will suffer horribly before it is done."

Snape turned and walked out of the room without saying a word. Remus followed his exit with his eyes and then looked at Dumbledore who had also watched him leave. The old man was sobbing quietly. Lupin knew heart break when he saw it and was still horrified.

He collapsed into the chair recently emptied by Snape, "I thought I knew James, I thought I knew my friends," he murmured to himself. "James sacrificed his own son! What about Lily, Albus? Did she know?"

Dumbledore looked up, his eyes filled with tears, and said, "In the end, just before she died, I think she did."

---------------------------

The cart rolled up a gentle incline and came to a stop. It was completely dark. Harry couldn't see what was on each side of the cart, nor could he see ahead. He waited, holding his breath and listening. He could hear the grunting and heavy forced breathing of Neville in front of him.

With months of training, he slipped out of the cart doing the opposite thing that would be expected of him in this kind of situation. He got on his hands and knees and crawled away from Neville into the dark, trying to be a quiet as he could. He wanted to see what kind of trap he was in and not stumble blindly into it.

Harry could hear Neville's mumbled pleas to be released. He didn't know what was happening because he had expected to be attacked the minute they stopped. His scar had ceased to hurt and he was completely and totally in the dark, desperately wondering how to protect Neville and get them out of wherever they were. He knew they were probably in the dungeons of Godric Gryffindor's castle.

He also knew he was almost as helpless as Voldemort. He could not use his wand against the Dark Lord, nor could he kill anyone else with it; to do so would increase Voldemort's power.

Harry had been taught by a Senseve, Jonas; by Snape a former Death Eater and by many men of the Kumpania. He lay belly down in the moldy earth in the dark drawing on his knowledge. _Think, Harry think_, he told himself. Using his senses he lifted his head and smelled. They were in a room but the air was fresh. Any movement was reflected in a dull echo, which meant the room was large but not cavernous. There were objects in the room that stifled sounds.

He knew that it must be very similar to a train station, so that there were platforms, or loading docks. He rolled carefully to his right and came across a barrier. Reaching his hand up he felt the walls that ran alongside the tracks. They were short, his fingers touched the smooth surface of the platform. Reaching out with his left hand he could touch the tracks.

Raising himself on his hands and knees he slowly gained his feet and rolled silently onto his back on the platform, then to his belly. He inched forward in the dark, crawling. He tried to keep Neville's moaning on his left side and move away from him to the right. He crawled until he gently bumped his head on a wall. His hand detected the rough hewn wall of the dungeon. Standing upright, he raised his hand to ascertain the height and could not touch a ceiling. He inched along the wall facing outward continuing to stop and smell the air and listen to Neville.

_Why isn't anyone here_? he wondered. If this were a trap, Harry knew that he should have been met by Voldemort or at least one of his followers, and yet they had been there for five minutes and still no one had shown up.

He felt a cold draft of air on his face and turned his head in that direction. _It has to be an opening,_ he thought. He reached it almost immediately when his hand reached for the wall and met with space. It took seconds to determine that it was a door and from it was a set of stairs.

Retracing his steps he fumbled in the dark and found the rails. He moved along until he came across Neville's solid form in the dark. Harry could hear other noises now, those that sounded like rats scratching along the floor of the platform and the creaking of the iron wheels on the carts as they rocked gently. There was still nothing that suggested anyone but the two of them were there.

Without speaking he touched Neville who jumped and cried out piteously through the gag charm. "Aaareee!" he snorted.

"Shhh," Harry whispered. "FINITE INCANTATUM, he spoke quietly and the binding and gagging charms were lifted. His hand immediately felt for Neville's face and he put the palm against Neville's mouth and hugged his head so that he could speak in his ear.

"Say nothing. Hold onto me and follow." Harry waited for the head to nod in ascent.

He cringed when the cart rolled and squeaked as Neville unfolded his legs and stood waiting in the dark beside him.

Harry used his hands to place Neville's own hands on the floor off the platform, lifted him physically and pushed him into a standing position and then begin to walk forward, counting his steps to the wall. He retraced his steps along the wall pulling Neville with him wishing that Neville would stop breathing so hard and yet, thought that he probably sounded louder then he really was.

He found the opening with ease and began to climb the stairs, feeling each stair with his toes. Harry prayed silently that they had not run into a staircase like the one's at Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place; the kind that led nowhere or into empty space.

He smelled it long before he came to it. The smell was very foul, but not strong. He had reached the top of the stairs and felt the passageway going in two directions. Harry would know the smell, he would remember it the rest of the life because he and Ron had helped save Hermione their very first year at Hogwarts from one of them; it was a mountain troll.

He pulled Neville in the opposite direction. _It might not be the right way to go_, he thought_, but better then going towards that ghastly stench._

Neville was resisting him and made several attempts to talk, although Harry sensed it and once again had his hand over his mouth. "Stop, you MUST stay silent," Harry hissed.

They continued down the hall and then he heard it.

"FIND THEM!" a shouted erupted behind them. "Do not harm them!" The voice was muffled. Harry was pulling Neville along in the dark and they both stumbled over the rough stone floor as they sought another door.

Harry could not risk using his wand for light and was happy when he glimpsed a faint light from the stairwell they had exited. It was enough to show him a faint outline of the passage. There were a number of doors lining each side. Neville stopped resisting, they both ran full-out towards the end of the passage and another set of stairs.

Both were holding their sides and gasping for breath as they reached the last stair. Movement from below warned them that their trail had been found in the thick dust that had covered the rail platform.

"This way, Harry," Neville said and pointed towards an alcove that was almost completely covered in cobwebs. They burst through pulling webs from their face and climbing yet another set of stairs. This time there was a growing dimness as if they were headed towards a source of light.

"Harry," Neville was whispering and breathing heavily. "I've got to tell you something."

Harry grabbed Neville's robe and they did a graceful waltz around a corner and down another passage. "Can't it wait, Neville?" he whispered as quietly as he could through his own gasps of air.

"Harry, I'm not Neville." The boy slowed one step and pulled Harry back. "I'm Tonks."

Harry stopped cold for a second, looked at the face and back behind them. "Okay. I don't care who you are right now, but they are about two seconds behind us. We gotta go!" He grabbed Neville's robe and together they raced down the passage, through a heavy wooden door and directly into Lucius Malfoy.

He wasn't alone.

Harry barely recognized the face, but did recognize the pale blond hair. Malfoy stood with two men, both hooded so that their faces were not visible. Harry made a half turn and extended his wand a second too late. A pair of strong hands held him and his wand was easily removed as the strong sausage-thick finger's of one of the hooded figures pried it from his hand.

Malfoy's eye roved over Harry's face and quickly glanced at Neville. He spoke to the two guards at his side, "These aren't the two. Put them with the others and go search for the rest." The two hooded men dragged Harry and Neville through an open door and into a room where there was a sort of metal cage on wheels. There were three others in the cage; Harry knew them all. They were members of the Order. He and Neville were shoved in with them.

Malfoy stepped into the room and waited until the two men left. He moved close to the cage and spoke to Harry who was crouching down next to Neville/Tonks. She had fallen to the floor of the contraption and was laying there staring at Malfoy.

"I'm doing you a favor, Potter. You may not like it when you get there but you will still be alive. I'm sending you to the slave caves of Basgareth. There you will have anonymity for as long as you live. Chances are that your life will be longer than mine," Malfoy's one eye roved over the contents of the cage and he added, "However, it will not be pleasant one."

With a wave of his wand the cage moved on wheels into a dark tunnel and sped up. This time the ride would take hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Hermione's cart rolled to a stop. Lamps were burning on a deserted platform. She held her wand at the ready and climbed the stairs that were made for very small feet. She listened intently and heard no sounds. The floor suggested there had been recent activity. It was covered in an inch of dust but there had been people walking around it and they had left footprints. The majority of the prints led her to an open entrance with stairs leading to the upper levels. The other small portals, provided mainly for house elves, remained empty and undisturbed.

She climbed the stairs cautiously holding her lit wand in front of her. Without realizing it, she was following Harry's and Tonk's footsteps. The stairs led her to a large hallway that was also lit. She couldn't decide if the lamps were left burning because someone expected to return or if they had been abandoned. It was a bizarre looking place, resembling the rail station in London. This one, however, appeared to be centuries old, with blackened, moss-covered stone. Doorways of various shapes and sizes lined the hall indicating a way station for a number of different types of creatures.

Hermione also recognized the smell that assailed her nostrils the moment a draft of air blew in her face. "A mountain troll! Ye gads!" she murmured and hurried down the hall in the opposite direction. She studied the floor but realized it was not easy to follow any signs. The traffic from a number of feet had obliterated any individual prints.

She halted and pulled herself back into an niche when she heard sounds at her back. The figure was unrecognizable in the dim light as it walked towards her. Standing in deep shadow, she waited until it passed and stepped out and pointed her wand at the back of the person's head.

"Stop!" she said. "Don't move."

"Hermione?" the figure asked.

"Neville?" They turned to each other.

"Good grief! Neville!" Hermione dropped her wand. "I almost turned you to stone. We've been following you. Where's Harry?" She glanced back down the hall in the direction from which Neville had come.

"The person you followed wasn't me Hermione," Neville said looking sick. "That was Tonks.

Hermione stared at him. "Tonks?"

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "It was Dumbledore's idea. He wanted to give Harry a chance at the Dark Lord. He set it all up, the map and letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and everything."

"Dumbledore?" Hermione said looking at him in disbelief. "He set Harry up?"

Neville looked almost like he was going to cry. "I... I don't know if you know…if Harry said…"

Hermione was trying to follow his stuttering explanation. "That you're the Guardian?" she whispered, nodding. "Yeah, I do."

Neville looked relieved. "Yes. Dumbledore wanted Harry to have a chance to kill You-Know-Who when Harry was still at Hogwarts and had lots of help. He planned it so You-Know-Who's Death Eaters were all at Hogwarts and distracted. He sent Tonks in my place. I was to be safe and Harry would have her help if he ran into trouble."

"Ginny would have seen Tonk's name on the Marauder's map," Hermione said shaking her head. "She would have known there was a switch and told us."

"She knew it was Tonks," Neville said shaking his own head. "Dumbledore told her to lie. I was never in danger, Hermione. Dumbledore said there were supposed to be members of the Order of the Phoenix to help Harry. He knew that it was a trap and Harry was supposed to fall into it . Dumbledore wanted to follow Harry and then we'd know where Voldemort was."

"We knew where he was!" Hermione snapped. "He was at Godric's Hollow staying in Gryffindor's old castle."

Neville shook his head. "He's not there Hermione." He studied the walls around them and sniffed a little before he continued, "I knew as soon as they'd been caught, so I came to help him. I'm too late!" This time big fat tears rolled down his face. His face was screwed up and he was trying very hard to speak. "I know Dumbledore has people waiting to help, but where are they Hermione. Shouldn't they be here?"

"How did you know he was caught, Neville?" Hermione asked and felt a rising panic. She was trying to stay calm and get information from the sobbing boy.

"I just do. I can't tell you about it," Neville said, wiping his face angrily.

Hermione was thinking furiously, and speaking at the same time, "Well, first things first, Neville. We've got to get you back to Hogwarts where it's safe. There's been some mixup and there are no members of the Order here."

"No! No, Hermione," Neville was suddenly resisting. "I have to help Harry. He's in really bad trouble. Vol…Voldemort's tricked us." Neville pulled away from her outstretched hand and started to back away. "I've got to help."

Hermione was cringing because Neville's voice was getting louder. "Alright, Neville. Alright." she calmly advanced on him. _I don't want to have to put a spell on you Neville_, she thought.

He evidently knew what she was thinking because his wand hand came up and he pointed his wand at her, "Hermione, I don't want to have to duel with you."

------------------

Snape had apparated to the last site he knew Jolie and the Kumpania to be only a few days before when Nadya and Jolie had been at Hogwarts visiting with Harry as he recuperated in the hospital wing. Since it was so close to Spring, the Romani were gathering together their wagons in small family groups of six or seven. Snape knew that Jolie and the families were capable of protecting Nadya and he knew approximately where he could locate them.

He followed their trail and within thirty minutes of apparating from Hogwarts, he had located them. A man he did not recognize approached him from the bushes. He was smiling and talking to him in Romani, most of which Snape understood. Snape needed to get past the guard and see Jolie, so he used what he knew would allow him entrance immediately.

Tute rakker Romanes (Can you speak Romani)?" Snape asked.

The smile left the man's face and was replaced immediately by a serious stare. He had expected to meet a Gadjo, a non-gypsy; and one who did not know his language.

"Va, et tut Romanes," he replied.

"Tell Jolie that the Old Crow wishes to see him," Snape said in Romani. The man continued to stare and then his eyes shifted to something over Snape's shoulder.

"Is that what they call you?" a laugh erupted behind him. Snape turned to meet Jonas.

"Hello, Jonas," Snape watched the man cautiously. "I need to see Jolie. It's important."

Jonas nodded to the other who slipped off into the brush. "Yes, of course. Follow me," he said and waved his hand. Snape followed. "What is it, Mr. Professor?" Jonas asked.

Snape considered the question before answering. "We have lost Mr. Potter again. This time I fear that he has been taken by the Kalo Beng."

Jonas stopped and turned to looked at Snape, his face expressionless. "That is not good news. Our poor Nadya will be... very sad." He said the words but didn't seem at all affected by the news

Snape frowned at the man's use of familiar words but didn't have a chance to question him. Jolie came up with Gregor and Viktor. Snape spoke quickly.

"You must talk to Nadya," Jolie said. "I'll gather some others and we will go. Jonas will help us to track him." Jolie patted the man on his shoulder. "He can find our Harry even in that castle. Snape didn't argue. He wanted to talk to Jolie about his suspicions concerning Jonas and how he mistrusted him. However, it was obvious that the man was accepted by this family and his chances of changing Jolie's mind were slim. He decided to wait and watch Jonas.

Snape left them and found Nadya's wagon. A very pregnant girl was washing clothes in a tub and hanging them on the bushes near the wagon. It was still early Spring and cold outside. Steam rose from the hot water and the wet clothes. She turned to pick up another wet bundle when she saw his feet in the black polished boots. She looked up and Snape watched the deep rose-pink of her cheeks drain away.

"Uncle, mushto hom me di kava tute ( I am happy to see you)." She stretched from her bent position and he could see her big belly. "It is my Harry, isn't it?"

He nodded, watching her reaction, ready to jump to her side. "Yes, Harry is once again in trouble," he said walking to her slowly.

She nodded, her big black eyes looking at him with calm, "Will you go to him?" she asked.

"Yes, I've come for Jolie and the others, I need their help." Snape reached and took her hand. It was red from the hot soapy water of the tub and rough from the weather. He squeezed it gently. "I am afraid the Kalo Beng has him. It may be some time before we can find him," he said with tenderness.

She slowly reached for him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at the top of her head, covered in a scarf, resting near his midriff. He held her and waited. She didn't cry out or even weep; she looked up into his face.

"Just bring him home to me, Uncle. My heart is in your hands," she said.

Snape looked down into her face and nodded, "Hai 'she 'li (I swear)."

She looked into his eyes with a stare that burned, let him go and turned back to her wash.

He couldn't stand to look at the straight shoulders and the head held so high. _I swear Nadya, I will bring him home_, he thought and turned on his heel. _Damn you Dumbledore,_

_you and the other Guardians!_

----------------

Snape and Jonas arrived at Godric's Hollow and found the ancient way station and the platform ahead of Jolie and the others. Snape stood back and watched as Jonas investigated the dusty platform. The Senseve was following a dozen footprints with his eyes. He stopped to get to his knees and sniff and then to follow a peculiar trail along the wall.

"Harry got out of the cart and crawled to the wall," he talked as he walked the trail. "It must have been dark. He walked along the wall, to this doorway and then back to the cart. He then got the girl, Tonks, out of the cart and the two went back to the doorway and up the stairs," Jonas said. "The girl Hermione and the boy Neville have also been here. Their prints lead the same way. Let us go up the stairs."

Snape followed.

Jonas walked in almost the same footsteps as Harry and Neville. He stopped when he got to the prints of Hermione and Neville, smiled smugly and went on. Snape could see the headlong rush through the doorway that had been covered in cobwebs. Jonas followed the trail as if it were painted in white on the floor. He didn't hesitate and led Snape directly to the tunnel where the cage had been. Flush with the floor were a set of railway tracks leading away into a dark tunnel.

Jonas stopped and searched the room, then nodded towards a wall. "They have gone by rail." He waited until Snape noticed the sign and tried to read it; at last succeeding. Snape's eyes grew wide when he saw what the dusty, blackened sign said.

"Basgareth," he intoned. His deep voice lent a shade of ominous doom to the word.

Neville and Hermione were hiding in a deep recess and heard the words he spoke. They looked at each other but neither knew what it meant.

"Yes," Jonas said without emotional inflection in his voice. "The caves of Basgareth. He will not be gotten from there easily, if at all, I think." Jonas moved slowly towards Hermione and Neville's hiding place. "As for the other two," he stepped into the shadow of the alcove and Hermione and Neville shrugged in defeat and stepped forward, "they are here."

Snape swerved around still pondering something when Jonas escorted the two from the shadows. "Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom," he said in a tense voice. Snape was both relieved to see them and angry.

"Professor," Hermione was the first to speak. Neville as usual shrank back at the sight of his dreaded Potions Master. "Did they take Harry and Tonks through there?" She indicated the tunnel with her head.

Snape stared at her as if he had not heard the question.

Jonas answered, "Yes, they have been taken with three others to the slave caves of Basgareth." The Gypsy man leaned against a wall, arms folded over his chest and stared at them. He seemed unconcerned.

Snape frowned at him. "Then we must go after him," Hermione declared. "It's only been a short time, we can catch up. If you know where it is we can apparate there."

Snape was still mute, but shaking his head slowly to her suggestion.

Jonas once again spoke for him, "We cannot find it. Basgareth is unplottable. I'm afraid this is an impossibility."

"It can't be!" Neville burst out. "I don't care what you say, I'm going to follow that rail and see if it takes me there. I'm going after Harry!" Neville was on his way towards the tunnel when Snape's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"No, Mr. Longbottom, you are not."

For the first time, Neville glared at Snape and shoved his hand off, "Get off!"

Snape did not shout or frown, he spoke quietly and gently, "Jonas is right for now. We must return to Hogwarts, Mr. Longbottom. The night is over and it's morning. We need time to rest and to plan. We can't go to this place today." They stood nose-to-nose and finally Neville nodded. "I'm taking these two back to Hogwarts," Snape told Jonas. "Tell Jolie when he arrives. I will speak with him later."

Jonas nodded and left the room.

-----------------------------

"Albus," Lupin said, he was still sitting in the chair. "Why would James do such a thing? Why would he sacrifice his own son?"

Dumbledore had stopped weeping and was staring at the fire, his face drawn and tired. Lupin waited and he finally spoke. "There was a sense of desperation at the time, Remus. Don't you remember? Tom Riddle was unstoppable. James knew he was going to die and he wanted his death to count. He sacrificed himself." Dumbledore glanced at Lupin. "He did not know that Lily would be killed or that Riddle would try and kill Harry. Almost everyone was at risk who worked for the Order. Although you were not often with us, you should remember that?"

"Yes, I remember," Lupin said. "But this magic that you and the others performed is so imprecise. You could not foresee the consequences or the outcome even with your gift of Sight and yet you…all of you, proceeded. Are you so sure that Harry will defeat Voldemort?" Remus shook his head, his expression one of sadness. "Are you so sure of everything Albus that you were willing to sacrifice so much?" Lupin stood to leave the room, now looking exhausted. "You stand to lose them both; Severus and Harry."

"Our pledge to James for performing the magic was that we would protect, Harry. I have tried to do that. I have treated him…felt like he has been my own son. I could not change or stop what was to be. Everyone hoped, James hoped, that his son would never be needed to...used as an assassin. James believed that Harry would have his mother. You know he would not have risked them both."

"No matter what you have done Albus, you couldn't replace his father in Harry's heart," Remus said, "He's out there right now and he doesn't know the truth. He's out there- your champion, willing to die- going off to fight Voldemort. I promised him he would never have to do it alone! We have all let him down!"

"I have promised that as well," Dumbledore said grimly. "He has all that I have to give. I have done everything I know to do."

Remus left the room and stood aside to let Ron and Ginny Weasley in. They looked at him with eyes filled with worry. He tried to smile at them reassuringly and felt none of it himself.

At three in the morning, Remus was making his way to his rooms when Harry was curled in a fetid cage holding the head of an injured elf and two other members of the Order were sitting quietly in the dark listening to the sound the wheels made on the rails. They were in complete darkness on their way to Basgareth.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Hermione, Ron and Neville attended classes. They had one month before the end of term and their graduation. The news about Harry passed through the school like a storm. That evening they met with the rest of the D.A. group. Everyone was talking at the same time.

"We have to go and get him, Hermione," Lavender said. "We all went and rescued Snape and we don't like him at all. It's the least we can do for Harry."

Hermione was standing in front of the thirty or so people now in the group answering questions. "I've done some research on the caves of Basgareth." She handed out pages of parchment. "This is what I found out." Heads were bent over the pages and then minutes later, moans and cries.

"How horrible," Ginny said glaring at the page. "Dumbledore set Harry up. He lied to me!"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he did. Now don't all of you get in a roar. It doesn't do us any good to think about why he did it- it's already done. We need to think… and plan. We can get mad at Dumbledore and waste our time or we can go and fetch Harry." She pulled her robe sleeves up and held up the parchment she carried. "Now…finding the caves is the first order of business."

"But Hermione," a fourth year boy spoke holding up the paper. "No one has ever escaped You-Know-Who's slave mines. They'll have Dementors and other horrible creatures protecting the slaves. D'you expect us to be able to fight that?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "I understand what you're saying. No one has to go if they choose not to. This is strictly for those of you who _choose_ to go. I think you should remember that Harry is out there fighting Voldemort for us. It's not just his war, it's ours, too. Sooner or later you're families will be at risk and the more of us that stand up and do something the better chance we'll have."

Ron stood and faced the group. His face was flushed and he swallowed hard before he spoke, "I'm not going to leave Harry there. This paper tells you what they do to prisoners. They are tortured to death!" Ron glared, "If I have to go by myself then I will. We have four weeks until end of term and summer when everyone will be gone. This has to be done now."

-------------------------------------

Snape sat in his study, his potion's ingredients lay near his cauldron untouched, student papers waited. His mind was fixed on some distant horizon and he didn't hear the knock when it came.

"Severus, open up," the voice was muffled and then louder.

Realizing that there was someone knocking, he jumped and opened the door. Lupin. McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and most of the other teachers stood waiting patiently.

"May we come in?" Lupin asked.

Snape stood aside and watched a long line troop in.

"It's been two days Severus," Lupin began. "We thought that you would come to us before now. Do you have any idea how to find Harry?"

Snape searched their faces and sat down. He waited a few minutes and the addressed them. "The Senseve seems to think he was put in a railcar and sent to Basgareth. It is likely." He waited until the hushed murmuring died down. "If he is there, then it will be very difficult to find him. The caves are unplottable- heavily guarded- it is said. There are hundreds of them, a labyrinth, filled with traps and dangerous passages, guarded by every imaginable creature. I would guess we must first find the location, other than that I have no ideas."

"The children are snooping around for information," McGonagall said. "I wasn't even aware of what was taking place the other evening. I find it hard to believe that Albus involved these children in such a deed, but I understand that he did. That is beside the point. Now Potter and Tonks and the others have been kidnapped and taken off to this notorious, hideous place. We've got to do something!"

"Albus, felt that the Houses needed to be united against an enemy of Hogwarts; Voldemort, of course," Lupin said and turned to Snape. "He's accomplished that. All the students want to go and fetch Harry. Is there any way to find the caves, Severus?"

Snape sat with his finger to his lips and contemplated their questions. "The caves cannot be approached by large groups of people in a stealthy manner, which is imperative. I understand they are guarded by giants," he glanced at Hagrid who shuffled and stared back, "trolls, goblins and other creatures. The slaves are kept in the lower levels of the mines. Those that can be controlled through the Imperius Curse are used to work the mines. Those that can't are killed outright; sometimes used as playthings to amuse the Death Eaters and others. They torture them to death. The life span of a slave is about two weeks. Harry has been taught to survive," Snape waved his hand in the air and finished. "If his identity is not discovered, he may live a little longer."

Lupin sat in a stiff high back chair leaning forward, his elbows on his legs, hands folded together. "Alright. You say only a few people should go. That means you and me."

Snape raised his eyebrows and stared at Lupin without speaking.

"I'm sure Jolie would also go," Lupin continued. "Just tell us how you think we should proceed. According to you we have less than three weeks."

"Go?" Snape said. "Go where? Where are we to begin Lupin? I have no insight into the whereabouts of the caves. I have heard about them, yes, but I have never been there."

"The Senseve, then," McGonagall said. "Let him track them."

Snape shook his head and growled, "I don't think so."

"We'll not be sittin' 'ere waitin' fer Harry to be tortured to death Snape," Hagrid growled. "I'll go back to the giants and talk to 'im. They prob'ly ken tell me where they are."

"It will take too long," Snape said.

"We can't leave him to die!" Flitwick said stepping forward.

"Why do seek me out?" Snape asked. "Do you believe I have some special knowledge that you don't?" He was looking calm and complacent staring at the faces surrounding him.

Remus was on his feet, shouting, "Stop it! No one cares! The rumors are true and everyone knows it that is in this room. We know you were one of Voldemort's Death Eaters and you changed sides. No one cares. We need you're help, Severus. We have to get that boy out of there! We have to rescue Tonks and McGrew and all of them. Are you going to help us?"

Snape's face grew stony and he replied, "Yes." He paused, "I know someone. It will be dangerous, but he may know how to find the caves."

"We'll go to him tonight." Lupin announced and walked to the door. Snape's eyes followed him as he left.

----------------------

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common room alone and stared at the fire, just as Snape was doing in his own quarters. The rest of the Gryffindors were at supper she thought until Neville traipsed down the stairs from his dorm room. He was still looking upset.

"Hermione, I know I'm right," he began once again. She had heard it before. "Those rails will lead us to Basgareth. It used to be a tiny little village in the mountains. They mined gold there for hundreds of years. If there are caves there then we can find them.

"AND I've said it before Neville. There ARE probably thousands of caves there from all of the mining. How could we ever hope to find the right ones, get past the guards and assorted creatures and find Harry in the prisons? We don't know for sure if it's the same Basgareth."

"That ancient map we found shows all of the area. There are no other places that are called that. It's close to Hogwarts and it's connected by rail." Neville repeated standing over her looking down.

"That's all very well Neville, but what about the rest. There are less than a hundred 6th and 7th year students, even if they all came with us. We can't expect anyone younger to know enough to do any good. If we decided to go, HOW would we go and once we got there, then what?" She stood and paced the floor in front of the large walk-in fireplace. "We can't fight a legion of dark creatures."

"Hermione," Neville spoke quietly, "watch this." She stopped pacing and he turned to the fireplace. With a wave of his wand he created a blue blaze. It roared up and out ,melting stone and rock, leaving a gaping, smoldering hole in the side of the room. With another twist, he quenched the flames and the rock returned to normal.

Hermione stared in disbelief, her mouth hanging open and muttered, "How d'you do that?"

He stared at her and closed his eyes and wrinkled his brow. She found herself suspended in air.

"Neville!" she hissed, swimming in midair. He lowered her to the ground.

"Try the Cruciatus curse on me Hermione," he said. "Go on."

Hesitating but assured by his nod, she raised her wand, "CRUCIO".

Neville caught the green sparks that flew from the tip of her wand and they dissolved in the palm of his hand. "See Hermione. All we've got to do is get there. I know that once we're there I can find him."

Neville looked suddenly very wise and very old. Hermione blinked and tried to clear her vision. _I'm just imagining it_, she thought. Neville looked the same as always.

"We don't need everyone. Maybe a dozen or less," he sat in on of the fluffy chairs. "The only problem is I don't know how to apparate."

She stared at him and almost laughed. It appeared he had gained some extraordinary powers and yet was the same old Neville. "Alright then, let's figure out how to get you there."

-----------------------

Lupin waited outside the pub in Knockturn Alley while Snape went inside. He'd been in Knockturn Alley many times and knew how to handle himself. Remus waited in total darkness beside the pub door, on the rank, rancid stoop.

Snape was looking for a contact, someone who could lead him to Duncan. The name was notorious. Duncan was an expert, lethal assassin, who stalked the dark streets. His identity remained unknown and anyone who had ever met him usually ended up dead. Remus shuddered involuntarily in the warm night. He knew that they both could be murdered before they ever left the Alley; word would spread quickly that they were looking for the man.

Snape stepped out of the door, the faint light dying quickly as he pulled Lupin into the shadows. Neither spoke until the few people on the street had passed by. Snape leaned in and almost mouthed the words. If Lupin had not had his wolfish keen sense of hearing he would not have heard what he said. "We will wait and someone will take us to him."

Lupin nodded and stepped back to lean against a wall. His head was covered as was Snape's. No one bothered them; it was unlikely anyone wanted to take their lives into their hands that way. The rules in the Alley were much different than in the rest of the world and Lupin knew most of them. He thought about what they were about to do and then thought about Harry.

He was still angry at James for his actions, angry at Dumbledore and generally angry at the world. Remus had gone to Hogwarts and met Harry, got to know him and liked him; would have liked him even if he hadn't been James's son. And, he felt it had been reciprocal. Even though Harry had established a strong relationship with Sirius, he felt that their relationship had also developed and had even strengthened after Sirius' death. Remus could not let his best friend's son rot in Voldemort's hellhole of a prison and let him be tortured. He knew he would die trying before he let it happen.

Remus was staring at the ground, his thoughts engaging him when he felt Snape's hand on his arm. He jerked his head up and remained still. They had agreed that Snape would do all the talking. A small creature totally disguised ambled up and whispered to Snape who bent almost in half to talk to it.

Remus followed Snape as he moved off with the creature. They followed a winding, narrow passage smelling of sewage and decay. Lights went out as they passed and not even a cat meowed or a dog barked. The streets grew ever more ominous as they walked deeper into the heart of the district.

They reached a graveyard and the tall wrought-iron gates swung open to allow their entrance. A large mausoleum stood under an ancient oak tree shrouded in moss. There was a light, feeble but adequate, that shone from the open door. The small creature that guided them disappeared off to the side and they were left to enter alone.

The vaults that normally would have housed the coffins and remains were empty like blank eye sockets. Remus stepped to the side as they entered and stayed at the door to guard anyone from coming in. Snape entered and stepped to the center of the marble floor marked by a black and white pentagram. He spoke and his voice echoed in the chamber, "Duncan, it is I, Snape."

"Why Snape, my old friend," a voice boomed from the recessed alcove, "whatever brings you to this part of the world? Up to your old tricks? Going to have a little fun? And you've come to the expert."

Snape waited without speaking. The shadow moved and a figure approached him.

"Who is you're friend?" the voice asked. "Sorry, old fellow, I don't recall you ever having a friend. Perhaps that was the wrong word to use." The voice was filled with mirth.

"He is a werewolf," Snape said.

"Yessss, the company you keep…" the voice hissed. "Well, this is all so unexpected. What is it you want Snape?"

"I want directions to the slave caves of Basgareth," Snape said without hesitation.

The figure moved closer and Remus almost vomited from the smell that drifted his way. He didn't know how Snape could stand the putrid odor emanating from the figure when it was much closer to him. Lupin prayed that the hooded figure would not reveal himself; he was sure that what would be revealed would be too horrible for words.

The figure stopped and hesitated, "Very well Snape, but you know there is a price you must pay. There is always a price." The voice crooned softly.

Snape bowed with respect and remained silent.

"I like you Snape," the figure said. "I always have, so I will make this easy. You know how I like to _exchange _different parts of myself for the beautiful parts of others that I see. Only just this morning we had a new burial and she is such a lovely creature- her skin so smooth and fresh. It's been such a long time Snape and you haven't performed your little works of art on me for ages. In exchange for the information you desire I would like you to perform a little transplant." The figure moved off to the right of the room. Candles flamed over it's head and a tray rumbled out from one of the vaults. Laying on it was a naked woman, her hair of gold fell off the side and almost touched the floor.

As Remus watched a hand extended from the figure's robe; a hand of decayed and rotting flesh. The hand lightly caressed the naked skin that was white like alabaster. Lupin felt his guts clench and he was sure he would have to leave the room and retch into the stinking earth of the cemetery. He held back and watched. Snape didn't move but stared at the far wall.

The figure waved the hand and the lights went out. It spoke one word, "Tonight."

Snape bowed again. He turned to Remus and said, "You may wait outside while I perform this task."

Remus fled the tomb and walked several feet away to clear his lungs and gaze into the starry night. He thought of a number of things, many things, anything that would wipe the images and his imaginings from his mind.

Just before dawn Snape joined him in the dew-filled air. The stench from the tomb and the figure clung to his clothes. Remus watched in fascination as Snape used his wand to scour his clothes.

"Let's get out of here," Snape intoned. They apparated.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Snape and Lupin entered the gates of Hogwarts at dawn. They were met there by Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Ginny Weasley. All of them were excited and speaking over one another.

"It's Hermione…" Ginny began.

"They've gone for Harry, she took Neville," Dean was saying. "Ron's with them. They left before daybreak…"

"And they have the map…" Seamus cut in.

"Are they in Hogwarts?" Snape demanded.

"Aye," Seamus said leading the way up to the entrance.

"Were could they have gone, Severus?" Lupin was behind him. "Should I tell Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Snape whirled and faced him, and said, "Oh, I think he knows already, Lupin." He turned to Ginny and the others. "All of you, go back to your rooms, we will handle this."

"I'm not going," Ginny said standing firmly. "That's my brother and my friends."

"Since when did you think it possible to disobey me, Miss Weasley?" Snape's eyebrow arched and he towered over her.

"If you go, then we'll just follow," she said, glaring back. The other two stood gaping at her and glancing at Snape.

He turned and continued down the hall, "Then follow. However, one of you needs to inform Professor McGonagall that we may be gone for a short time." Seamus headed in the opposite direction at a run.

"Were are we headed, Severus?" Lupin was beside him. They were hurrying past the kitchens. Snape was positively flying.

-----------------------

"Hermione, we are going to get expelled. You know that don't you?" Ron said as he followed her with the lantern. Neville was behind them.

"Look at it this way, Ron," she said, holding her lit wand in the air. "We have our education and we already have job offers; perhaps they'll ignore the fact that we've been expelled."

"What?" he asked in amazement.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron," she turned on him, "We'll be lucky to stay alive through the next twenty-four hours. Why are you worried about getting expelled?"

He looked at her in amazement and she turned again to lead the way. "It's just that you're breaking a really big rule, you know. At least I think it's a rule. I mean I don't know what they do to people who steal the Hogwarts Express."

"Well maybe we can share a cell in Azkaban prison. I hear it's not so bad now that the Dementors are gone." Ron was hurrying alongside to look at her. She mumbled more to herself then to them, "Ah, here we are."

They entered the cavernous room that she and Ron had been in just days before. Neville had been silent as they made their way down the long wooden stairs, through the armory and crypt.

The train and magnificent red engine sat shining and silent on it's tracks just as Hermione remembered it. She walked along the length and stood at the steps leading to the engine compartment. The two boys stood with her, looking up.

"Besides, Ron," Hermione grasped the brass rung, "we don't even know if we can drive her," she mumbled as she climbed up to the cab, "or he or whatever a locomotive on a train is called..."

Neville looked at Ron who shrugged and followed. Neville climbed after.

--------------------

Snape evidently knew his way through the underground caverns of Hogwarts. He made his way unerringly through the large room filled with crates and storage boxes that was at the bottom of a long wooden stairway. Lupin had no time to marvel at the armory and the thousands of ancient and unused weaponry that filled the room. He was busy trying to keep up with Snape and watch over Ginny and Dean Thomas.

"Where are we going, Severus?" he gasped. Their lengthy sprint was leaving him mildly out of breath and the two children were gasping for air.

Snape didn't answer and they continued, sometimes stumbling along a rough corridor and then moving more quickly as they reached the smooth, polished stone corridors of the crypt. Snape stopped abruptly and waited for them to catch up.

"Miss Weasley, I would very much appreciate it if you would do something for me," he said and waited. He was calm and speaking as if he were asking her to run a simple errand.

She nodded slowly.

"I think I am right in believing that we may need some assistance," he said smoothly and not the least bit out of breath. "Would you return the way we've come and take Mr. Thomas with you. Go to the owlery and send a letter to headquarters- you know which one I mean. Tell them to meet us at the way station at Godric's Hollow. The entry to Basgareth is the tunnel on the third floor in the northeast entrance. Also, tell Dumbledore to meet us there."

"But Professor…" she began.

"There is no one else to do it, Miss Weasley," Snape said, gently. She expected his normal grinding, demanding voice and hesitated for a moment. "Time is of the essence now."

She nodded and pulled Dean around to hurry back into the dark.

Snape waited until they had disappeared and then said almost to himself, but aloud, "There- that should occupy them for awhile."

"You meant them not to come," Remus said. "You could have sent a message to Dumbledore from here."

Snape didn't stop to look at him when he answered, "I don't use children for dangerous jobs, Lupin."

Remus nodded to himself and thought, _Good for you Severus! _

They were halfway through the crypts when Remus heard the noise. It was a steady hum and vibration that roared through the cave. Then there was a steam whistle; shrill and not far off.

Snape broke into a run that was almost impossible to keep up with. Luckily, Lupin's wolf-like agility was a match for the man. Together they sprinted recklessly into the cavern holding the train. Lupin had not known what to expect. He held his wand out and was preparing in his mind for a fight with some horrendous beast. Instead, he almost pulled up short when he saw that it wasn't a beast, but a gleaming Hogwarts Express, slowly pulling out of it's berth.

"What the dev…!" Lupin gasped.

"Come ON!" Snape shouted and ran full out. He grabbed the stair rail and turned to reach for Lupin's hand. In a second Lupin felt himself propelled like a rag doll onto the caboose's platform. They made their way through the cars, empty of passengers, forward towards the engine.

They're stealing the train," Lupin said in disbelief as he ran behind Snape.

"They know where Basgareth is," Snape said over his shoulder.

The two men climbed over the coal car, keeping their heads down in the tunnel and dropped down into the engine compartment. Hermione, Neville and Ron turned, their wands out. The noise was deafening in the tunnel and they had to shout to be heard.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, holding himself away the wands pointed at his heart. Hermione turned back to look out the side window.

Neville answered, "We're going after Harry. You can come too or get off but you're not stopping us." His face was granite-hard with determination.

Snape stared at him. "And what happens if you're taken or killed, Mr. Longbottom?" he asked.

"Better it be rescuing Harry then anything else," Neville replied. "We are tied together Snape, and you know it! Without one there is no use for the other." Neville was glaring and shouting to be heard. "You know that I can kill you, and I don't need this." He lowered his wand and stood facing Snape. They were almost the same height.

Lupin and Ron watched with anxiety. Hermione had her head out the window, her brown hair was flying back into the cab. Everything around them was black except for the lamp in the cab that glared yellow on their pale faces. The air was filled with sooty smoke that was choking them. Lupin could see that something was communicated between the man and the boy.

Snape shrugged and said loudly, "Stand aside then and lit me run the train. If you go the wrong way then precious time is wasted." Neville watched him and then stepped away. He pulled Hermione by the arm and she turned.

"Let him do it," Neville mouthed. He nodded towards Snape with his head. She hesitated and then let Snape take her place.

They ran in the tunnel along a more conventional route then Hermione had taken in the cart. It was less circuitous and rolling. The huge headlamp of the engine shone down a long tunnel and finally they approached open air. The blue of the sky began as a small coin-size hole in the black wall and then became larger until, with sighs of relief, they emerged. The sun was shining and the air cool and clean.

Remus sat near the coal car and watched. It had been an hour and he thought it likely that they would be traveling a long distance. "Ron and Hermione, would you come with me?" he shouted and pointed behind him.

They looked at each other and then nodded. Together they clambered back over the top of the car and entered the passenger area.

"What is it, Professor Lupin?" Ron asked.

"If you're going to tell us we're in trouble then you can save your breath…" Hermione started.

"No, no… I wasn't going to say that," Lupin said. "What I was going to suggest is that we find the kitchen compartment and see if we can make something to eat. We have a long way to go, I think. And then we can do a little planning along the way. So let's do what we can, shall we?"

The two stared at him and Hermione nodded. "Yes, alright, Professor."

They worked together and joined the other two in the engine compartment with a basket of bread and cheese and a kettle of hot water for tea. Snape refused food and sat with his head in the window staring ahead of them. Lupin broke the bread and gave some to each of them. He watched Neville whose countenance had returned to a normal pug-lie innocence.

Although the rebound noise from the engine had subsided after leaving the tunnel it was still difficult to talk normally. Remus took the time to think about how he could help Snape and leave the children behind. He was formulating a plan when Snape reached for some switches over his left hand side.

"We're coming to a junction," Snape said.

Remus stood and leaned out along with Hermione and Ron. He saw a faded sign with writing on it that was indecipherable to them as that sped by. It was then that the train took a curve and headed for the distant mountains. _We're on our way, _he thought.

Hermione must have had the same thoughts as he did. She pulled Ron and Neville aside and spoke to them. The three climbed over the coal car and out of sight. Remus used the time to speak to Snape.

"Severus, what are we going to do about those three?" he asked.

Snape pulled his head in and glanced at the empty compartment. "When we get near I'm going to give you a signal. I want you to go back and disconnect the passenger cars. We'll ride the engine in. You need to think of a reason to have them in the cars when you disconnect. If you have to, stun them." His black eyes watched Lupin's face. "Can you do that?"

Lupin thought about it an nodded. _So we really are going this alone? _he thought. "What's the signal?"

Snape thought for a moment and said, "When I remove my cloak."

Lupin nodded. "Severus, what did Neville mean when he said, 'without one there is no use for the other' ?"

Snape shook his head and answered, "I don't know for sure. I think Albus did some kind of magic. Neville is generating some kind of power and perhaps that's what he meant when he said Potter was endowed with a special power when he was born. The two are connected in some way."

"Shouldn't we take Neville along then?" Remus asked.

Snape studied him for a long minute, "It's doubtful that we are going to make it out alive, let alone rescue, Potter. I won't risk Longbottom."

Lupin suddenly knew what Snape was saying. "Look Severus, you're not going alone. Those three can find there way home. They are old enough to be soldiers in this war. We can let them take care of themselves."

Snape shrugged again, and nodded, "Have it your way, Lupin."

Remus watched the face in front of him and felt like shouting at the man for his stubbornness. Instead, he reached out his hand, "I know you don't think much of being with a werewolf Severus, but I consider you to be a friend and I'd be proud to die with you."

Snape looked at the extended hand and then into Lupin's face.

Remus knew that it was against the man's nature to trust anyone, especially one of the men that had mistreated him when they were children. He was about to withdraw his hand when Snape slowly reached out and shook it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Harry arrived at the gates of Basgareth in the railcar, along with three women from the Order; Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance and Nymphadora Tonks. Throughout most of the journey they had ridden in the dark. Harry was holding onto Verillieon who was badly injured and unconscious. The other three were hesitant to touch the elf and didn't know any way to help him.

They rode for hours, Harry thought, through most of the night and most of the next day. They talked for short periods of time. The three women looked frightened by the prospect of going to Basgareth. The more they talked the more concerned Harry became. It wasn't that he was particularly scared although he dreaded the prospect of imprisonment. He also recognized that their terror was linked to their dread of torture. Harry had faced his own death and recently suffered pain; neither were new to him. What he dreaded was being away from Nadya, possibly even dying before he saw her again. What he wanted most was to see their son born.

He held the elf wondering how he had ever managed to be captured by Voldemort's men, and why he would have even been near the rail station. Hestia and Emmeline could tell him nothing. Tonks was busy trying to console the older women. She was having difficulty, Harry could tell, because of her own great fear.

"Arry," she began, "We're going to have 'ave a tough go for sure. I don't mind saying I'm a little worried. But you! Well what we really need to do is make it so they don't know who you are." She was searching through her clothing and studying that of the other two women. "Ah, here we are," she reached over and pulled at a bit of white cloth sticking from Emmeline's pocket. "You don't mind Emma, do you?" The cloth turned out to be a handkerchief. Tonk's wrapped it around Harry's head like a bandage. "Now then, when we get there you act like you're hurt and they won't pull that off. Tuck yer glasses in yer pocket and seeing as how you can't see you'll be more convincing by stumbling 'round a lot."

"Thanks, Tonks," he said adjusting the cloth. "Do you have an idea about what we'll be facing?" he asked. Hestia cried a little at the question.

"Oh yes, Harry, I do," Tonks eyes widened. "What I'm going to do is change into a woman so I can go with Hestia and Emma. You'll have to take care of yerself. They'll separate us anyway, I'm sure."

"Got any advice?" he asked. She was the Auror with them and had special training.

She looked him straight in the eye, "Just try to get away. Know that they'll be tryin' to find you." She didn't look encouraged at all. He nodded just as they traveled into dark.

------------------

They arrived at a cave late in the day. Harry could tell because a filtered light illuminated the interior. It was a busy place, with two railway tracks occupied by two trains. One was being off-loaded, the other empty. He carried Verillieon and was herded together with the women into an open area. Harry recognized one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. It was Nott, a huge hulk of a man. Harry knew him because he had dueled with him at the Ministry of Magic. The man looked at them and called another man over. "Take the women to the cells, kill the elf and take that one- the boy- down to the holding area. I'll see to him in awhile."

Harry suddenly leaned forward and said very clearly and with a force that seem to come from somewhere around his chest, "LEAVE THE ELF WITH ME."

Nott and the other froze and their eyes took on a dreamy quality. Before Harry knew it Nott was nodding and repeating, "Leave the elf with the boy. He can carry the nasty creature with him."

Tonks stared at Harry with a peculiar expression on her face. He was pushed from behind by the man and stumbled with the weight of the elf and his inability to see anything in front of him. He was moved to another level, pushed onto a flat moving platform which descended several more levels. He was then pushed roughly into a circular cage where metal shackles were attached to his ankles. Verillieon was left at his side.

Harry studied the elf in the light of the cave after the man left him. The beautiful yellow hair was caked with blood and dirt. There were bruises and lacerations covering the arms and legs and the clothing was ripped and shredded. _Who could do this to you_, he wondered as he examined the elf.

Making Verillieon as comfortable as possible he crawled the circumferences of the cage checking the bars. If he was going to escape he needed to constantly be on guard to opportunities. The shackles kept him from reaching the edge but he was able to test the strength of the bars. He also was making a mental map of the terrain in which they had come. He thought that he could retrace his steps given the chance.

------------------------------

Nott came to the cage hours later, he was alone. Harry continued to cradle Verillieon's head in his lap. The elf stirred uneasily several times but didn't wake. The wound on his head oozed blood and soaked Harry's clothes. He worried that the elf was bleeding to death and he couldn't do anything about it. He thought about it and the sadness and regret he felt for the elf overcame him. He touched the wound and found to his surprise that it sealed itself and stopped bleeding. Just before the arrival of the Death Eater, Harry remembered Jonas' words spoken a month before, 'think ahead, cover your tracks'. He took his bandage and dabbed into the blood of the elf and replaced it on his head so that he looked injured.

"What would you want with that stinkin' elf in your lap boy. You gone mental have ya?" Nott laughed. "Well we'll just have a little fun with ya before we kills ya, we will. Go on then, take that elf along with ya, we're going down to the prisons." He waved his wand and the shackles dropped off and the cage door opened. Harry gently lifted the elf and put him over his shoulder to carry.

They took another ride, going lower and lower. The air became less fresh and the light diminished. What didn't diminish were the sounds Harry's ears picked up as they descended each new level. The high pitched screams of people being tortured and in great agony pierced his brain and sent shivers through him as if he had suddenly got chilled.

Harry swallowed hard and strained to see in the dark. _What was making those horrible sounds, _he wondered. And yet, he knew.

Nott pushed him with the tip of his wand down a long corridor lined with metal bars. In the shadows were even darker shapes. The smells were unbelievably vile and Harry thought that he would gag at any minute. His determination to keep his mind clear helped him carry the elf the last few feet. A door opened and Nott shoved him through it. Straw, fouled and stinking, lined the floor of the dungeon.

When Harry's eyes became used to the dim light he noticed that there were two other men with him in the small cell. He sat staring at Mad-eye Moody, now blind and without his revolving eye. What remained were two eye-sockets staring back at him. Nearby was Kingsley Shacklebolt curled into a fetal position in the corner, completely naked. He was knocking his head against the wall and whining piteously.

"Who is it?" Mad-eye asked, his voice drained of any energy.

Harry couldn't bring himself to answer for a minute. These were the two men that had helped him escort Dumbledore from No. 12 Grimmauld Place by Knight bus and they had been kidnapped by Voldemort during an attack. That had been months and months before. "It's Harry sir, Harry Potter."

Moody scuttled crab-like across the floor on his knees with more energy than Harry would have given him credit for.

"Potter?!" Moody grabbed at him and caught his arm. A hand came up and caressed Harry's face. Harry tried to shy away from the stench of the breath in his face. "It can't be," he said, "and yet it is." The hand reached beneath the make-believe bandage and touched the scar. Moody let out a low moan. "We are lost now."

Harry jerked away and almost sat on Verillieon.

"What's this," Moody's nostrils flared. "I smell someone else. Who is it?"

"It's a wood glen elf by the name of Verillieon," Harry answered. "He's a friend."

"An elf!" Moody said spitting in Harry's face. "How did they ever capture an elf? Ah well, never mind, he'll soon be dead."

"Moody," Harry began, "what's wrong with Shacklebolt? Is he alright?"

Moody rolled back and pulled himself by his hands to the wall of the cell. It appeared that he wasn't able to use his legs. "Shacklebolt is mental, Harry. Gone over. 'Course they think I have too, but I haven't- AND WON'T!" That last was almost a shout. It died down to an unhealthy gurgle. "Gonna die before that happens."

Harry stared at Shacklebolt and then back to Moody. He was sitting in a cell with one notorious Auror and another very good Auror and they had not escaped their imprisonment. He was thinking that he was a seventeen year old wizard who had just been accepted for Auror training and wasn't ever going to see it happen.

----------------------

They came for one of them a day later. Harry had slept for a few hours, had examined the cell and had tended to Verillieon's wounds as much as he knew how. Moody talked very little and sat watching the door. He heard the footsteps before Harry did.

"They're comin'," Moody whimpered. "They're gonna take one of us."

"Take us where, to do what?" Harry asked squatting down beside him.

"Tor…torture us," Moody struggled to say the words. "Har...listen we gotta call you another name. Sam. We'll call you Sam! Look when they get here, you gotta act like you're passed out. Let them take me. I'm going to die soon anyway and maybe you can escape." The blind blank holes that were once eyes stared into Harry's face. "Someone will come for _you_."

Two men were at the door and Moody was groveling on his belly towards the door.

"Take me you moth-eaten, pigs. I won't scream for you, you bloody monsters!" Moody grabbed at the feet of the man that stepped in. The man laughed and kicked the hands away.

"Don't want you old man. Want fresh meat," he grunted. The muscled arm swung around and reached for Verillieon.

Once again the voice drifted up from Harry's middle, up through his throat and out of his mouth without his conscious awareness, "TAKE ME."

The man turned slowly in an arc and reached for Harry. "We'll take this scrawny runt."

------------------------

Harry had known pain; had been hurt and healed. He had never known pain that lasted for so long and hurt so much. He tried to keep his mind focused on anything other than what they were doing to his feet. The vat was below him. His hands were tied and he was suspended in the air. They lowered him slowly. At first it felt like fire and then the flesh-eating beetles slowly chewed their way towards his nerves.

He thought of Nadya and of his son. He thought about flying, about Hogwarts. After a certain point, he could only think about not screaming- from minute to minute. And then, they stopped. With a wave of a wand his legs were healed, the pain stopped and he was lifted into air, uncuffed and dragged back to the cell.

He rolled over on the floor in a pool of his own sweat and stared at Moody's blind face. He knew that if the man could, tears would be rolling from his eyes. Great sobs erupted from the grotesque twisted hole of his mouth. "Oh gawd!" he wailed. Harry closed his eyes and slept.

The next day, he too, could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor.

"You must let them take me," Moody said.

Harry began to learn how to control the voice that seemed to come from the depths of his being.

"TAKE ME."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

The train rolled through the warm spring day while five people sat silently in the cab of the engine. Lupin thought about each of them; Neville, Hermione, Ron and Snape; most of all Snape. The man sat without moving at the engineer's window and watched the landscape. Rain clouds formed in the west, where the train pointed it's nose.

Remus was very proud of the young people. They showed no fear, only determination. Hermione had a glow in her face that reminded him of Lily Potter. Lily had been half blood and was always campaigning for those who were underdogs- Snape for one. He could begin to see what had made Lily stick up for the man; then, just a boy like the rest of them.

He had meant what he said when he told Snape that he would gladly fight with him and die together if need be. Although Snape could fall back into old ways of dealing with people Lupin knew that he was loyal to a fault; as was Hermione. Even Ron, the red-headed boy who was there because Hermione was there showed determination and courage. Remus almost allowed himself to smile. He could see the hang-dog love in the boy's face just as James Potter had the look for Lily at the same age.

_Oh what a time that was_, Remus thought and drifted into his own memories about his long departed friends. The train rolled on.

----------------

It grew dark and rain fell.

"Severus," Remus stood and stretched. "Do you know how long it will be?"

Snape shook his head slowly as if he, too, had been lost in his thoughts.

"I'm going back for some more food for dinner," Remus said. Hermione and Ron joined him once again. Neville shook his head at the invitation and Snape glanced at him curiously. Remus smiled to himself. It seemed that Neville preferred Snape's company over theirs.

They made their way once again over the coal car. After eating in silence, Remus excused himself. "I think I'd better let Severus have a break. Maybe I can persuade them to come back and rest for a short time. Leave some of that out for them would you?" Hermione and Ron nodded.

------------------------

Remus made his way back into the cab. The lamp had been relit and the two figures sat in the cab, the low roar of the engine drowning other noises. Neville turned to Lupin as he climbed down the ladder.

Suddenly the train began to slow.

"What is I, Severus?" Remus yelled. "Are we close?"

Snape checked the gauges near his hands and glanced back at Lupin, nodding.

"Neville perhaps you'd like to go back and have something to eat with Hermione and Ron." Lupin was suddenly anxious to have the boy out of the cab. He knew he couldn't unhitch the passenger cars until the all three were together.

"Plans have changed, Remus," Neville said slowly and began to smile. The change was not dramatic but very slow, much like Tonk's metamorphosis. "I think we'll keep the passenger cars. We might need the extra room for the sick and wounded."

Standing in front of him was Albus Dumbledore instead of Neville Longbottom.

Lupin shot a look at Snape who had taken the change in stride, with just a small frown wrinkling his brown. The eyes hardened and he turned to the window without speaking.

"Albus!" Remus shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it best that Neville remain at Hogwarts where it is safe." Dumbledore said and shrugged. "I think we are about to arrive."

The train was nearing a mountain, its shape almost indistinguishable until lightening sparked across the sky. Lupin leaned out and studied the direction of the rails ahead. They would be entering a tunnel within minutes.

"What about Hermione and Ron?" Lupin asked the two as he ducked his head in just before they entered the tunnel.

"I will watch over them," Dumbledore said.

They entered the tunnel and the backwash of noise from the engine made speaking impossible.

-------------------

The train slowed to a halt in a large cavern with many shrieks and squeals. Remus had his wand out and ready to jump from the moving train. Snape also had applied the brake and had climbed over the coal car and was ready to jump from the other side. They stopped, and Remus immediately jumped followed by Dumbledore who walked through the center of the large station. He looked as if he were taking an afternoon stroll through the park. He didn't even have a wand in his hand.

"Albus," Remus whispered, "where is your wand?!"

Dumbledore just turned and smiled. "Ah, here they are." Hermione and Ron joined him.

Snape was further to Remus' right. The place was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione whispered. "Are we too late?" They stopped , standing in a semi-circle, wands pointed at five different arched doorways.

Dumbledore shook his head and waved her and Ron to step behind him. They stepped back one step and flanked his sides. "We are about to have company," he said quietly.

"Severus, I think if you take that tunnel over there you will find him."

Snape glanced at the tunnel and then at Dumbledore, frowning.

"It's alright Severus," Dumbledore said, "I think we can handle the rest. Some of our friends have joined us." From a large entryway off to the right and to the end of the cavern over a dozen figures emerged slowly from the shadows. Remus almost laughed with joy, it was Jolie, Gregor, Viktor and a dozen other Romani. His happiness was cut short by a loud growling and thunderous drums. The smell caught up with them before they saw it.

"It's a mountain troll," Ron gasped.

"Here they come, be ready!" Lupin shouted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape make for the tunnel Dumbledore had pointed out.

-------------------------

Harry lay on the floor the third day. Vermilion had recovered enough to sit against a wall next to Moody, who seemed to have slipped into some type of dispirited state and had stopped speaking altogether. The torturers came twice a day and each time he would not let the others be taken.

"Thee will die," Verillieon said. "It would be best if thou would let them kill us instead. We would prefer it to being here in this cell." The elf' natural glow seemed diminished in the putrescence of the prison cell.

Harry stared at the elf and rolled his head back and forth, "No." His lips were blistered and parched from lack of water. Although his legs were whole, they were now scarred. The torturers were not concerned about how they looked, they wanted him alive so they could start the process over again. He had refused to scream and they had started taking bets on what it would take and how long he could hold out.

Harry knew that he was almost ready. Each time that he'd been dragged to the chamber he felt the warmth of the energy he carried building inside. He knew what it was. When he had been in Dumbledore's office and the Headmaster had frozen time, Harry thought that the energy of Fawkes and Hogwarts had been transferred to Neville. He had been wrong, Dumbledore had placed it in him. It was only a matter of learning how to use it; and when to use it. He also knew that Dumbledore was using him as a Trojan horse.

The last time they had pulled him up with rope and tackle he had felt himself wanting to use it, wanting to direct it at the two men who stood and laughed as they watched him. He bit his tongue in agony and spit blood out at them. They stepped back and one waved his wand and lit a fire beneath Harry's feet. "Do that agin and will see you dance a jig," the man yelled.

Harry screamed in his mind, his mouth clamped shut against the agonies and his body rigid and dripping with sweat from his torments.

-------------------

The light in the cell grew slightly lighter each day and completely dark at night. Harry sat up weakly and spoke to Verillieon, "They will come or I will find a way out of here." He closed his eyes, thankful that it was getting dark in the cell. They would not come in the night.

There was no way for him to know that when he woke the next day that he was right. Hermione was stealing the Hogwarts Express and they were truly on their way. Harry watched Shacklebolt, worried for him. The man had stopped banging his head against the wall and had finally stopping moaning.

Harry crawled to him and touched his shoulder. There was no response. As he touched him, he could feel the palm of his hand grow warm and that same strange energy flowing out through his hand and into the black man's body. Kingsley rolled to his back, stretched out and seemed to go into a deep sleep.

Verillieon watched and nodded, "Thee has healed him with thy touch as we think thee has done with us. Maybe this human here could be helped as well." He nodded to Moody who lay motionless in the filthy straw. He had not spoken in two days.

Harry made his way slowly the few feet across the obscenely dirty floor and touched Moody's face. He couldn't tell what was happening to him since he had no eyes. Suddenly, Moody seemed to take a deep cleansing breath and he, too, stretched out and seemed to relax and fall asleep.

"They will now sleep until they are rescued, or die, Harry," Verillieon said.

"What did I do to them?" Harry asked.

"They are cocooned," Verillieon said. "Like butterflies. They will stay alive that way a long time."

Harry was able to sleep for short stretches. He was no longer in agony as he was during the torture, but he was exhausted. They did not come for him early in the day nor in the afternoon. He lay on the floor gathering his strength for the next session and wondered what had changed the schedule.

--------------------------

They were running across the dirt floor looking for protection behind loading carts, stacked high with crates. Remus watched Dumbledore for a moment before turning to send a bolt of green light at two men dressed in black robes and white masks; Voldemort's Death Eaters. While Remus watched, Dumbledore extended his hand and a wave of energy swept out and bowled over a dozen goblins mixed with some dog-size spiders, all racing towards them.

Lupin was also surprised to discover that the Romani men used the same method. He knew them to be a people who used wandless magic, but had never seen it done. Remus stepped in beside Hermione who was sending her own version of a petrifying curse at a man. He quickly covered her from the side as they were almost overrun by men pouring out of another tunnel entrance. Lupin found it helpful to step behind some of the petrified people scattered around the area.

"Good job, Hermione!" he shouted and dropped to his knees to roll to one side and avoid a curse. Ron and he almost butted heads as they ducked for cover. "You okay, Ron?" Remus asked.

Ron nodded, his face slick with sweat. He pointed his wand out towards the onrushing hoard and shouted, "STUPIFY!"

Remus took the other side and pointed his own wand, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

--------------------

Harry heard the footsteps clearly. They were coming for him. It was late at night and an unusual time for them to come. _What's got them coming now? _he wondered.

It was the usual. His hands were tied and he was pulled into the air. The two men stood arguing about something in whispers. Harry strained to hear what they were saying.

"It's a lie!" one said. "Can't no one break into 'ere. They'd get lost no time at'all."

"He said they were acomin'," the other argued. " 'ho am I to tell 'im what's what?"

Harry watched them prepare the vat and drop the bucket of beetles in. They left him suspend while they talked.

"I don't believe it," the fat, greasy one said and spit on the ground.

"We'll you best be believing' it, says I. You wait, 'e'll be callin' us at anytime to go up top."

"I don' wanna be fightin' no wizards like 'em," the fat one said.

"If the Dark Lord calls ya, you'll be fightin' wizards," the other said, matter-of-factly.

The fat man grumbled at his leaner taller partner. "Less jus' get on wid this 'un."

He kicked the clog that held the wheel pulley and Harry slowly dropped down into the vat to his knees.

_Think Harry, think. Take your mind off the pain. Now is the time_. He focused his mind away from the pain of his legs and onto the two men.

"LET ME GO," he said and let the energy building inside reach out to the men.

It worked. The chamber lit with an eerie light that seemed to emanate from around Harry. They two slowly rewound the rope and pulled him from the vat, swung him to the side and undid the ropes. Harry collapsed on the floor, his own blood staining the ground.

"LEAVE ME," he said, "BRING THE OTHERS FROM MY CELL TO ME."

---------------------------------

Snape raced through the darkened tunnel and found the lift that dropped to the lower levels. He could hear the noise from the main cavern above him and the shrieks of humans and other creatures all around him as he descended into the dark.

The lift stopped at the bottom most chamber. He held the lit wand out and followed the short tunnel until he could hear the sound of voices clearly

He stumbled into the chamber just as the two men led the elf, Moody and Shacklebolt in. With one glance he took in the scene. Harry was laying on the floor his legs covered in blood and ragged flesh. He was pushing himself up by his hands. The elf was weak and barely able to walk. Moody and Shacklebolt were like zombies; stopping and standing where they were put. The two men that led also acted like puppets dancing on the end of a string. Snape could tell that Harry was focused on them, using some kind of power to control their minds and manipulate their limbs.

"STUPIFY," Snape shouted and shot a green bolt at the two men. They dropped over like stiff boards. He ran to Harry who had collapsed, shaking convulsively from the pain.

"Hold still, Harry," Snape crooned holding his head and examining the wounds. "I'm going to help you." He raised his wand and a voice he knew, spoke from behind him.

"Oh, I don't think so, Severus." Voldemort stood over them and took the wand from his grasp. "Nice of you to join our little party my old friend."

Snape was on his knees holding Harry. He looked up at the uncovered face of his old master.

"A little bird by the name of Duncan told me you were going to pay me a call," Voldemort grinned, as much as you could call the reptilian face grimacing, a grin. "I haven't seen you for AGES." Voldemort circled them completely ignoring the elf, and the two men still standing to one side. "And you've brought me a little treat," he said. "Mr. Harry Potter. How wonderful."

Snape remained silent and held Harry firmly while his spasms slowed. He had made no sound, his lips almost sealed by dried blood, his eyes unfocused and glazed. Snape sat quietly cradling Harry knowing there was nothing he could do but wait for death.

Harry looked up into his face, and whispered, "Let me kill him now."

Snape shook his head imperceptibly and frowned in horror. He was sure the boy was out of his mind and didn't know what he was saying.

Harry mouthed the words again, "Let me kill him. You have to let me go or I will hurt you."

Snape shook his head again while Voldemort circled like a vulture, rambling on about something that Snape was not listening to. Harry pushed his hands away and struggled to disengage. Snape didn't know what he was doing and thought he was fighting the pain again. "What…?" he asked. "HARRY, NO!"

"I CAN DO IT! Let me go. I WILL KILL HIM!" Harry said much louder.

Voldemort heard and began to chuckle and then broke into a hyena howl of laughter.

"Kill…kill me?!" Ha! Hahaheee, Aghhhahaheee."

Harry rolled to one side, out of Snape's arms and looked directly at Voldemort. His hand reached out, fingers splayed and he shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The three were engulfed in a white light. Voldemort froze, mid-laugh, choking. His snake-eyes widened and protruded as he reached for his throat with skeletal hands.

Snape lay next to Harry and watched in fascination.

--------------------

Remus stood at the side of the red Hogwarts engine purring on the track and watched as scores of wounded people were led to the passenger cars. Bodies of all kinds of creatures lay piled around them. Hermione and Ron stood on the steps of each car helping people board.

"Where are they, Albus?" Remus searched the cave looking for Snape and Harry. "Shouldn't we go to them?"

Dumbledore looked at him with his cool blue eyes and shook his head.

Lupin was about to abandon the train and head down the tunnel Dumbledore had pointed out to Snape earlier when he saw them. Snape was walking slowly towards them carrying Harry in his arms. Harry's head rested on Snape's shoulder and his eyes were closed. His clothes were soaked in red stain and Lupin knew what it was. He took a running step towards them and Dumbledore caught his arm.

Snape walked past them without looking at either of them. Harry looked up and recognized them. His face was ashen and Remus' heart missed a beat when he looked into his eyes.

_He's alive!_ _But my god, what has happened to him! _Remus thought and leapt up the steps after them.

An elf followed behind guiding to prone men along on stretchers. Dumbledore bent over them.

---------------------------

Harry opened his eyes and saw black ones staring back at him. Snape sitting near leaning over him. "I thought I would hurt you. Are you alright?" he managed.

Snape nodded, his face grim with concern, "Yes, I'm alright."

"Take me to Nadya," Harry said and collapsed into unconsciousness.

------------------------

They had been traveling for hours. Lupin glanced in one of the compartment and saw Hermione sitting opposite a familiar woman. There were four others in various stages of repose, all sleeping. On a second look, he realized who the woman was that sat in front of Hermione. Hermione looked up when he opened the door.

"Are you guarding her?" Lupin asked.

She nodded, "Not much to do, Professor. She's out of it altogether." Hermione looked over at Petunia and then back to a book she held in her lap, her wand was in the other hand. Remus shook his head in amazement at her calm.

"You did well back there, Hermione," he managed. "I'm proud of you. You're quite the witch."

She smiled up at him and said, "Thanks Professor. I think I've only just realized that I'm a better witch than I am a muggle. Strange isn't it?" She stared at Petunia. "By the way Harry and Professor Snape are in the end compartment. Would you let me know how he is?"

Remus nodded. "I will Hermione." He closed the door and continued down the narrow corridor.

Lupin found Snape alone in a compartment with Harry. The boy was lying on a seat covered and unconscious. Snape had one hand resting on Harry's chest and was asleep, his head dropping to his chest. He awoke immediately when he heard the catch.

"Is he alright?" Lupin asked entering.

Snape nodded. Lupin sat and watched the rise and fall of Harry's chest. He caught sight of his wounded legs. Snape had done some healing charms but they remained red and blistered.

"Dumbledore said Voldemort was there but we didn't see him. There was so much going on." Lupin rested his head against the seat and watched the sleeping boy.

"He is dead. Harry killed him." Snape said patting the boy's chest without any awareness of what he was doing.

"Dead!" Lupin said.

Snape nodded again.

"How?" Remus asked.

"It's not important. It is over and he is dead." Snape turned away and looked at Harry.

Remus also looked at the dark unmanageable hair that was coated in filth, the head that was always so familiar, the face that reminded him of his own dead friend. They sat in silence as the train rolled through the night.

-------------------

Harry awoke in the comfort of a bed. It was night and a lamp was lit and sitting on a table. He didn't recognize the wagon but knew he was in a wagon. He rolled his head and caught sight of his glasses resting within arms reach. When he put them on he lay quietly familiarizing himself with the interior and the sounds that he heard outside. The door opened and two men stepped in. One was Jolie and the other Snape.

"Hello," he said, attempting a smile.

Jolie looked at him with a serious face. "Mushto hom me di kava tute (I am glad to see you)," he said.

"I am happy to be with you, too," Harry nodded accepting the hand that Jolie offered. "I want to see Nadya."

Jolie looked at Snape and Harry tried to rise from the bed. "What is it? Where is she!"

"Calm yourself, Potter," Snape was immediately at his side pushing him gently back into the pillow and holding him.

"Why? What is it Severus?" Harry was panicked.

Jolie bent over the bed and said, "You cannot see your wife because she is having your baby. The midwife is with her even as we speak." Jolie patted him and grinned.

Harry looked at Severus who closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. Harry reached for his hand grabbing it in terror. "She's having it now? I want to go to her."

Jolie sat in a chair and gave a little laugh. "Well you cannot my son. We men must wait; it is always the way."

Snape held onto Harry's hand and Harry didn't pull it away. "Does she know that I'm home?"

Snape answered, "Yes. Now you must keep still."

"Don't leave me, alright?" Harry asked pulling at Snape.

Snape nodded and remained sitting at the edge of the bed holding Harry's hand.

Harry lay staring at the ceiling, listening. Later, Harry heard Nadya's sudden wail and grasped the hand tighter, moaning in fear and turning to the Romani, "Jolie, go find out what's wrong."

Then he heard another cry. This came from the one taking his first breath.

Harry sank into the pillow with a sigh of relief and let Snape's hand go. "So what do you think we should name him?" he asked Snape. The black eyes drilled into his. "Well you're his godfather. Don't godfather's do that kind of thing?" Harry grinned sheepishly and closed his eyes to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Harry stood in his graduation robes holding his son , with Nadya standing on one side and Hermione and Ron on his other, waiting for Dennis Creevey to take his hundredth picture. The Dailey Prophet was held in front of them; with it's headlines broadcasting- BOY WHO LIVED KILLS VOLDEMORT!

Snape stood by, bowing politely, as people congratulated him on his award, Order of Merlin First Class. He had received it from the new Minister of Magic, Henrietta Poppin during Hogwarts last term ceremonies. He constantly perused the crowds of people that wanted Harry's handshake or a picture, his face a mixture of disdain and concern.

Snape had been the one to help Harry from the wagon several nights after Nadya had given birth and had held him on his feet and steady as Harry proclaimed to the camp, holding his son high in the air; "This is my son, Yanel James Potter. Greet him!"

He stood now waiting patiently. Harry would not let him move away and he was not inclined to be far from the boy.

Remus Lupin stood next to Jolie. He, too, had been awarded the Order of Merlin Third class, as had Hermione and Ron. Jolie had refused, as had Harry, reporting that the Romani did not care about such things.

Remus couldn't help but smile as he watched Harry, now leaning on a cane and smiling down at his wife and holding his new-born son. He, also, had not been far from his side.

"Mr. Potter, oh, Mr. Potter!" A fairly large woman dressed quite strangely in red, white and blue Quidditch robes was shoving her way through the crowd of people that surrounded Harry.

Snape leapt forward to stand in front of them.

"It's alright Severus," Harry said and laid a comforting hand on his arm. "I know her."

Portia Matisse, the scout for the Britain's Quidditch team- Puddlemere United- pushed her way congenially through the crowd, followed by a sheepish Oliver Wood. "Mr. Potter, I have been looking for you for ages! And here I've managed to find you; a hero. You know our Mr. Wood don't you."

"Hello, Oliver," Harry shook his hand grinning broadly. "Good to see you."

"Hello, Harry," Wood grinned back. "Is that you're son?"

Harry grinned and showed Yanel to Wood.

Matisse interrupted. "Well no better time than the present, Mr. Potter. We are offering you a position on the team, as it's new Seeker. Training starts in a month." She caught sight of the cane. "Don't mind that Mr. Potter," she said, nodding to the cane, "we won't be haven' you chase the Snitch on your legs now will we. So what do you say?"

Harry stood gaping at her. Hermione grinned and Ron was jumping.

"Harry, how cool," Ron shouted, "Seeker!"

Remus watched as Harry glanced over to Snape and raised an eyebrow. Snape barely nodded, as if giving his consent, and Harry broke into a broad grin. He bent to whisper to Nadya and she smiled at him, also nodding.

"Miss Matisse, I'm scheduled to go into training at the Department of Magic at the same time. I don't know that I can do it," Harry said.

"Oh, but you can," she replied jovially. "Arrangements have been made. We'll work it all out. Minister Poppin seems to think that you may get through your Auror training rather quickly." She smiled back. "Got a head start and all that, she says. Well ,what do you think?"

"Harry, you've got to come," Wood urged. "I've talked you up and everyone on the team wants you."

Harry was grinning so hard that he couldn't speak at first, "Alright. We'll give it a try."

---------------------

Later in the afternoon, as people wandered off to join in the party the Romani were putting on in the woods, Remus walked with Harry.

They stood by the lake, its blue melting with that of the sky. It was a warm day and they had both slipped off their robes and rolled up their sleeves. It was the first time they had been alone together in two weeks. Remus watched Harry carefully. He wasn't completely healed physically and Lupin worried that he wasn't healed emotionally at all.

"Are you going to stay on and teach, Remus?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry," Remus watched the tentacle of the squid lazily wave to them from the middle of the lake. "I think I'll take the summer to think it over."

Harry nodded. "You know Severus says that Malfoy has gathered forces together and is trying to rebuild Voldemort's empire. There were so many Death Eaters that weren't caught. He seems to think we're not out of danger."

"He may be right, Harry," Remus said. "But I think you can let the Order take over for awhile. You've done your part."

Harry stared at the lake and nodded. They moved on.

"Are you going to take the offer to play Quidditch?" Remus ventured.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I think I'll be busy. I have my training and Quidditch and most important there's Nadya and Daniel."

"Daniel?" Remus asked.

"Well, Yanel is a Romani name and it's easier for people to call him Daniel. He has a secret name that is given by Nadya's people that I can't pronounce," Harry said, smiling. "I'll be busy."

"I understand that your aunt survived," Remus said and regretted it when a ugly look crossed Harry's face.

He nodded. "Hermione offered to kill her for me." He stared at Lupin. "Can you imagine?" He shook his head. "We've changed. Anyway, I sent her back to Uncle Vernon. I can't hurt him anymore than doing that. She'll never be the same you know." Harry walked on.

"Harry, I don't keep meaning to bring up unpleasant memories but there's something I want to talk to you about," Remus walked beside him. "I want to tell you about your father."

Harry stopped and faced Lupin. "It's alright Remus, Severus told me." His face registered pain once again. "I don't know how I feel about what he did. Maybe I'll never know how I feel about it and maybe I'll never forgive him. But I think all the secrets are out now. Even all of Albus' secrets and I feel better about that. It's pretty terrible to always live wondering what you're going to find out; what someone has kept from you." He sighed.

"I'm happy for you, Harry," Remus smiled. "I'm happy you and Severus have become friends. I've grown to respect him a lot." He was thinking of the night they went to Knockturn Alley and the sacrifice Snape had made.

"He's an old grouch," Harry said. "Everyone is still scared to death of him and probably for good reason, but he is a friend that I trust." Harry turned once again. "As I trust you, Remus. That's why I wish you'd reconsider and stay at Hogwarts. There will come a time when I must return. It's inevitable."

"Is it?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded seriously. "Severus didn't lie when he said I am tied to the school. I both love it and hate it, if you know what I mean." The green eyes peered into his own. "Well maybe you don't. But I will have to return. In the meantime, Severus guards the Guardians. Severus will watch over Neville; and Draco, since he can't go home. And Neville is quite comfortable as an apprentice under Madam Sprout. He'll eventually end up being a teacher I think."

Lupin began to walk around the edge of the lake and Harry hobbled after, "I'm sorry Harry."

"Sorry? For what?" They continued towards the woods.

Lupin shook his head. He couldn't put into words what he felt about James, Lily, Sirius Dumbledore or even Snape. He couldn't take away the pain Harry had suffered or the childhood he had lost.

They stopped short when a voice spoke to them from thin air. It was only when the elf moved that Lupin saw it. "Greetings brethren," Verillieon said.

Harry dropped to one knee with some difficulty, "May you always find peace in the wood land, an arrow for your enemy and a friend in me."

Verillieon bowed his head in return, reached and pulled Harry up, "Thee is a friend to us and will not bow to us again."

"Verillieon, this is Remus Lupin," Harry introduced Lupin who had never met an elf. He stood respectfully, his head bent until spoken to.

"If Harry calls thee a friend, then thee is welcome in the wood and no harm will come from our arrow," Verillieon said. "But thee is a werewolf and must stay away from other wood elves. They would most surely kill thee immediately."

Remus nodded and looked up. He studied the glorious creature and watched Harry's face relax. Lupin knew that the two had spent time together in the prison caves.

"I have brought thee a gift for thy youngling," Verillieon said and handed Harry a package wrapped in soft deerskin. "Know that I will watch over thee and thy family." A frown flitted across the elf's brow.

"What worries you Verillieon," Harry asked.

"Thy youngling is very special, Harry," the elf said. "He is born as we are. Your kind call them Senseve. Perhaps it is because thee has special gifts given to thee by Dumbledore, but he will grow up with these gifts."

Harry's face paled and he stared at the elf and then looked at Lupin. "Yanel is Senseve?"

Verillieon nodded. "He will need to be trained. Thy female knows this already."

"Nadya?" Harry asked quietly. "Nadya knows Yanel is Senseve?"

The elf again nodded. "I will leave thee to enjoy the wood, friend." He stepped away and Lupin blinked and saw him disappear into the new leaves of the forest trees.

Harry stood silently holding the package forgotten in his hand.

Remus waited until they had turned and began walking back towards the Romani encampment where music came drifting to them from across the lake. The entire student body and their families were partying.

"Talk to me, Harry," Remus stopped him by gently laying a hand on his arm.

Harry just shook his head. "I'm tired Remus. We can talk later. I want to see Nadya."

"It's not a terrible thing, Harry," Remus said. "If Daniel truly is Senseve, he will have wonderful gifts."

"You don't understand, Remus," Harry said angrily. "I want him to be a normal boy. I want him to grow up and enjoy his life, feel loved and not be pointed at and whispered about. I don't want him to be special, for any reason!"

Harry threw his arms around Lupin's neck as if he were a young child. Lupin held him as he heard the sobs breaking out. "It's alright Harry, it's alright." Remus held him until the storm passed and Harry dropped his arms slowly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Remus put his hand behind Harry's head and tugged gently. He stared into the green eyes, the face flushed red, "Thank god you can cry, Harry! I thought for awhile there that your heart had turned to stone. It wouldn't have surprised me, but it would have broke my heart." Remus smiled. "You need time to heal, time to think about it all. When you're ready you will handle it. For now don't be embarrassed because your feelings overwhelm you."

Harry nodded. Together they walked towards the end of the lake where people danced and were having fun.

-----------------------

His trunk was packed and he had Dobby take it to the wagons. He was dressed in his Romani clothes and was preparing to leave. Harry knew that he had several things he had to do; one was pleasant, the other not.

He had said goodbye to Ron and Hermione at the train. He would be meeting them in two weeks to help celebrate their wedding, something that he felt excited about.

Almost everyone else had deserted the castle except for Neville who had packed his own belongings and had moved to another wing . Harry also had not said goodbye to Severus and was on his way to the dungeon . The halls were silent and cool, the summer heat unable to penetrate. Harry walked along slowly using the cane. He'd gotten over being angry at needing it.

_As long as I have my Firebolt, it doesn't matter if I limp_, he thought. He refused to think about the reason for his limp; could not let his mind stray towards it.

The door to Snape's office was open. The man was packing a box, dressed in his own black clothing.

"Hello," Harry said. "Mind if I come in." Snape glanced up and waved him in. He was studying the titles of several books in his hand. Harry walked the length of the room, past the student desks and the cauldrons piled at the sink. He smiled to himself, remembering his very first day sitting at the desk, the one in front.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Snape mumbled. "On your way out?"

Harry nodded, "I am, Severus." Snape didn't look up at his use of his first name. Harry once again smiled.

Snape noticed, "And what are you grinning about?"

Harry snorted, "I'm hardly grinning." His face grew serious.

Snape sat his books down and cast a glance at his face. "What is it, Harry?"

"You're alright with me doing Quidditch and starting the training?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry," Snape nodded. They had talked about it several days before. He found he had to reassure the young man several times.

"Severus, Nadya wants Jonas to do the Senseve training with Daniel. It is the Romani way. While I was gone, he seems to have made himself at home in the kumpania," Harry said and frowned, easing himself into a chair. "I have to agree but I'm angry and…and worried."

Snape studied him. "I understand, Harry."

Harry looked into the man's eyes and saw his own concern reflected back. "You know that I may be apart from them from time to time. Will you watch after them for me?" he asked.

Snape looked at him carefully, "Yes."

Harry nodded and stood to leave. His back was to Snape, "I'm going to see Dumbledore. Will you come down this evening for dinner? Nadya won't hear it if you say no." Harry glanced back.

Snape turned to his books nonchalantly, "Of course." When Harry was gone he laid the books aside and stared at the wall, his hands clenching and unclenching the desk.

--------------------------

Harry found him in his office. The door was open and he saw the old man sitting in his favorite chair in front the cold fireplace. Fawkes sat on his perch and swiveled his head as Harry entered.

"Hello, Fawkes," Harry said. Dumbledore looked up. "Hello, Professor." Harry had not seen him alone since they had left the caves. He found his throat constricting as he limped in.

Dumbledore sat upright in his chair, the blue eyes warmly watching him. "Hello, Harry."

He waved a hand at the chair opposite him and Harry sat down. "I wondered if you would come and say goodbye."

Harry sat silently composing himself and Dumbledore waited.

"You know that I'm angry with you, Albus," Harry proceeded. "You used me, have been using me, all along. My father, well…he is another matter and I won't talk about him. I don't hate you, Albus. I can't. I've loved you too long. Maybe I can forgive you someday." Harry continued even as he watched the man's face, "I was ready to, you know. Even when you have so badly violated the trust I had in you. Then, I found out that Yanel is a Senseve and it's because of the magic you and my father and the others performed on me before I was born." Dumbledore's eyes moistened and Harry swallowed hard, fighting not to leap to his feet and leave the room. "I cannot forgive you for that."

Harry managed to get to his feet and looked down at him, "I will return to Hogwarts; you know that I must. Someday." He turned to leave and looked back. "I still love you, but I want you to promise that you won't seek me out. That you won't contact me until I come to you. Will you do that?"

Dumbledore studied the young man's face and nodded slowly.

"Goodbye then, Albus." He limped from the room.

Dumbledore covered his eyes with a tremulous hand and waved the door closed.

The End

My thanks to the many who have read the entire trilogy and for those of you who have faithfully reviewed and given me such high marks. I have another story that follows these three and will probably begin to upload it sometime in the near future. It is called The Gypsy Witch. It contains the same characters and follows Harry as an adult. He goes back to Hogwarts as its' headmaster and is joined by his Senseve son, Daniel. There are those of you who don't enjoy that kind of story and those of you who will. It was the first fanfic I ever wrote. The trilogy was a way to tell what happened prior to Harry's return to Hogwarts. Anyway, I thank you again. Natasha Vloyski (penname).


End file.
